


Adventures of the Sad Broken and Happy

by alliekatt314



Series: Adventures of the Hobbit [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Thorin, Branding, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Constipated Thorin, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Legends, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Oblivious Bilbo, Original Character Death(s), Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Platonic Soulmates, Power Dynamics, Scars, Sexual Abuse, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thorin Is an Idiot, badass OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 44,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliekatt314/pseuds/alliekatt314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allie wants a new start and an adventure. </p>
<p>Emily wants to get away from her father.</p>
<p>Grace wants to make Middle Earth a better place.</p>
<p>Alex wants to leave her boring life. </p>
<p>Sam wants to ditch this prissy elves.</p>
<p>Thorin wants nothing to do with these basket case women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my wattpad alliekatt314

Allie is the nicest, sweetest, happiest, most gentle, and most caring hobbit you'll ever meet. She loves everyone and most love her back. Her parents did so did her brother. Allie loves to love. Allie has a talent with talking and many say her voice is like honey. She likes visitors, eating, parties, and summer (like most hobbits in the Shire.) But Allie has an adventurous streak, one that has been long forgotten but a certain wizard just might spark it again. 

Grace is the fiercest, most loyal, deadliest, most dangerous, good hearted, and most heroic elf you'll ever meet. She loves her soul sister Allie and protects her with her own life. She has 3 friends that she trusts and 1 friend she doesn't. Once you earn her trust and friendship your in it for life and she'll be the best friend you ever make. Grace has amazing battle skills. She has a knack for disappearing and unmatched skill with daggers, but is not bad with sword either. On the outside Grace seems heartless but she's not that's just a facade to protect herself. Grace follows Allie anywhere and everywhere so of course she follows Allie on her adventure with the certain wizard that went and made her small frail hobbit into a warrior. 

Alex is the most dangerous, funniest, cheekiest, most skilled, and fairest elf you'll ever meet. She loves her friends and will protect them fiercely, she doesn't take crap from anyone. Alex has many friends yes but only 3 she would trust with her life. Alex favors the twin swords, but has great aim with archery, and will duel with a sword if needed. She is extremely graceful and sneaky. Grace is Alex's partner in crime so she has to tag along with her and Allie on this "adventure." Alex thinks the whole thing is rather cheesy Allie insists it majestic. 

Emily is the craftiest, prettiest, most talented, sneakiest, and most curious hobbit you'll ever meet. She has a knack for getting in and out of trouble and a skill with fire. Emily is rather shy but courageous and snappy when she needs to be. Emily is happy with her friends but anyone she doesn't know only sees her as quiet and sad. It takes a lot to earn her friendship but once you do it's worth it. Emily can wield a kitchen knife pretty well and her penmanship skills are amazing. Emily is flexible and small making burglary rather easy for her. Not that she'd ever steal. Emily has 3 friends and everyone else is a stranger to her. So when Emily's three friends make plans to leave the Shire of course she's going along!


	2. Job Well Done

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Allie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It is a flawless morning just flawless. The sun is shining birds are chirping and it is very warm outside. I awake with a smile, because no nightmares! Feeling a thrum of excitement under my skin I jump out of bed. After I got my blue dress on and brushed my long blonde ringlets I was ready to start the day.

"BILBO GOOD MORNING," I yell into the kitchen. "Well that ruined it, he must be in the garden," I mumble realizing that Bilbo was in fact not there. So I run out to the garden and slam myself down on our front bench right next to Bilbo. "Good morning Bilbo," I smile politely.

"Yeah I already heard you yelling from out here so thanks," Bilbo mumbles.

"Well of course I awoke with a smile upon my face and feeling of excitement! Something special is going to happen today I know it!" I squeal.

"How are you so happy all the time?" Bilbo asks looking at me incredulously.

"I got to bed at 8:30 so I have enough energy to be happy," I give him the same explanation I always do.

"Yeah you've told me that before," Bilbo says.

"And it will be the same the next time you ask too," I nod.

"Hmm wanna pipe?" Bilbo asks pulling his out.

"Nah I don't smoke," I reply as he fills his pipe with Old Toby. It's the popular tobacco in the Shire.

"Alright," Bilbo says lighting his with a match and taking a few puffs.

"Where is Grace? She's usually here by now," I say looking both ways and touching the mark on my hand tentatively. The mark on my hand is a soul mark. It shows that we have a soul bond. It's on my hand which means it is a platonic or family bond. It basically means we are soul sisters. Which we didn't need a mark to tell us.

"Oh right she told me to watch you because her and Alex have to do something important business to attend to today," Bilbo explains.

"Okay first of all watch me? and second of all what important business?" I ask snappishly.

"I don't know they didn't say and Allie let's be honest here you need watching. Without supervision you would throw a party with dwarves or something."

"Point," I nod in agreement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Grace   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There he is, our target," I whisper to Alex. We had been studying him and his family for months preparing the perfect kill.

"The thain of hobbits," Alex whispers.

"Yes the person basically ruling hobbits but how can be be so malevolent?" I murmur.

"Same way Allies cousin Lobelia is," Alex replies without missing a beat.

"Yeah know the plan?"

"Yep on his morning walk we slingshot this tiny stone into his glasses breaking them." Alex holds up a tiny sharp rock.

"Making him blind as a bat but he'll be stubborn and continue on his walk."

"Going on his usual routine of picking blue berries and going home to eat them," Alex whispers.

"But he will end up eating the night lock we placed in his bowl because he can't see," I grin at the thought of the old man choking.

"And no one will know because they'll find his broken glasses and accidentally picked the night lock from the bush I planted next to the the blueberry bush."

"Yes!" I whisper yell. "After he's dead the job will be passed to his nephew Drogo. So we studied and he is a good hobbit."

"Why are we killing this guy again?" Alex asks.

"Because he called Allie the cursed child and tried to have her drowned." I grit my teeth and clench my hands into fists at the memory.

"Right okay well then lets go he's starting on his walk." Alex grabs my hand and we slink on behind him unseen.

We followed that old hobbit along his morning walk till just before the berry bushes. Then we hid in some bushes and prepared the sling shot.

"Here you have the better shot." I push the slingshot into her arms.

"K tell me when." Alex aims the sling shot.

"Aim. Wait. Shoot!" I signal and she does. Her aim is true and it hits the glasses knocking them to the ground breaking them.

"Success." Alex and I fist bump.

"Now onto the next part," I observe as he bends down and pockets the broken glasses and moves on picking the berries. He doesn't take any night lock because he has memorized the placement of the blueberry bush. But the night lock was placed so all trace or thought of assassination is erased.

The old blind man doesn't notice and goes on his merry way back home. Alex and I begrudgingly follow having to see the job through.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the old cruel man got home he grabbed his usual bowl not noticing the conveniently placed night lock and dumped his handful of berries into it.

It took an hour or so but he eventually ate all the blueberries and got to the night lock. After the first on passed his lips he started choking and sputtering. He was dead seconds later on the floor.

Alex and I snuck in through the window and used our gloves to place the broken glasses in his front shirt pocket and then left after double checking his pulse.

It was a job well done and it was time to move onto the next target. After I checked on Allie and packed her up for the trip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So I say that was a good job. Old enemy gone, and the Shire is quite refreshing. You know a good break before returning to the brine and dirt of the human world," Alex muses as we stroll back to Bilbos hobbit hole. 

"I agree."


	3. Gandalf

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Grace  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I parted ways with Alex. We will meet up at the Baggins hobbit hole later on. Walking home I expected Allie to be waiting for me I did not expect her to be jumping up and down squealing about an adventure and a party. Yeah Bilbo sucks at babysitting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Allie   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I decided to wait for Grace I had nothing better to do. Bilbo stayed outside too, smoking away. I was looking around swinging my legs when a shadow passed over the both of us. I snapped my head up to see a tall old man with a cool staff.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cool staff," I compliment.

"Why thank you," the man smiles kindly. I like him instantly he has kind eyes.

"Good morning," Bilbo wishes to the man.

"What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?" the man fires back and I snort at Bilbos shocked face.

"All of them at once, I suppose," Bilbo answers.

"Good morning to me means I fell good on this morning and I want everyone to feel that way too!" I cheer. The man tilts his head and looks at Bilbo and I thoughtfully. Bilbo squirms uncomfortable and I just grin.

"Can I help you?" Bilbo asks breaking the silence.

"You lose," I giggle. I was playing the silent game.

"Not now Allie, now sir can I help you?" Bilbo scowls at me.

"It remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure," the man states. I perk up at the sound of that a feeling stirring in my stomach.

"An adventure? No, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree, would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner!" Bilbo exclaims getting up and getting his mail from the box. Then he looks at me expectantly.

"I want to hear more about this adventure!" I stand up leaning on the gate.

"Allie no go back inside!" Bilbo snaps and the man's ends him a sharp look. "Good morning!" Bilbo turns and starts walking back towards his front door and turn obviously expecting me to follow.

"To think that I should have lived to be good- morninged by Belladonna Took's son, as if I was selling buttons at the door!" the man exclaims a little angry.

"Beg your pardon?" Bilbo splutters.

"Are you a mind reader?" I gasp.

"You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins," the man says brushing off my comment about mind readers.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Bilbo demands rushing up and grabbing my arm.

"Hey let go and obviously not, he's a mind reader Bilbo!" I hiss.

"Well you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf, and Gandalf means...me!" the man introduces.

"Oooh a wizard!" my eyes bulge.

"Gandalf? Not Gandalf, the wandering wizard who made such excellent fireworks? Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve! Well! I had no idea you were still in business," Bilbo mutters obviously referring to Gandalfs age.

"And where else should I be?" Gandalf inquiries.

"Yeah Bilbo where else would he be?" I jibe and poke Bilbo hard in the ribs.

"Well..." Bilbo trails off turning red.

"Well, I'm pleased to find you remember something about me, even if it's only my fireworks." Gandalf nods to himself then speaks up again. "Well that's decided. It'll be very good for you, and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others."

"Oooh yes please do," I nod enthusiastically.

"Inform the who...? What...?! No! No! No, wait," Bilbo drags me up the steps and turns to Gandalf hopping mad now. Bilbo throws the door open and half steps back.

"We do not want any adventures here-"

"Yes we do!" I cut Bilbo off and he shoves me through the doorway.

"Thank you. Not today, not... I suggest you try over the hill or...across the water. Good morning." Bilbo walks in and slams the door. I watch as Bilbo fiddles with the several locks and chains Grace installed on our door. Once Bilbo has them all locked he cautiously looks out the window next to the door and I peer over his head. I hear a scratching noise but I pay it no mind. Seconds later Gandalfs eye appears magnified in the window. Bilbo jumps and tumbles back sending me back into the wall. I laugh at his jumpiness and peer through the window again. But Gandalf is gone.

"Allie forget about this adventure and don't mention this to Grace. She'll hunt the poor old wizard down" Bilbo sighs heavily.

"Okay okay," I lie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Grace   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Grace Grace Grace! Guess what?!? guess what?!?" Allie is jumping up and down squealing.

"What?" I ask. I'm not much into games.

"I'm gonna have a party later and I'm going on an adventure tomorrow!!!!" Allie exclaims.

"Wait what!?" I grab her shoulders to stop her jumping. "Explain."

"A wizard named Gandalf came over this morning looking for someone to share in an adventure! He said he would inform the others and I assume they are coming tonight! I'm gonna make them tons of food and impress them with my w-" I sent her a sharp look and shd stopped what she was about to say. "And impress them with my amazing talking skills and ability with daggers!"

"Uh Allie maybe you should find out who these people are and what this adventure is first," I reason.

"Oh please they are probably fine people!" Allie waves her hand nonchalantly.

"Allie how can you trust people so easily!" I ask frustration clear in my voice.

"Because I believe everyone has good in their hearts" Allie repeats her mantra from before. Every time I ask that's her answer.

"Not the answer I wanted Allie," I sign and run my head.

"I know but the next time you ask it will still be the same," Allie recites.

"You know what fine I'll help you cook and pack just let me grab my stuff and Alex."


	4. Party Gal

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Allie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am a party gal. I love parties, I love dancing, singing, meeting new people, and just having fun. I like to have fun because it makes me happy and I like to be happy. It's better than being sad. I don't like being sad.

"Okay hand me the flour please," I hold out my hand.

"Here," Grace hands me it.

"Thanks," I pour it in the mix stir and pop the pan in the fire oven.

"So why are you making this much food? How much do you think these visitors are gonna eat?" Grace questions wiping her hand on her apron.

"Well I wasn't sure what kind of food the visitors would eat. I made a lot of salad incase it was elves, a lot of meat incase it was dwarves, and men would eat both," I explain.

"Oh well I guess you've over prepared," Grace shrugs.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?!" Bilbo shouts from the kitchen doorway. He's stomping and all red in the face. 

"I'm baking for the v-mmmm."

"For fun," Grace says after smacking a a hand over my mouth. I push Graces hand and she let go. "Ow hey!"

"Sorry," she shrugs. In that moment Alex runs in a backpack on her pack and her weapons ready. She has her short wavy blonde hair clipped back and she is wearing black leggings, a long sleeved black shirt, and on top of that brown leather body armor.

"Hey guys ready to g-oh what the hell happened here? Why is there flour in your hair Grace and Allie why the frick is your whole face covered with sugar?" She is right Graces usually perfect curly brown hair did have flour in it. Touching my face I brush some of the sugar off.

"When did we get so messy?" I ask.

"I dunno," Grace mumbles.

"Oh well whatever we are baking for the v-mhhm." Grace covers my mouth again.

"For fun for fun," Grace says quickly.

"Okay just clean up," Bilbo waves his hand and walks out.

"Okay what's really going on?" Alex asks putting her hands on her hips.

"We are baking for Allies party tonight. She wants to impress these mysterious visitors because she want a to go on an adventure," Grace explains rolling her eyes.

"But she's gone on adventures with us before," Alex says.

"Yes but your adventures are no fun. You always make me stay inside and go adventuring without me!" I exclaim.

"Well that's because I want you safe," Grace argues.

"Oh please you won't be able to protect me forever," I counter.

"I can still try which is why I am going with you," Grace crosses her arms.

"Fine," I snap.

"Well then I'm coming to," Alex interjects.

"Ugh fine but I won't look cool if I bring my bodyguards so act normal please," I beg.

"What having bodyguards is so cool," Grace and Alex defend.

"Sure it is," I reply sarcastically. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The visitors didn't arrive after we baked or hours. It's night now the worst time of day. I had brushed my hair and pulled on my night clothes. I wear a pink nightgown to bed. By now I'm expecting them not to come. 

Alex is pacing the room bending down awkwardly. Yeah her and Grace are tall elves so my ceiling is a little low for them.

"Come on Bilbo will want us for dinner." I stand up and walk straight out of the room.

"Alright." Grace and Alex follow. They have their night clothes on too. Grace wears a long sleeved navy blue shirt and loose black pants. Alex has on a white tank top and loose grey pants.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alex  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Allie is upset but really it's for the best. She's so gentle an adventure is not for her. I tug on my loose pants and yawn. Yep even assassins eat dinner and wear pajamas.

"Hey girls staying for dinner?" Bilbo inquires when we walk into the kitchen.

"Yes Bilbo thank you," I nod and sit down at the small table.

"It's fine Allie and Grace had a baking spree this afternoon I'm sure you saw," Bilbo laughs.

"Oh yes I did," I smile back.

"Yes it was fun," Allie half smiles and sit down. Bilbo puts a slice of pork chop in front of her and she digs in fiercely chewing the meat.

"Allie manners," Grace flicks her in the forehead. Allie glares and chews slower. "Thank you."

We all began eating tentatively a silence hung in the air. Bilbo prepared his fish to perfection. He's oblivious to Allies obvious disappointment and Graces and my guilty happiness. 

Suddenly a loud knock rang at the door. Allie's face lights up she gasps and runs to the door. Grace and I sigh deeply and follow after her along with Bilbo. 

"Dwalin at yer service lassie is your husband home?" 

"Woah I've never met a dwarf before! Allie at your service. Wait hey! I've no husband and why would I need one!?!" Allie goes from excited to rephroachful in seconds. The dwarf appears shocked and I don't blame him. Allie is a little ball of energy all of her emotions are taken to the extreme. 

I take a chance to examine this dwarf. He is bald but he has hair growing from all sides of his head. It's long and well brushed. He wears many weapons and is adorned metal ear cuffs, along with many scars, and lots of tattoes. 

"I meant no offense I ju-" 

"Save it and come in," Allie puts on her brightest smile and opens the door wider. The dwarf doesn't speak but comes in and hangs his cloak up. Then he makes his way past us and looks around. 

"Where is it?" the dwarf asks.

"Where is what?" Bilbo sputters and ties his robe tighter. 

"The food laddie he said there'd be dinner and lots of it," Dwalin explains. 

"Oh the kitchen Alex and Grace will show you," Bilbo asnwers glaring straight at Allie. Grace reluctantly leaves the room and I follow on her heels. There's no way that dwarf is getting my dam porkchops.


	5. Allie Why Did You Throw A Party

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Allie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Allie what did you do!" Bilbo demands as soon as everyone leaves the room. 

"I didn't do anything I just made food incase! I didn't talk to the wizard after he left. Bilbo come on let loose have a little fun," I beg. 

"No you need to start taking your life seriously! Just because your parents died does not mean you can party all the time and live a life of no responsibility!" Bilbo snaps his face turning red. I freeze and tears gather in my eyes instantly. 

"You have no right," I whisper and shake my head. 

"Oh Allie I'm sorry I didn't mean to. That wasn't supposed to come out." Sometimes Bilbo says things he doesn't mean and I have to brush them off if I overthink bad things happen. I try taking a few deep breaths and waving my hand near my face. "I didn't mean to say that."

"But you did! You said it and that means you thought it!" I whisper shout.

"Allie calm down stop freaking yourself out," Bilbo grabs my shoulder. 

"Then don't say things that freak me out Bilbo! Never ever ever mention my parents ever again ever." I turn to walk into the kitchen. 

"How can you forgive me and adjust plaster in a smile so easily after that?" Bilbo questions earnestly. So for the first time in a long time I change my answer.

"This is my life. I want you to know that I am both happy and sad. I'm not quite sure how that can be.....Oh and Bilbo I'm trying believe me but it's hard you know. Being known as the cursed child makes it hard to get a job. I'll sign over my share of Bagend to you and move into Grace and Alex's place. They've been asking me for awhile anyway."

"No Allie don't," Bilbo grabs my arm just as another knock rings out. 

"That'll be the door," I hear Dwalin say. 

"No shit," Alex grumbles. Grace sighs and I can just imagine her glare. I throw open the door to see an older looking dwarf with a tall white tuft of hair on his head, and a long split white beard. He had kind eyes and a wise face. 

"Balin at your service," the dwarf bows.

"Allie at you service," I smile politely and bow back. 

"Oh brother," Balin looks right past me. I turn to see Dwalin hijacking the cookie jar while Alex laughs silently. 

"Brother you look shorter and wider since last we met," Dwalin teases. Balin walks past me and walks straight up to Dwalin.

"Shorter not wider sharp enough for the both of us," Balin laughs. Dwalin grabs Balins shoulders and Balin does the same to Dwalin. Then they violently bang heads together. 

"Oh gosh are you-" I get cut off when they start laughing together loudly. "Grace you've traveled a lot is this something dwarves do normally?" I run over and ask her. 

"Yes I believe they do. Although I wouldn't know dwarves are extremely secretive about their culture," Grace answers concern filling her eyes at seeing my eyes. 

"Not now please we have a party to throw," I shut down her question before she asks then out a big smile on. 

"Yes we do," Grace replies. 

"Uh...excuse me. Sorry. I hate to interrupt. Uh...but the thing is I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house," Bilbo stammers trying to interrupt the dwarves. His attempt is feeble and ignored. 

"Come on sirs I made a lot of food for you it's in the pantry," I smile and match arms with them leading them to the pantry. 

"Have you eaten?" Balin asks Dwalin.

"It's not that I don't like visitors. I...I like visitors as much as the next hobbit. But I do like to know them before they come visiting," Bilbo tries to kick them out without sounding rude. Balin tentatively picks up Bilbos extra special aged blue cheese and examine sit carefully. 

"What is this?" Dwalin asks looking at the cheese.

"I don't know. I think it's supposed to be cheese, it's gone blue," Balin tries to explain.

"Yes it's aged makes it taste better," I cut in. 

"The thing is, um..." Bilbo tries to continue. Dwalin and Balin ignore Bilbo and I. 

"It's riddled, with mold," Dwalin makes a revolted face. Balin hands the cheese to Dwalin and Dwalin promptly throws it aside. 

"The thing is, I don't...I don't know either of you, not in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt, but I uh...but I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry," Bilbo states as blunt and as courageous as he can. At that moment both Dwalin and Balin turn to look at Bilbo and I. 

"Apology accepted," they chime in unison.

"Well..." I trail off wanting to step in and help Bilbo. Balin then turns to Dwalin and gives him his cup of ale. 

"Oh no. Fill it up now, brother, don't stint," Balin says as Dwalin fills the cup out of one of Bilbo's many barrels of ale. 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Alex yells suddenly. All heads turn to her. "Allie wants to speak. Allie go."

"Fill me up too!" I shout and hand the nearest empty cup to Dwalin. 

"Oh this won't end well," Grace grumbles and rolls her eyes. 

"But it will be amusing as hell," Alex points out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alex  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minutes later two knocks came at the door. 

"I'LL GET IT," I yell loudly and stomp up to the door. It's not than I'm angry no no. I was just watching Allie trying to have a drinking contest with two dwarves. It was extremely amusing but someone's gotta answer the door. "Hello come in blah blah blah at your service all that shit." I open the door and glance at the two guests. It was a small glance but I had to take a double take and look again. 

They are extremely hot young dwarfs. The taller one is a blonde with many braids in his hair and mustache. The shorter one is the real looker. He has chocolate brown eyes, long wavy brown hair that was clipped back, and no beard except for a very short prickly one. He is extremely attractive for a dwarf. But he is half my height and I'm an elf I shouldn't even be thinking he's hot! 

"Fili," the blonde one says.

"And Kili," the h- no Alex! one says. But as soon as I meet his eyes my skin tingles and I shiver involuntarily.

"At your service," they both bow.

"You most be Mrs. Boggins" Kili says with the most adorable mis-pronunciation ever.

"No I'm Alex but Mr Boggins is here along with the host of the party my friend Allie," I grin. I find myself being weirdly polite. 

"No! You can't come in, you've come to the wrong house," Bilbo runs up and tries to slam the door. But Kili stops him with his strong arm.

"What?! Has it been canceled?" Kili demands disappointment creeping into his voice. 

"No one told us," Fili adds.

"Can...! No, nothing's been canceled," Bilbo exclaims exasperated.

"That's a relief," Kili sighs in relief. Fili and Kili let themselves in, then Fili turns and gives Bilbo swords wrapped cloth.

"Careful with these, I just had them sharpened," Fili advises. Kili wanders around and looks at Bagend.

"It's nice, this place. Did you do it yourself?" Kili asks.

"Uh...no, it's been in the family for years," Bilbo shouts. 

"That's my mother's glory box, can you please not do that?" Bilbo questions. In a normal situation I would have yelled and sweared but today I just laugh. Dwalin then walks in followed by Allie who is laughing uncontrollably.

"Alex have you tried this ale it's delicious," Allie giggles.

"Fili, Kíli, come on, give us a hand," Dwalin suggests.

"Mr. Dwalin," Kili greets with a huge smile. A spike of jealousy shoots through me but I easily ignore it. The Dwarves make their way to the kitchen and look at the small table.

"Let's shove this in the hole, or otherwise we'll never get everyone in," Balin observes. 

"Ev...everyone?! How many more are there?" Bilbo asks faintly.

"Please tell me there's at least 9 more" Allie cheers. "Oh my glass is empty Grace can I have a refill?" 

"No."

"Aww." 

"Allie why the flipping hell did you throw a party?" I demand.


	6. Emily Joins

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Grace   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know something is up when Alex doesn't scream or swear at those boys for pushing Bilbo around. I just decide not to say anything. I am more concerned about Allie drinking. Let's not forget the attempt to have a drinking contest with the two dwarves. Now I don't know a lot about dwarves but I do know they drink a lot and getting drunk is harder for them. I hate to say this but Allie is a total lightweight she can't take ale straight up. She does but she shouldn't. Come to think of it most hobbits can drink quite a bit but not her. 

As Fili, Kili, Dwalin and Balin are rearranging the dining room, the door bell rings and Bilbo goes to open it. Bilbo looks furious and I stifle a laugh because when he gets mad he makes the weirdest face and stomps those big feet. 

"Oh, no! No, no. There's nobody home! Go away, and bother somebody else! There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If...if this is some blunt head's idea of a joke, I can only say, it is in very poor taste!" Bilbo rants as he goes to the door. 

"Haha more people," Allie laughs and dashes to the door.  Just as Bilbo opens the door a bunch of dwarves fall through onto the floor, behind them Gandalf pokes his head through the door. 

"Gandalf," Bilbo and Allie say. Bilbo says it with an annoyed tone and Allie says it with a huge stupid smile. 

"Come in come in I made plenty of food for everyone," Allie cheers helping the dwarves up. 

The Dwarves set to work very quickly running around Bagend finding chairs and tables, raiding the pantry thoroughly, and drinking ale right and left. 

"Those are my... Excuse me, not my wine! Put that back. Put that back! Not the jam, please. Excuse me," Bilbo tries to get the dwarves to stop and put the things back but to no avail he just looks like a crazy stressed hobbit next to Allie who is laughing and helping wholeheartedly.

"Excuse me! A tad excessive, isn't it? Have you got a fucking cheese knife?" Alex snaps at the largest dwarf by far who is hiding three huge blocks of cheese. 

"A cheese knife? He eats it by the block," a dwarf with a funny that interjects. 

"Screw it," Alex waves her hand and stomps over to me. I'm leaving on the wall casually watching everything. "Learned anything?" 

"No not yet but I wouldn't attract to much attention to us we are elves and dwarves hate elves," I whisper 

"Right," Alex nods. 

"No no, that's Grandpa Mungo's chair, no...uh, so is that. Take it back, please. Take it back, this is antique, not for sitting on. Thank you. That is a book, not a coaster. Uh...put that map down," Bilbo rambles and tries to stop all the dwarves but honestly it would take a lot more than just a small hobbit to stop them. 

Gandalf and the others start setting up the dining table with food and drink. When an older dwarf with fanciful braids framing his face talks to Gandalf. I don't know why I'm monitoring all the conversation but I am incase I can get any useful knowledge. 

"Excuse me, Mr. Gandalf."

"Yes?" Gandalf says raising an eyebrow. 

"May I tempt you with a cup of camomile?" the dwarf asks. 

"Ooh, no thank you, Dori. A little red wine, for me I think," okay the dwarfs name is Dori good to know.  Gandalf walks through the hallway and starts counting the dwarves on his fingers. 

"Uh..Fili, Kíli. Uh...Oin, Gloin. Dwalin, Balin. Bifur, Bofur, Bombur. Dori, Nori," he says each name he nods at the dwarf. I smile now I know all the names easy peasy. Bilbo then runs past me after one of the dwarves carrying a small basket of tomatoes. His prize winning tomatoes to be specific. 

"Ooh yummy," Allie muses grabbing a tomato. 

"No, no. Not my prize winners, thank you," Bilbo snaps grabbing the plate and the tomato out of Allies hand. 

"Awww," Allie whines.

"Ori!" Gandalf exclaims probably just remembering the name. Suddenly the one named Bifur that has the axe imbedded in his head walks up to Gadndalf and starts gesturing wildly and says something in a tongue I don't know. Probably kuzudhal the secret dwarven language. 

"Yes, you are quite right, Bifur. We appear to be one dwarf short," Gandalf nods in agreement. Hmm Gandalf knows dwarvish that a super secret language though. Come to think of it Gandalf has probably gained the trust of all races.

He is late, is all. He traveled north to a meeting of our kin, he will come," Dwalin explains. 

"Well I can't wait to meet him by the look of your face you respect him quiet a bit don't you. I bet he's a good warrior," Allie interjects skipping down the hallway all the dwarves eyes following her. 

"Mr. Gandalf?" Dori the timid adult comes back holding a small hobbit glass of red wine. 

"Hmm?" Gandalf turns around. 

"A little glass of red wine as requested, it's got a fruity bouquet," Dori explains handing the glass to Gandalf.

"Oh, cheers," Gandalf smile and drinks the whole thing down. It was a small glass and once he was done he looked at it sadly because it was empty. 

"Ooh I want one," Allie reaching to grab the bottle from Dori.

"No Allie that's enough," my hand shoots out and I stop her arm. 

"Awww Grace please it's a party!" Allie pouts.

"Yes but you don't need to drink for it to be a party," I inform her.

"Fine party pooper," Allie crosses her arms and for a split seconds she's sad then she's back to smiles and skipping. Then the bell rings again and all heads turn to the door. Everything goes silent very suddenly. It must be their leader. 

"I'll get it," Allie volunteers skipping to the door. I follow her and Alex follows me prepared to draw weapons in case this so called leader tries anything. Allie rips open the door and I gasp and sigh in relief. It was only Emily. Cute little Emily standing in the doorway. 

"Whats all the noise about?" Emily asks.

"We are having a party with dwarves Emily! Come in come in join us!" Allie cheers grabbing Emily's hand. 

"Uh Allie why are you wearing that nightgown to a party?" Emily asks looking Allie up and down. I look at Allies outfit and choke. 

"Well shit! I forgot we were in night clothes still," Alex swears.

"Oh would you look at that oh well," Allie shrugs.

"Oh no little missy you are changing right now!" I order. Allies pink nightgown was long yes but also kind of tight and made her look to cute. 

"Uh no I'm not," Allie says. 

"Yes you are," I argue.

"No I'm not catch me if you can," Allie squeals and runs away. 

"Wait I'm coming too!" Emily yells and chases after Allie. 

"Freaking hobbits," Alex mutters.


	7. Assassins at A Party

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emily ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I chase Allie into the kitchen where there is a ton of dwarves drinking and stuffing their faces. Allie runs behind the chairs laughing crazily. Yeah she's definitely drunk. She has 3 drunk modes the first crazy party drunk, the second sad drunk, and the third angry drunk. All of them are very funny.

One young blonde one catches my eye and winks and for some reason that makes me very very happy.

"Allie wait up!" I call.

"Okay Emily here get some food and ale!" Allie shoves a plate and a cup into my hands. 

"Uh no thanks I already ate," I put the plate and cup down.

"Nonsense! Hobbits always have room for more!" Allie exclaims handing me a roll. I wasn't hungry I really wasn't but I knew deep down I should eat. So I shove the whole thing in my mouth. The dwarves promptly burst out laughing and Allie hugs me. "Welcome to the party!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Grace  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"So are you really serious about going on this adventure aren't you?" Alex inquires. We stand off to the side whispering privately.

"Yes and it will help us get to our next target," I nod.

"Good point might as well," Alex agrees.

"She's really stupid," I observe as Allie and Emily laugh and talk with the dwarves. Well Allie is laughing Emily was being more shy.

"Yep but she's still a warrior at heart like us," Alex says.

"Yeah I guess but she's a total lightweight," I mumble throwing a small dagger at the wooden cup filled with ale she was about to drink. The dwarves all turn and I stride in.

"Woah good aim," Allie praises and hands me the wooden cup. I don't answer instead I pull the knife out of the cup and drop the cup on the table.

"Who are you?" a dwarf with a funny that asks.

"I am Grace Bloodlust," I reply shortly. Might as well tell them straight up were assassins. Hiding things like that never turns out well. All of the dwarves except the three youngest jaws drop.

"And I am Alex Blackheart." Alex steps in too.

"They are my best friends a long with Emily!" Allie cheers drunkenly.

"They are killers!" Dwalin shouts. "Horrible murderers!"

"Bitch I am fabulous!" Alex snaps and flips her hair.

"And you don't wanna piss us off," I growl.

"They've probably come to kill Thorin!" Nori accuses.

"Hell no although we have speculated. But we only kill those who deserve death," I explain.

"You guys are assassins! How come I didn't know!" Emily and Allie shout at the same time.

"It was not important," Alex and I snap in unison. Turning our attention to the dwarves we see them all drawing weapons. "Allie Emily out now!"

"You know what no! All of you out your weapons down NOW!" Emily shouts.

"She means it and so do I," Allie suddenly sober steps into the table. "We are here to help you so you better put those dam weapons down!" The dwarves remained frozen and brought the anger of two angry hobbits upon themselves

"SHE SAID NOW. DO IT!" Emily exclaims. I pull my two dagger out and Alex brandishes her twin swords. I give my most threatening stare and Balin, the old one with the long white beard, speaks up.

"Do it laddies if they'd wanted to kill Thorin or any of us they would be kinder than to give us false hope."

"No you'd be dead now," Alex smirks.

"Alex not helping," Allie snarks.

"Sorry but it's true." Alex holds her hands up in defense.

"We are not here to kill anyone of you-

"Well except Nori he is on the possible target list," Alex cuts in.

"True but none of you are our next target," I add.

"But you can lead us to him," Alex chimes.

"Again point we are here because of her," I point to Allie. "She wanted to throw a party and me being special to her, Alex being my partner in crime, and Emily is our closest friend so we ended up here. Okay we are not your foes not today not ever-"

"Well unless any of you start killing people," Alex interjects.

"Yes until then we should be allies not enemies," I finish.

"Well I think this party shall not be a bloodbath after all," Balin answers and everyone bursts out laughing.

"Thank you dumbasses," Allie snaps.

"Allie!" Emily exclaims.

"What!?" Allie asks.

"You know what," Emily says.

"Fine fools," Allie rolls her eyes.

"Better," Emily praises. The dwarves seem to find this amusing and all just out laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alex  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Come here," Emily grabs my arm and yanks me into Bilbo's sitting room which was unexpectedly empty. Allie and Grace were in there too. 

"You're freaking assassins!" Allie whisper yells. 

"Yes we are," Grace answers coolly. 

"How can you be so calm about this!" Emily exclaims throwing her hands up.

"Well we've been doing it for quite awhile now," I sighs.

"Seriously!" Emily snaps.

"Is this why whenever we leave the Shire and stay in a new town we stay for a month then abruptly leave no matter what time it is?" Allie asks.

"Yes," Grace and I reply. 

"I hated that time you made us leave in the middle of the night," Emily mutters.

"Well we didn't want to get caught and we still don't," Grace shrugs.

"Uh uh and just to be clear we only kill horrible people," I but in.

"Like the thain we just killed him earlier," Grace explains.

"WHAT!?!?!" Emily and Allie shout. 

"He was a bad person a really bad person!" I defend.

"He passed our test of inhumanity with flying colors," Grace agrees.

"Oh my Yavanna," Allie gasps and shakes her head.

"That was my grandpa! You know what!!" Emily starts.

"What" Grace and I ask.

"Thank you now tell me does my father pass?" Emily finishes.

"Yes he does but we can't kill more than one hobbit a year," I start.

"It's a rule Galadriel gave us," Grace interjects.

"Ohhhhkay just don't freak out the dwarves anymore please please," Allie begs.

"Fine we won't," Grace and I mumble.

"Thank you," Allie says and walks out.

"Well I have best friends who are assassins that's awesome," Emily gasps.


	8. Thorin Oakenshield

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Allie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey wanna watch me challenge the dwarves to a drink off?" Emily asks.

"Sure!" I reply. Emily beams and it takes off the edge. 

"Hello boys I'm Emliy and I'm challenging you to a drink off," Emily states blatantly. The boys are Fili and Kili. 

"Fili," Fili nods at her.

"Kili, and do you really think you can beat the both of us?" Kili teases. 

"Yeah I'm a pretty good drinker," Emily and I smirk because we both know something they don't.

"Alright lass your on," Fili grins. Emily grabs a full chalice and chugs it down without batting an eye. The two do the same. 

"Excuse me I'm Ori," the youngest dwarf says.

"Well hello Ori I'm Allie," I smile big the turn to the drink off again. All of them are on their 3rd cup. 

"I have to say I'm wondering how you are?"

"I'm fine why?"

"Well if I found out two of my best friends were assasins I'd be a lift little freaked out," Ori responds.

"Yeah I'm a little freaked out about 2 of my best friends being assassins but worse things have happened to me. But thank you Ori I appreciate your concern." The 5th cup now and Kili is starting to slow down. 

"Well I have a motto what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. I remind myself of it all the time. Helps me get though life," Ori adds. In that case I'm very very strong.

"That's great motto Ori thank you." 

"Okay I'm out," Kili bows outs after the 7th cup. 

"You gonna keep up lass?" Fili smirks.

"No you getting tired?" Emily retorts. I turn to say something to Ori but his brothers drag him away. Frowning I turn back to the game.

"So what makes a lass like you into adventure?" Kili asks.

"Just want to leave my boring life," I lie.

"Can you fight?" Kili asks.

"Yes Grace taught me the basics of daggers. I have pretty good aim if I do say so myself," I reply. 

"Well I suppose that'd be useful. But you really shouldn't be wanting to come. Our leader might not let you."

"Why is that?" I demand as Emily chugs down her 10th cup unfazed.

"Your a lass not meant for adventures," Kili answers coolly. I jump into fury and open my mouth to yell a snappish reply but Alex beats me too it.

"The hell you say?!?! I could fucking kill you in seconds dwarf! Just because we are fucking girls does not mean we are not fucking equal to you. You want to know what? Damm you you know what fuck you!" Alex rants. Kili goes pale and freezes. I see Alex glance at his exposed left hand and freeze. "Fucking shit your my fucking platonic." I can't help it I burst out laughing. 

"My name's Kili," Kili offers weakly.

"Alex Blackheart but you already know that," Alex counters then they wander off to talk. 

"Woah you just don't give up do you?" Fili sighs after his 12th. "I give up your one tough lass."

"Thank you," Emily smirks and drinks down her 16th.

"How are you unfazed?" Fili asks.

"Its my secret," Emily winks and walks off. 

"Shes one dynamite gal," Fili sighs deeply as Bilbo runs up obviously furious and flustered. 

"Allie when this party is over because ooooohh you're in for it," Bilbo snarks. 

"Hey Bilbo come on enjoy the party before their leader arrives. From what I've heard he's a pretty serious guy. Sounds like a real party pooper even worse than you," I say.

"Ugh!" Bilbo stomps his feet and tugs at his hair.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt. But what should do with my plate?" polite little Ori asks.

"Here you go, Ori, give it to me." Fili says and take her epistle from Ori tossing it to Kili. Kili throws it to another dwarf in the kitchen, they continue doing this with all the plates. I laugh as the plates fly past my head through the air. Alex, Grace and Emily appear beside me and tap their feet along with the beat. 

"Excuse me! That's my mother's Westfarthing pottery, it's over a hundred years old!" Bilbo exclaims. The dwarves ignore him and start using the cutlery to play music. "And...and, ca...can you not do that, you'll blunt them!"

"Ooh, d'you hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!" Bofur teases.

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks," Kili starts singing as carefree as ever. 

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks," Fili continues. 

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates.

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates! 

Cut the cloth and tread on the fat. 

Leave the bones on the bedroom-mat, pour the milk on the pantry-floor, splash the wine on every door, dump the crocks in a boiling bowl, pound them up with a thumping pole. 

When you've finished, if any are whole, send them down the hall to roll!" we all sing together. Gandalf laughs as he watches the dwarves cleaning up the dishes and cutlery as they sing.

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" I shout louder than anyone to end the song. As the dwarves laugh, Bilbo walks into the kitchen to see all his plates and cutlery have been cleaned and stacked. 

"Well how bout that Bilbo?" I ask patting him on the back. Suddenly three loud knocks on the door makes everyone freeze and stare. I suppose this leader of theirs is here now.


	9. Sexist Pig Holes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Allie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello bla bla blah Allie at your service. I saved you some soup and bread so you won't starve. Follow me int-hot dam! Your s-mahagdj." Grace luckily slapped her hand over my mouth before I said anything too embarrassing. But the hot dam was still heard sadly. But hey it's true! Their leader is...well hot dam! He has long ebony hair with a few grey stress streaks, blue pools of water for eyes, a black stubble for a beard, obvious muscles under his clothes, he is taller than the other dwarves, he has metal beads in his hair, and this dominating air about him. He was pure 100% man! 

I swear when our eyes met he froze to and maybe gasped. But he didn't freeze for long and he probably didn't freeze at all. I'm just seeing things. 

"Thorin at your service," the man bows and steps in besides me. I freeze and tingles go up my spine when his arm brushes mine. Agggh I just wanna kiss him! Dang it Allie! Snap out of it! No not again! NEVER again! 

"Emily at your service," Emily bows. Grace and Alex give nods of recognition and Bilbo just stands still mouth gaped. 

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice," Thorin says hanging up his jacket. "I wouldn't have found it at all, had it not been for that mark on the door."

"Mark? There's no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago!" Bilbo exclaims. "Allie you didn't paint the door pink again did you?" 

"Psshshs no I didn't. Or maybe I did I'm a bit drunk right now," I giggle.

"Well then Emily did you do it with her?" Bilbo asks.

"Nope we did not," Emily denies.

"There is a mark, I've put it there myself," Gandalf interjects. "Bilbo Baggins, Emily, Allie, Alex, and Grace allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." So his full name is Thorin Oakenshield that's just so perfect! 

"So, this is the hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin completely ignores the prescience of Emily, Grace, Alex and I. 

"Bilbo I've done more fighting than him!" I laugh.

"Me too," Emily joins in. Alex and Grace raise and eyebrow they don't even need to brag on their fighting we all know.

"Pardon me?" Bilbo stammers. 

"Axe or sword, what's your weapon of choice?" Thorin continues after glancing our way.

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know. But I fail to see why that's relevant," Bilbo huffs crossing his arms.

"I thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar," Thorin teases and all the dwarves laugh. 

"Do no speak to him like that!" I snap stepping right in front of this Thorin. 

"Who are you?" Thorin asks and I can tell he's lying about not knowing me. But I get angry anyway.

"I let you in! I'm Allie and I do have skill with fighting so does she," I point at Emily. "And then well you don't even known the half of it!" I exclaim stomping my feet. 

"Oh I apologize and sure whatever you wanna think," Thorin seems sad for a moment then brushes it off and then me. He pushes past is into the dining room and I'm left fuming.

"Patience Allie if you want to join this adventure you need to win his favor," Grace scolds.

"I'll kill him," I growl.

"Me too," Alex and Emily agree. 

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Grace grumbles holding her head. 

"Oh please," I hiss hitting her shoulder and walking into the crowded dining room. 

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asks. I assume Thorin came from a meeting with some other dwarves. 

"Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms," Thorin replies eating his soup with much more grace than the other dwarves.

"And what did the dwarves of the Iron Hill say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asks. 

"They will not come," Thorin sighs and all the other dwarves are visibly upset. "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone."

"You're doing a quest?" Bilbo asks and I face palm this whole thing is about a quest.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light," Gandalf suggests. Bilbo nods and as he leaves the room Gandalf pulls out a map and opens it on the table. 

"Thats a cool map," I marvel.

"Agreed," Emily agrees.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak," Gandalf explains pointing to the solitary peak. There was a cool dragon picture around the top of the peak. 

"That's a cool dragon," I whisper. 

"The Lonely Mountain," Emily reads over Thorins shoulder. 

"Aye, Oin has read the portents, and the portents say: it is time," Gloin pitches in. 

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. When the birds of the old return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end," Oin explains. 

"Uh...what beast?" Bilbo, Emily, and I ask. 

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals," Bofur over explains dragons 

"I know what a dragon is," I counter. 

"Yes, I know what a dragon is," Bilbo and Emily say too. Ori suddenly leaps to his feet.

"I'm not afraid, I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the dwarfish iron right up his jacksy!" Ori shouts and everyone but his older brother cheers him on.

"Sit down!" Dori hisses pulling Ori down. 

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest," Balin sighs.

"Hey! Who are you calling dim?" Ori snaps and I laugh out loud. Most of them are dim. That causes them to all start talking. Fili opens his mouth then closes it again. He obviously wants to speak.

"SHUT IT," Emily shouts and everyone quiets.

"We may be few in number. But we're fighters, all of us! To the last dwarf!" Fili cheers.

"And elf," I hear Grace mumble under her breath. 

"And you forget we have a wizard in our company, Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time," Kili exclaims. All eyes turn to Gandalf who is choking on his pipe.

"Oh, well. No, uh, I...I wouldn't say..." Gandalf stammers.

"How many then?" Alex asks.

"What?" Gandalf acts clueless.

"Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!" Emily smirks. The dwarves start talking all together again, getting angrier.

"Uh...Please. Please," I try to quiet then without shouting. I don't know why that would ever work.

"Enough!" Thorin and Grace stand up and yell. They glance at each other for a moment and Grace carries her signature smirk. I roll my eyes they are definitely going to clash heads.


	10. Tough Ass Gals

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emily   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look East to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" Thorin rallies and everyone cheers. "DU BEKAR DU BEKAR." Wait what was that? 

"You forget the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain," Balin points out and everyone quiets.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true," Gandalf replies and twiddles his fingers and a key appears. 

"Woah cool magic," Allie mumbles.

"Allie hush," Grace chides and Allie sticks her tongue out at her.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asks breathily his eyes are wide as if he staring at a key that will make or break his life.

"It was given to me by your father by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now," Gandalf explains and hands the key over. Thorin clutches the key as if it was a life line. 

"If there is a key, there must be a door!" Fili states as if it wasn't obvious.

"Really?" I ask sarcastically. Fili grins and elbows me.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls," Gandalf reports pointing to the Mao.

"There's another way in," Kili states.

"No shit," Alex grumbles and face palms.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it, but there are others in Middle-Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But if we're careful and clever, I believe that it can be done," Gandalf relays.

"That's why we need a burglar," Ori pipes up.

"Hmm. And a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine," Bilbo obliviously remarks. 

"And are you?" Gloin asks 

"Am I what?" Bilbo asks.

"He said he's an expert!" Oin exclaims he most likely missed most of the conversation.

"Me? No! No, No, No! I...I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life. But she has and her and her and her!" Bilbo pushes the attention to Grace, Alex, Allie and I. The dwarves shake their heads and brush that last part off.

"And I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material," Balin agrees.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves," Dwalin reasons. 

"The dwarf said to the two highly trained assassins and their best friends," Allie snaps.

"Yeah we can fend for ourselves just fine!" I yell.

"No way your gentle hobbit lasses!" 

"Mr Baggins can't be a burglar he's too meek."

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!" Gandalf shouts.

"Wait! If Bilbo doesn't want to go why can't you consider us!" Allie shouts getting everyone's attentive.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. Us especially," I add.

"While this dragon is most likely accustomed to the smell of a dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives you a distinct advantage if you take us," Grace interjects. 

"There's a lot more to us than appearances suggest. And we have got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including ourselves," Alex murmurs. 

"Okay I see the possible reason to bring the two assassins but not the extra hobbits," Gandalf nods.

"These two extra hobbits just so happen to be allies with the two strongest most dangerous assassins in all of Middle Earth," Alex counters.

"And we've trained them some. They can fight pretty well," Grace nods.

"We are also very sneaky," Allie and I chime.

"No we will take Mr Baggins the four girls will not come," Thorin demands.

"Why not?" Allie challenges.

"Because you are ladies and you should stay at home with your husband's," Thorin snaps. Alex, Grace and I all gasp. The rooms goes silent and the dwarves seem curious about our shock. 

"Oh shit," I mutter.

"Oh he's in for it now," Alex grins.


	11. Yoohoo Big Allie Blowout!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Allie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How dare he? I mean how dare he use my gender as an excuse!

"How dare you! I don't care who you are mister Oakenshield! But no one and I mean no one! Is a sexist..pig...hole! in front of me! Did you know if not for women there would be no men! hobbits! elves! or DWARVES! DO YOU KNOW WHAT A WOMAN HAD TO DO TO BRING YOU INTO BEING YOU SEXIST ASSHOLE Women are equal to men!"

"Yeah right. Women are meant for the kitchen and providing for family," one of the dwarves snorts. I see red and all hope of sanity is lost. Dwalin stands up to defend his king who I'm face to face with now but two knives on either side of his head landing into the wall behind him make sit down. I see Alex and Grace smirk triumphantly and look to me.

"NO WE AREN'T WE ARE FREAKING EGUAL YOU A-HOLES! My gender doesn't say squat about me and you should all learn to see past the fact that I'm a women! Did you know there are no male assassins that have had more than 5 successful kills? Did you know the female body endures more pain than what should be physically possible without dying during labor? Did you know the most famous female warrior the only known dragon killer Ela Nomad a human single handedly tricked and killed Redag the Deadly. Did you huh huh huh," I rant. "I mean come on!?!? I thought you would know better than this!?!?! Jeesh this just kills me every time!"

"Very well if you can prove your worth you may join in this quest," Thorin unfazed says. The others dwarves should be nodding but they are shocked. I guess I'm pretty scary when I'm mad.

"Alright," Grace nods and out of nowhere a knife from Grace lands into a roll Bombur was eating. "Done." Grace and Alex are crazy fast.

"Me next," Alex says and a knife instantly lands into the wall pinning one of Kilis hair beads. "Done."

"I guess we have to now Emily," I sigh deeply and pull the knife Grace threw at Dwalin out of the wall.

"Yeah I guess we do," Emily sheepishly laughs and pulls the knife Alex threw at Dwalin. We step into the front room.

"Duel?" I ask.

"Sure," Emily nods and we bow to each other.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Yes," Emily replies and we instantly clash weapons. Every time of hit she blocks and every time she hits I block. We are evenly matched but the duel lasts long enough and has enough skill and effort to prove ourselves.

"Done," we chime together after bowing to each other again.

"Well alright then here," Balin hands the four of us contracts. I grab it and give a quick scan before grabbing a quill and signing my name at the bottom. But I pause at the few other spots for signing and things.

"Funeral arrangements?" I whisper to Grace.

"Yes what would you like to be done with your body? if we recover it, what kind of ceremony you want? you know that sort of thing," Grace explains.

I nod and scribble out a small ceremony lots of flowers. Then for family/spouse I write Grace Bloodlust Emily Writle, Bilbo Baggins, Alex Blackheart. 

"Here." I hand the contract to Balin.

"Wait you didn't sign your full name lass and do you have any blood relatives?" Balin hands back the contract. I involuntarily freeze and force myself to take a deep breath before talking.

"Is the full name necessary? No I don't have any blood relatives that would need to be alerted of my passing," I reply.

"Well I suppose this will do. Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield lass," Balin shakes my hand.

"Thank you." I beam.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emily  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I read through the contract a little amazed at its length, possible deaths, and fine writing. But I sign anyway I'm leaving this place no matter what.

I sign Emily Freda Writle for my name. For funeral arrangements I put I want to be burned and my ashes spread everywhere. Lastly for family I put Alex Blackheart, Grace Bloodlust, and Allie.

"Here and my blood family would not need be alerted." I hand it to Balin.

"Alrighty lass welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin shakes my hand.

"Why thank you." I smile and sit down next to Fili and Kili.

"Welcome lass this adventure will be so much more fun with you," Fili says.

"Well I'm glad I'm coming," I say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Grace  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I read through the contract snorting at all the ways they think I can get killed. Please mangled by orcs no way. When I die its gonna be one of the assassins I've trained proving themselves.

I sign my name Grace Deanara Bloodlust. For funeral arrangements I place hide my body, cover up the murder, no one shall know outside of the company how I've died. I can't risk all the people that fear me finding out that I'm dead. I wish to be feared even after death. For family/spouse I put Allie, Alex Blackheart, and Emily Writle. I also put a side note of don't ask questions about any of our families blood relatives. 

"Here." I place contract on the table and don't even wait for an answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alex  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I heard Grace snort at all the possible deaths and I do too. I mean we've lived in this Middle Earth a very long time and we've learned all the tricks of living in near death situations. We are very quick and can think on our feet. If I were to go anyway it would be death by carnivorous plant. Yeah and I'm not explaining that any further so deal with it.

I sign Alex Gren Blackheart for my name. Then throw my body into an abyss after setting it on fire for funeral arrangements. Lastly for family/spouse I write Grace Balckheart, Allie, Kili (platonic soulbond), and Emily Writle. Yeah that little squirt is my platonic. I know because I saw a black heart mark on his hand along with a big AB. It explains the connection I felt when I saw his eyes. Also on my hand I have the Durins crest with two arrows through it along with a huge KD. So yeah we have a platonic soulbond. Yay.

"Done." I hand the contract to the scholar, Balin.

"Well congratulations on your platonic bond with our Prince Kili and welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield," Balin gasps and announces.

"Yeah thanks," I wave my hand at all the shocked faces around the table.

"Alex manners!" Emily snaps.

"I mean oh my gosh I'm so flattered to be platonics with Kili Durin! Oh gosh this is like a dream come true!" I exclaim in a sarcastic fake girly voice.

"Well I'm so flattered to be platonics with one of the most feared assassins in all of Middle Earth!" Kili counters with an equally sarcastic snaps girly voice. We stare at each other for a second then bust out laughing.

"Perfect match," Fili smirks.

"Well you are certainly 4 very interesting gals," Balin remarks.

"Well of course if we were ordinary we'd all be married and have kids!" Emily responds.

"But we all said screw that!" Alex continues.

"Lets be free women!" Allie finishes.


	12. Bilbo Faints

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Grace  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What about you Bilbo?" Allie asks suddenly.

"What about me?" Bilbo inquires.

"Are you coming?" Allie enlightens.

"Here look it over." Balin hands Bilbo a contract. "It's just the usual summary about the pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth" Balin explains. 

"Funeral arrangements?"  Bilbo squeaks. Bilbo opens the contract and starts reading it. "Ooh."  As Bilbo reads the contract, I see Thorin whisper to Gandalf and decide to listen in. It's a force of habit and I like to make sure the people I'm around don't get smart with me. 

"I cannot guarantee their safety."

"Understood. But I do not think they'll need your protection," Gandalf responds.

"Nor will I be responsible for their fate," Thorin whispers.

"Agreed," Gandalf nods. 

"Stop eavesdropping," Allie whisper yells to me.

"I'm just making sure they aren't underestimating me," I argue.

"Whatever." Allie rolls her eyes. 

"Total's cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding, one fourteenth of total profit if any." Bilbo reads getting paler as he goes. "Seems fair. Uh...'The present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof, including, but not limited to...lacerations. Evisceration. Incineration?"

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye," Bofur explains nodding his head enthusiastically. Bilbo asks a few breaths probably to try and process. 

"You alright, laddie?" Balin asks.

"They aren't underestimating us are they?" Allie asks.

"No Gandalf isn't but the leader Thorin does," I reply.

"Huh? Yeah, I fe..." Bilbo pauses taking a huge breath. "I feel a bit faint."

"He's infuriating," Allie mutters.

"Think furnace, with wings," Bofur adds.

"I...I...I need air," Bilbo complains.

"Why do you let him bother you?" I look at Allie. She usually so resilient against peoples judgement.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then puff! You're nothing more than a pile of ash!" Bofur exclaims smirking.

"Because he looks down on women and people he seems lesser and I won't stand for that," Allie hisses in a quiet voice.

"I think I'll be-No." Bilbo faints dead away.

"Oh, very helpful, Bofur," Alex growls picking Bilbo up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emily  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"So why do you want your best friend who's an assassins to kill your father?" Fili asks and I turn to him hiding a flinch. 

"Oh you heard that?" I mumble setting the book I was looking at down. 

"Yes and it got me curious. A pretty seemingly innocent gal like you want your own father dead. Seems off," Fili shrugs stepping closer. Pausing for a second I put on an emotionless mask. Grace and Alex taught us to hide our emotions in critical situations so our foes wouldn't get the best of us. I guess I'm using it now. Fili picks up a random book and looks at it. After Bilbo fainted I stepped into Bilbo's reading room to have a breather. 

"Well mister Durin I believe that's none of your business," I reply keeping a cool voice.

"I suppose but your apart of the company now and I need to know if any of you have soft spots. Things that can't be spoken about or pasts that would come to light in a harmful way?" Fili manages to give a good reason for his invading my personal life.

"But thats half the adventure the bad pasts coming up. And of course half the mystery mister Fili. I can't give up all my secrets and neither can they." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alex  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"So platonics huh?" Kili grins.

"Yeah which means don't go trying shit with me," I snap.

"Well of course not but we are tied together for life," Kili counters.

"Yeah I guess we are. This makes you my ally don't go blabbing my secret identity. Or I will have to fuck you up platonic or not," I threaten. 

"Hahaha okay." Kili gets a look at my serious face then gulps. "Seriously?" I nod. "Oh okay then."


	13. Songs of Sadness

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alex  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yeah I left Kili very shocked.

"Alex so how's the platonic life?" Emily jokes.

"Not a big deal actually," I shrug.

"Oh yes it is," Allie interjects coming from around a corner.

"Well that's because you and Grace were already close when you got the bond," Emily points out.

"Yes but it amplified everything and made us legally family," Allie counters.

"Point," I nod.

"Yes it is rather enjoyable I suppose," Grace says coming out of nowhere. Emily and Allie jump I do not.

"Grace I need to put a bell on you or something," Allie exclaims.

"It wouldn't work," Grace says.

"Yeah I guess," Allie nods.

"Shhh," Emily suddenly holds up her finger and we all quiet. Bilbo storms by and I can hear Balin speak from the side kitchen room.

"It appears we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, minors, tinkers, toy makers. Hardly the stuff of legend," Balin mumbles.

"There are a few warriors amongst us," Thorin says.

"Old warriors," Balin replies.

"I would take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills, for when I called upon them, they answered. Loyalty, honor, a willing heart. I can ask no more than that," Thorin explains.

"You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains. A life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor," Balin says gratefully.

"From my grandfather to my father, this key has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me," Thorin argues.

"Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done," Balin agrees.

"Why does he have to be so noble and such a sexist jack ass at the same time," Allie sighs.

"Allie!" Emily gasps.

"She's right," I defend.

"Yeah I guess," Emily nods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emily  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So your not coming?" I ask Bilbo leaning against the door frame of his room.

"No adventures aren't for me," Bilbo shakes his head.

"Well okay then. I just want you to know how thankful I am to you. You gave me all of us a safe haven here and that's means so much to me. Your a great friend Bilbo and if I don't come back I'll definitely miss you," I hug him.

"Oh Emily I'll miss you too but you better come back," Bilbo snaps.

"Oh okay I'll try my hardest," I laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Allie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Here Bilbo," I offer handing him the signed document stating Bag End was completely his.

"No Allie." Bilbo shreds it.

"Bilbo! Why did you do that?"

"Because Bag End will always be your home. Remember no matter what you can always return here" Bilbo promises grabbing my shoulders.

"Thank you Bilbo and I will." I hug him blinking back tears.

"Don't thank me thank good ole mom and dad," Bilbo jokes and grins.

"Haha yeah." I wipe the tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Grace  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emily returns from Bilbos room and the four of us sit around the living room. The dwarves are crowded at the front near the fireplace. Allie is half asleep in a rocking chair mumbling about kittens. She's going to have the hangover from hell tomorrow morning. Emily gets grabbed by Fili and sat in the middle of him and Kili. Alex and I warily stand in the back. It is silent save for the fire crackling till Thorin begins singing.

_"Far over the Misty Mountains cold._

_To dungeons deep and caverns old._

_We must away ere break of day._

_To find our long forgotten gold."_ The dwarves join in the song after that _._

_"The pines were roaring on the height._

_The winds were moaning in the night._

_The fire was red, it flaming spread._

_The trees like torches blazed with light_."


	14. Allie is a Good Gambler

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Grace   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I awake to groaning and I shoot to my feet scanning my area. All the dwarves are still sleeping so is Alex and Emily but Allie is waking up. 

"Drink to much?" I ask smirking.

"Shut it," Allie hisses. She's holding her head and stretching her back. 

"Oh and I bet your neck hurts from sleeping in that rocking chair," I predict. 

"I hate you."

"Oh but you love me," I tease.

"Sadly yes." Allie slowly gets up covering her eyes. 

"Buck up come on you have to change and pack." I guide her to her room. Their we change. I change into black breeches, a black lace up blouse, flat boots, and braid my hair. Before putting on my blouse I put on a black strip of cloth around my stomach and slipped 10 knives into it. Then I put on a leather chest plate and slid 2 knives into that. Then I put on a belt with 10 small daggers and two swords into it. Sliding a quiver full of arrows on my back along with my bow. I may favor my daggers but I am trained with all other weapons. I also put two back up daggers in my boots and 2 strapped to my thighs. Of course last but not least my two leather gauntlets. 

"That's a lot of weapons," Allie comments.

"Well of course theirs a lot of evil out there Allie," I say matter-o-factly. 

"Oh all I have is the twin daggers you gave me," Allie says with a downcast look. 

"You'll be fine if we stop by a town I'll outfit you thoroughly," I promise.

"Thank you Grace and I assume Alex has the same amount of weapons," Allie guesses. 

"Yes the same except she has nicer larger twin daggers. Her outfit she's wearing I assume is the same to mine only navy blue." 

"Oh well what about my outfit" Allie asks and twirls. She's wearing a purple flouncy skirt with black breeches underneath, a purple blouse with a black leather chest plate, and a belt with 2 daggers in it. 

"Good, now go through what you have packed," I order.

"Okay one extra pair of clothes, brush, 5 apples, some of the granola bars we made yesterday, hygiene products, healing herbs, water cask, 2 cloaks, tooth brush, bed roll, fire starting box don't roll your eyes we may need it, lots and lots of bandages, needle and thread, moms mirror, journal, pencils, and lastly ribbons."

"Sounds good now put it by the door I'll wake Emily and Alex." She nods and walks off. Walking into the living room I see the dwarves still asleep Alex awake and Emily half asleep. "Wake up Emily you have to pack." I shake her shoulder.

"What about you guys?" Emily lazily asks. 

"We were already gonna leave for our next target so we are already packed," Alex explains. 

"Oh okay," Emily yawns and wipes her eyes.

"Ill show you what to pack and wear," Allie offers leading Emily to her room witch Alex following. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emily  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I pack and change into an outfit much like Allies the only difference was the color. Mine is mint green and I only have one large butcher knife. Alex changed to into a similar outfit to graces only navy blue. 

"Ready?" Alex asks.

"Yep." I nod and we walk into the hall.

"You have a dress too how are you gonna fight in that?" Grace exclaims.

"Its not a dress it's a combat skirt!" I defend.

"Yeah." Allie high gives me. Suddenly a loud snore pierces the air.

"Are they still fucking asleep?" Alex growls.

"Yeah except their leader Oakenshield," Grace replies. 

"He's eating some toast, a banana, and some of my hot chocolate. I made a batch," Allie explains and turns on her heel walking into the kitchen.

"She's still mad at him for last night isn't she?" I ask.

"Oh she's pissed," Grace nods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the dwarves got up one by one ate breakfast and prepared. After everyone was ready we headed to the inn, got their ponies, saddled up, and left. It was a lot less exciting than Allie and I originally thought but that's okay. 

"So it's been an hour when do you think Bilbo will join?" Allie asks.

"What do you mean I thought he wasn't coming," Bofur inquires. 

"Gandalf left a contract on the table," I chime.

"Oh well I bet he'll come," Bofur says.

"I bet you 10 coins he won't," Gloin replies to Bofur.

"Your on," Bofur grins. That got the dwarves started and zoo. everyone was taking bets. Well everyone except Grace, Alex, Thorin and I. Allie was betting with everyone. 

"Hey Thorin you gonna bet?"Allie shouts. 

"No," Thorin answers. This makes Allie speed her pony up next to Thorins in the front.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Allie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on its all good fun," I encourage.

"I do not bet. I'm a leader I have to set an example," Thorin counters.

"But if your so uptight all of the time you'll frustrate your younger quest members," I point out. "They might lose respect for you."

"Fine 10 coins says he won't come," Thorin caves to my words and smile.

"Deal." I grin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wait! Wait!" Everyone stops and turns to look at Bilbo as he runs towards is, waiving the contract. "I signed it." Bilbo gives the contract to Balin and I smile triumphantly at Thorin.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield," Balin welcomes. 

"Give him a pony," Thorin orders turning back around.

"No, no, no, no. That...that won't be necessary. Thank you. I'm sure I can keep up on foot. Yeah, I...I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know? Even got as far as Frog Morton on-ahhh." Bilbo is suddenly cut off as Fili and Kili grab his shoulders plopping him on a long.

"Come on, Nori! Pay up," Oin shouts after a few minutes. That's when the money bags go flying. I catch several and pocket them.

"Well mister Oakenshield I believe you owe me," I grin.

"Sneaky halfling," Thorin grumbles and hands the money over.

"I am half of nothing!" I retort.

"Uh...wait, wait. Stop! Stop! We have to turn around," Bilbo suddenly shouts. Thorin and I roll our eyes and turn our heads.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asks.

"I forgot my handkerchief," Bilbo states completely serious.

"Oh Yavanna," I mumble.

"Here! Use this," Bofur calls and rips off a bit of cloth from his robe and throws it to Bilbo, who looks at it with disgust. 

"Move on!" Thorin demands.

"You'll have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs, and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire. But home is now behind you. The world is ahead," I hear Gandalf comment.


	15. Pale Orc

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alex  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We stopped for camp when nightfell. Everyone set up their bed rolls after we all ate soup made by Bombur and Bofur. What I noticed quickly was everyone had their own little groups. Balin and Dwalin slept near Thorin but not too close. Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur slept near the fire. Fili and Kili slept under a rock over hang. I naturally gravitated towards Kili with the feeling of needing to protect him. That's how I ended up 2 feet away from his bed roll under the over hang. Allie gravitated towards a challenge along with Emily and they both went up a tree. Grace didn't set up a bed roll she just started pacing around. We elves don't need very much sleep at all. Gloin and Oin slept near the fire. Ori Dori and Nori slept together too. 

"Grace why aren't turn setting up a bed roll?" Allie asks.

"I don't need to," Grace replies.

"Course you do your only human," Emily says.

"No I'm and elf so is Alex," Grace remarks.

"YOUR ELVES!" Thorin, Emily, Allie, Fili and Kili exclaim all at once. I have a feeling everyone else would have had the same reaction if they were awake. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Allie demands.

"Uh yes, we thought you knew," Grace says.

"Yeah I mean our hair never tangles, we never have blemishes, our ears are pointy, we are super tall, and our general awesomeness," I explain.

"I thought you were half hobbit half woman," Allie mutters. 

"That's a good point I've always been jealous of you short bleach blonde hair, blue eyes, and height," Emily nods. 

"I've always been jealous of Graces thick brown curls, hazel eyes and the fact she never had blemishes," Allie sighs.

"You guys are pretty too. Allie you have blue green eyes and an awesome hair style!" Grace compliments. She's right Allies hair is super short in the back but gradually gets longer in the front then the two front strands are super long. She likes to have Grace braid them. 

"Hell Emily you to you wavy long black hair and green eyes is just amazing," I add.

"Thanks," Emily and Allie thank while blushing profusely. 

"I can't believe my platonic is an elf!" Kili exclaims.

"Do you have a problem with elves?" Alex growls.

"No none of the dwarves do," Gandalf cuts in sending pointed looks in Thorin, Fili and Kili's direction. 

"Oh wait I know the story of Erebor!" Grace says suddenly

"Oh yeah well we are from Mirkwood but we haven't been back there for at least 300 hundred years. Last I heard Thranduil abandoned you only 60 years ago," I explain.

"So we won't have a problem now will we," Allie snaps and glares at Thorin. Everyone nods in agreement and we sit in silence for a moment. I sit back down on my bed roll sighed deeply. I mean how did they not know? I guess I could pass as half hobbit half woman. I guess the pointy ears aren't a dead give away anymore. Emily and Allie smile nod and climb back up their tree. 

"Good girl! Here's a good girl. It's our little secret, Myrtle. Just tell no one. Shh-shh..." Bilbo gets up and gives an apple to Myrtle the pony he had been riding all day. I knew they would bond. 

Suddenly a loud shriek pierces the air. Grace and I shoot to our feet ready to draw weapons if necessary.

"What was that?" Bilbo asks. Emily and Allie poke their heads out of the tree leaves with matching terrified expressions. 

"Orcs," Kili answers.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asks.

"Throat cutters. There'd be dozens of them out there. The low lands are crawling with them," Fili explains. The pair wear matching dead serious grim expressions.

"They strike, in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood," Kili says seriously. Bilbo turns around and Fili and Kili laugh.

"No," I hiss and hit Kili in the back of the head. Allie literally falls out of the tree obviously pissed off. 

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin beats her too the lecture. 

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili defends. His face reminds me of a kicked puppy.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world," Thorin grumbles and returns to his rock near the tree. 

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs," Balin comforts. "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of orcs, led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler.

The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the king. 

Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief, he went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. 

We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him. A young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield.

Azog the Defiler learned that day, that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken.

Our forces rallied, and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated, but there was no feast, nor song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few, had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow, there is one I could call king."

"Woah," Allie whispers. All the dwarves have risen and are looking at Thorin with respect as he turns around. 

"And the Pale Orc? What happened to him?" Emily asks.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago," Thorin growls.

"Why do I feel like from the look on Gandalfs face that isn't true," Grace whispers just quiet enough so no one but me with my elf hearing can.


	16. Pouring Rain

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emily  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Can I just say I HATE the rain. I can't stand it. Whenever I get wet I go out. Just pass out.

"Uh Emily," Fili shakes my shoulder.

"Yeah what," I mumble half awake.

"You passed out in your saddle," Fili says.

"Gave us quite a scare?" Kili adds.

"Just leave me I pass out when it rains. Ill be fine once I'm dry," I say and then I'm out again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alex  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure it's okay?" Kili asks me.

"Yeah happens every time. Just make sure she doesn't fall off," I respond casually.

"Strange but okay." Fili nods.

"Speaking of strange my sweet platonic. Why aren't you wearing a jacket and obviously not bothered by this rain. Even Grace seems slightly bothered," Kili wonders. I hold back a flinch and in an instant I catch a knife flying at Kili's shoulder.

"Grace!' Allie snaps.

"Anyways rain just doesn't bother me. It makes me quite happy and rejuvenated," I lie.

"Oh well okay," Kili says.

"Strange people," Fili grumbles pushing Emily back in the saddle.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf? Can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asks Gandalf.

"It is raining, master dwarf. And it will continue to rain until the rain is done! If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard," Gandalf answers.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asks.

"What?" Gandalf asks.

"Other wizards?" Allie clarifies. "Or witches."

"There are five us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, The White. Then there are the two blue wizards. Though now, I've quite forgotten their names," Gandalf replies.

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asks.

"Well, that would be Radagast, The Brown," Gandalf answers.

"Is he a great wizard or is he...more like you?" Bilbo smirks when he asks.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forestlands to the East, and a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world" Gandalf explains with an eyebrow raised.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We stopped mid day at an old ruined farm when it stopped raining to dry off. I picked Emily up off her horse and sat her by where Oin and Gloin would probably make a fire.

"We'll camp here for the night. Fíli, Kíli, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them," Thorin orders. Gandalf looks around the ruined farm.

"A farmer and his family used to live here," Gandalf states.

"Oin, Gloin," Thorin calls.

"Aye?" Oin says.

"Get the fire going", Thorin demands.

"Right you are," Oin replies.

"Your really bossy,"Allie teases from beside him. Thorin just glares.

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the hidden valley," Gandalf suggests.

"I've told you already. I will not go near that place," Thorin hisses.

"Why not? The Elves could help us, we could get food, rest, advice," Gandalf persuades.

"I do not need their advice," Thorin retorts.

"Famous last words," Allie chimes causing Thorin to scowl.

"Know your place," Thorin reminds her.

"Says the dwarf king without a kingdom," Allie snaps back.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us," Gandalf interjects.

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing! You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather, who betrayed my father.." Thorin trails for but the point of his words remain.

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past," Gandalf scolds.

"I did not know they were yours to keep," Thorin counters angrily.  
Gandalf turns and walks off in frustration.

"I don't think the elves of the hidden valley could have helped even if they wanted to." Allie jabs a finger into Thorins ribs. He elbows her back.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo nervously questions.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense," Gandalf growls.

"And who's that?" Bilbo asks.

"Myself, mister Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day!" Gandalf exclaims and the he's gone.

"Come on Bombur, we're hungry," Thorin says.

"Oooh food," Allie smiles her attention redirected.

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asks Balin.

"Yeah but it may be a fucking while" I cut in. "Wizards tend to fucking disappear right when you need them." I grimace a memory floating to light.

_"Well Alex do you?"_

_"Uh uh uh."_

Blinking I shake the memory away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Allie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Later that night after I finished my soup and set up my bed roll I decided to try and figure out our fateful leader. Grace is sharpening my knives for me. Alex is brushing Emily's long hair and trying to dry her off.

"Hey mister leader man," I walk up and poke him.

"Why do you insist on speaking to me you nuisance?" Thorin asks.

"Well your our leader, I wish to know why your an asshole, I like getting to know people, and you interest me," I explain. I refuse to let his words hurt me.

"I'll not tell you anything little halfling," Thorin states.

"Okay keep your secrets I'm going to go see what's taking Bilbo so long with delivering Fili and Kili's food." I smirk at Thorin and skip off into the woods. I find Fili, Kili and Bilbo crouched behind trees looking at a nearby campfire. "What's going on?" I ask.

"Trolls" Kili whispers.


	17. Trolls

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Allie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on" Fili grabs my arm and we all run closer to the troll camp. We all duck behind trees when a huge troll walks by, carrying two of the ponies.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty! I think they're gonna eat them, we have to do something," Bilbo whisper yells.

"Yes, you two should. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small. They'll never see you," Kili urges.

"Us? Us? No. No. No." Bilbo shakes his head rapidly.

"Us of course I'll give it a go." I shrug.

"It's perfectly safe!" Kili persists with Bilbo.

"We'll be right behind you. If you run into trouble hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl," Fili says shoving the both of us forward.

"Twice like a barn owl, hoot twice like a brown...hoots like a...like a... Uh, are you sure this is a good idea?" Bilbo wonders and turns but they are gone.

"Bilbo you don't have to do this I can handle it," I vow.

"No I'll help best I can," Bilbo gulps loudly and smiles weakly. 

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today. And blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow," a troll whose face screams William gripes. Bilbo and I creep closer to the crude looking roped off corral the ponies are in.

"Quit your gripping. These ain't sheep! These is West nags!" a troll who I'm going to call Bert snaps.

"Oh! I don't like horse. I never have. Not enough fat on them," a troll I've decided is Tom complains. 

"Well, it's better than a leathery ol' farmer. All skin and bone he was. I'm still pickin' bits of him out o' me teeth," William shrugs. Suddenly Tom sneezes right into the cauldron over the fire.

"Well, that's lovely, that is. A floater," Bert mumbles sarcasm evident in his voice. 

"Oh! Might improve the flavor!" William exclaims and I gag.

"Ah! There's more where that came from," Tom offers about to sneeze. But Bert slaps him and grabs his nose. Using the distraction Bilbo and I try to undo the knot holding the rope.

"Oh, no you don't!" Bert hisses.

"Oww! Oww!" Tom whines.

"Sit down!" Bert orders. Tom does as he is told and sneezes this time into his handkerchief.

"Well...I hope you're gonna gut these nags? I don't like the stinky parts," Tom wishes. Bert hits Tom over the head. 

"Oww," Tom grumbles.

"This isn't going to work," I whisper.

"Well where are your knives?" Bilbo asks.

"Grace is sharpening them," I answer.

"I'm starving, are we having horse tonight or what?" William demands.

"Shut your cake hole! You'll eat what I'll give ya!" William growls. "How come he's the cook? Everything tastes the same, everything tastes like chicken." 

"Except the chicken," Tom points out grabbing his handkerchief again. When he moved the handkerchief it revealed a large knife underneath. 

"That!" I point. "I'll get it."

"What tastes like fish," William finishes Tom's thought.

"I'm just saying, a little appreciation would be nice. 'Thank you very much, Bert. Lovely stew, Bert.' How hard is that?" Bert defends himself. Bert tries the stew then hums. "Mmm. Just needs a sprinkle of squirrel dung." I tip toe closer to Tom and stop behind him. Wringing my wrists I try to think of a way to get the knife from his belt. As Bert turns to pick up the dung, he sees Tom eating from his bowl. 

"Hey that's my grog!" Bert yells.

"Sorry," Tom apologizes. Bert promptly hits Tom in the face.

"Oww!" Maybe I should just grab it? Bert tastes the stew and smiles.

"Ooh. That is beautifully balanced, that is. Wrap your loganbie around that, mate." He gives some to Williamm "Huh? Good ain't it? That's why I'm the cook." I try jumping to reach the knife but its no use.

"Me guts are rambling, I've got to snack on something. Flesh. I need flesh!" William complains loudly. As William gets up to grab some ponies, Tom sneezes and reaches behind him to grab his handkerchief but instead grabs me and wipes his nose all over me. It happened so fast I barely have time to scream. 

"Aah! Blimey! Burt! Burt, look what's come out of me hooter! It's got arms and legs and everything!" Tom marvels at me. The other two trolls crowd around Tom curious about me. 

"What is it?" Bert asks and I squirm trying to escape the trolls grasp.

"I don't know, but I don't like the way it wriggles around!" Tom says and drops me. I get up to see William pointing a sharp knife at me. 

"What are you then? An oversized squirrel?" William demands.

"I'm a burglar...uh, hobbit!" I catch my mistake.

"A 'burglar-hobbit'?" Tom repeats.

"Can we cook him??" William inquires.

"We can try!" Tom exclaims and goes to grab me. I dodge out of the way. 

"He wouldn't make more than a mouthful. Not when she's skinned and boned!" Bert shouts and shoves me harshly with his finger. 

"Perhaps there's more burglar-hobbits 'round these parts, might be enough for a pie!" William gasps excitedly and reaches for me. I barely mange to duck out of his reach. 

"Grab her!" William orders.

"She's too quick!" Tom complains when I run between his legs. 

"Oah, come here! you little..." William threatens. So I run or try run well try to I don't get very far. Williams grabs my legs and dangles me upside down. "Gotcha! Are there any more of you little fellas hiding where you shouldn't?" 

"No," I lie.

"She's lying!" Tom accuses. 

"I'm not!" I insist. 

"Hold her toes over the fire. Make her squeal!" Tom giggles. I pale really scared now. Hobbits furry feet are extremely important to them. Granted my feet are a little smaller than most hobbits but I still care about them the same way! Kili abruptly burst front the bushes and attacks Tom by striking his sword against his leg making Tom scream. 

"Drop her!" 

"You what?" William asks.

"I said, drop her!" Kili shouts. So naturally William throws me at Kili, then suddenly all the dwarves charge in from the bushes attacking the trolls. I quickly crawl off Kili. 

"Thank you," I whisper then look up. Grace is fighting furiously and looking pissed off. As the dwarves fight the trolls I sneak over to where Tom's knife felon and pick it up. I use the knife to cut the ponies free but as soon as the rope falls they run and neigh loudly. Huge front hands wrap around my waist and arms and I'm violently yanked off the ground. 

"Allie! Emily!" Fili and Kili shout. That's when I notice Emily being held by her arms and legs by then other two trolls. Kili is about to run forward but Thorin stops him. 

"No!" Thorin orders probably knowing that attacking would lead to Emily and my death.

"Lay down your arms! Or we'll rip theirs off!" William threatens gesturing to Emily with the hand he's not crushing me with. "And I'll squeeze this one to death." I shake my head rapidly there's no way I'm letting the dwarves die because I'm stupid. 

"Drop your fucking weapons now!" Grace says in a low violent intimidating voice. The dwarves don't move so William tightens his trip and I involuntarily squeal. His grip is right and painful. I'm definitely going to look like one huge bruise after this.

"She said drop your damm weapons you assholes!" Alex snaps. Reluctantly Thorin drops his sword and the other dwarves follow suit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emily  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mumbling I sit up wiping the darkness from my eyes. I must have passed out because of the rain. I guess I'm dry now. Looking around I notice I'm by a fire but there's no one around. Seems odd. So deciding look around I grab my butcher knife dust myself off and go on searching around.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Grace  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The nerve if Allie! I can't believe she would just risk her life like that! As if it meant nothing! She's so stupid! This is a stupid situation I guess it's good I can get out off it. The trolls tied Alex and I too a tree but didn't bother checking us for hidden weapons so escape is easy. The dwarves and Allie were all put in sacks then half of them tied to a spit over the fire and the other half piled by a large rock. 

Using a knife from under my blouse I have been slowly sawing at the ropes. Alex knowing me has began to do the same. The trolls don't notice they are too busy arguing about seasoning. 

"Never mind the seasoning, we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, let's get a move on! I don't fancy been turned to stone," a fairly smart one says. I glance at Allie who has a glint in her eye and I know she has a plan. 

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake," Allie shouts wiggling off Thorins lap (she was tossed there) and onto her feet. 

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" Dori yells.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur asks.

"I meant with the...uh, with the...with the seasoning," Allie stammers hopping forward. 

"What about the seasoning?" the biggest one asks.

"Well, have you smelt them? You're gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up!" Allie exclaims.The dwarves start shouting angrily at this. 

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" the medium sized one asks.

"Shut up, and let the...uh, flurgerburbur-hobbit talk," the leader orders. 

"Uh...the-the secret to cooking dwarf, is um..." Allie trails off. She didn't think this through she's going to get herself killed! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emily   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I find the dwarves, Allie, Emily, Grace, and Alex in a troll camp rather captured if I do say so. 

"Hmm," I mumble. Then concentrating really hard I tweak the fire so there isn't a fire anymore. 

"Hey the fire went out!" the smallest troll states. 

"Shut it Tom," the medium sized one yells. Well that didn't work but at least the dwarves won't cook now.

"Yes? Come on," the biggest one says crouching in front of Allie.

"It's, uh..." Allie mumbles. 

"Tell us the secret!" the big one says again. 

"Ye-yes, I'm telling you. The secret is...to...skin them first!" Allie exclaims. What is she trying to do? All the dwarves begin shouting at Allie in anger. 

"Tom, get me filleting knife," the big one orders. 

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scoff 'em I say, boots and all!" the medium sized one yells. 

"He's right! Nothing wrong with a bit o' raw dwarf!" The dumb one picks up Bombur in his sack and holds him up. Suddenly Gandalf sneaks up next to me behind a huge rock. 

"Gandalf what happened?" I whisper.

"Nice and crunchy," Tom continues.

"I'm not sure," Gandalf replies. 

"Uh...not...not that one, he...he's infected!" Allie says quickly stopping Tom.

"You what?" William says.

"Yeah he's got worms in his...tubes," Allie liberates.

"Ooh!" Tom squeals and throws Bombur. 

"We have to do something," I whisper yell. 

"In-in fact, they all have. They're infested with parasites, it's a terrible business, I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't," Allie persuades.

"Patience," Gandalf shushes me. 

"Parasites? Did he say parasites?" Oin asks Kili. 

"Yeah, we don't have parasites!" Kili snarks. "You have parasites!" Allie glares at Kili. 

"Guys she's trying to buy us time!" Bilbo whispers to Thorin and Thorin kicks Kili. The dwarves suddenly get it and start helping instead of arguing. 

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!" Oin yells.

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" Kili announces. 

"We're riddled!" Nori nods.

"Yes, I'm riddled!" Ori adds.

"Yes, we are, badly!" Dori shouts.

"What would you have us do then? Let 'em all go?" the medium troll asks Allie.

"Well..." Allie shrugs.

"You think I don't know what you're up to. This little ferret is taking us for fools!" the medium from finally gets smart and snaps.

"Ferret?" Allie asks clearly offended.

"Fools?" the smallest troll asks and grabs Allie harshly around the waist. That's when I know everything is going to move. 

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf shouts, hitting a rock splitting it.

"AAAAAHHHH," Alex and Grace scream, they raise their swords in the air, and launch themselves into the two biggest trolls brains. But the sun started turning the trolls to stone hardening them. Alex and Grace get stuck dangling from their swords which are stuck in troll statues. 

"Oh for fucks sake," Alex swears loudly kicking her legs. The dwarves a cheer and I follow Gandalf from out behind the rock. Grace elegantly flips onto the trolls head and tanks her sword from it. Alex does the same and they both jump of the trolls to retrieve the rest of their weapons. 

"Ooh, get your foot out of my back," Dwalin grunts to Nori.


	18. Caves and Chases

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Allie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yeah I'm stuck in a troll hand, a rather tightly clutched troll hand. This is my life. It's actually quite hard to breath. Okay very hard. I'm actually seeing spots.

"Allie are you okay?" Bilbo shouts up to me. 

"I-I c-cant b-breath," I cough. 

"Oh shit Dwalin I fucking need your hammer," Alex yells and Grace just grabs it from him. Banging my fists in the troll fist I cough and cough trying to catch my breath. 

"Allie hang on," Grace tells me then a hammer is thrown at the stone fists. A few fingers falls off and I with them. Hitting the ground hard on my back. The breath (not like I had any) is knocked right out of me. 

"Owwww," I moan holding my stomach. 

"You okay?" Bilbo asks as Grace picks me up and sets me on my shaky feet. I hold my hand up signalling for him to give me a moment and cough trying to get my breath.

"Other than the fact my whole body is going to be a bruise tomorrow and my lungs were nearly crushed by a troll hand yeah I'm fine," I groan and nod.

"Well that's good can't lose one of our burglars," Kili says and hits me on the back. 

"Ow", I flinch.

"Sorry," Kili mumbles. 

"Fine just oww gosh that stings," I hiss pulling my shirt up. Yup my waist is starting to bruise and if stomachs could bruise it'd be bruised too. A bruise starts above my stomach too. Pulling my shirt down I look at Grace she's fuming. 

"Allie why would you risk your life like that!" Grace snaps. Bilbo and Kili awkwardly back away to let us argue. 

"Because I wanted to prove myself Grace! I also wasn't thinking!" I answer.

"Allie you never think about these things! You need to start now! Your life isn't nothing it's means quite a lot. Do you even think what it would do to me if you died!' Grace shouts and storms off leaving me frustrated and wounded.

"Come on we are going to look for a cave get a move on." Thorin walks up next to me. "Are you alright?" 

"Oh my gosh you said a caring thing! Did that physically hurt you?!?! Do you need ice?" I ask bewildered.

"Just get a move on don't slow us down," Thorin grumbles.

"What about the camp?" I ask.

"Fili and Kili went to get the stuff we left," Thorin replies. 

"Oh okay." I nod. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We find the troll cave surrounds by falls hills on all sides. Like a really large ditch. Fili and Kili handed everyone their stuff including my pack and belt. I strapped the belt with my two daggers on and slid the lack on my pack wincing as I did it. 

"Oh, what's that stench?!" Bofur complains as he follows Thorin into the cave. Making an executive decision I grab Emily's arm and we both go down with them. 

"It's a troll hoard. Be careful what you touch," Gandalf answers. 

We all cough from the foul smell inside the cave, then as tee go deeper we come upon the trolls treasure board. 

"That's a lot of gold," Emily observes. 

"Who would need all this?" of think out loud kicking some coins aside. 

"Seems a shame just to leave it lying around. Anyone could take it," Bofur sighs kicking it with his feet.

"Agreed. Nori, get a shovel," Gloin demands. I roll my eyes and move on

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emily  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gandalf and Thorin stand in a far corner looking at swords Gloin, Nori, and Allie is just standing still looking around. I guess I am too.

"Allie look." I whisper pointing to a large silver chest in the corner. 

"Lets check it out," Allie says and we walk over careful about what we step on. 

"The locks rusted maybe I can break it with this," I observe pulling out my butcher knife.

"Go for it," Allie encourages so I do. I bang the knife as hard as I can against the lock and it breaks. Pushing it open my eyes widen at the contents. There was a long sleek sharp katana with a purple and black striped handle and a spear like weapon only it had three prongs.

"I want the katana you want the trident?" Allie asks.

"Yes I do" I grin and lift it. It was a little heavy and in the chest there was a strap to keep it around my waist. Allie grabs the katana and sheathed it before putting it around her waist. "Is it heavy?" 

"Yes a little bit but small enough." 

"Let's get out of this foul place. Come on, let's go. Bofur, Gloin, Nori," Thorin orders and stomps out. I notice the new sheathed sword around his waist it looked elvish. Allie and I follow behind passing Gandalf who is poking at something on the floor.

"Grace look!" Allie exclaims brandishing the katana but wobbling a bit at its weight.

"Woah Allie careful," Grace hisses when Allie swings it sloppily.

"I know I know," Allie grumbles. 

"Bilbo." Gandalf taps Bilbo and he turns around. 

"Hm?" Bilbo says. 

"Here. This is about your size." Gandalf hands Bilbo a large rounded elvish dagger.

"I can't take this," Bilbo refuses.

"The blade is of Elvish make, which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby," Gandalf explains.

"I have...I have never used a sword in my life," Bilbo stammers. 

"And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one." 

"Woah that's really philosophical," I gasp.

"Super cool," Allie says and sheaths her katana. 

"Something's coming!" Alex and Grace shout at the same time draw in their weapons. 

"Gandalf," Bilbo whimpers looking at him.

"Stay together! Hurry, now! Arm yourselves!" Gandalf shouts drawing his sword. Allie clumsily pulls out her katana and I brandish my trident. Suddenly a man dressed in a brown cloak bursts through the bushes on a sled led by rabbits. 

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" the man shouts.

"Radagast. It's Radagast the Brown!" Gandalf sighs in relief. Everyone put their weapons away but Allie who needs Grace to do it for her. "What on earth are you doing here?" 

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong," Radagast spits out all in one breath. 

"Yes?" Gandalf asks. Radagast goes to speak but stops. 

"Just give me a minute. Um...Oh! I had a thought and now I've lost it. It was...it was was right there, on the tip of my tongue! Oh! It's not a thought at all! It's a silly old... stick insect."

He sticks his tongue out and Gandalf removes the insect and gives it to Radagast. After that the two wizards move off into the woods to speak privately. Allie and Grace did too probably to argue more on the value of Allies life. Whenever they fight they fight a lot and for a long time. 

"How ling do you think it'll last?" I ask Alex referring to the fight.

"Till tonight," Alex replies.

"Why they usually last month's," I ask.

"Because we are on a dangerous journey where inevitable death is around every corner and neither of them would wanna die fighting," Alex explains.

"Point alright in saying 10 coins on a week."

"15 coins on tonight."

"Deal." and we shake on it. That's when a cold howling noise pierces the air. A terribly familiar howling noise. Grace and Allie appear next to us Grace has her weapons drawn so does Alex. Allie is still fumbling with getting hers out. 

"Was that a wolf? Are there...are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asks fear evident in his voice.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf," Bofur answers shakily. Something growls from behind us and we all turns to see a warg busting through the underbrush. Allie just then manages to yank out her katana but it's weight throws her off and she accidentally cuts the wargs head off.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Oh wait nevermind." Allie does a double take when she sees the severed head.

"Okay that sword is fucking sharp," Alex comments while shooting an incoming scout in the head. Grace shoots the third and last scout.

"Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind!" Thorin shouts grabbing Allies katana and sheathing it for her. I bet seeing her trying to sheath it was physically hurting him. 

"Orc pack?" Bilbo exclaims.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf yells.

"No one," Thorin growls.

"Who did you tell?!" Gandalf repeats.

"No one, I swear! What in Dorin's name is going on?" Thorin snaps.

"You are being hunted," Gandalf reports.

"We have to get out of here," Dwalin states the very obvious.

"We can't! We have no ponies. They bolted," Ori announces. 

"I'll draw them off," Radagast offers.

"These are Gundabad wargs. They will outrun you!" Gandalf counters.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try." Well I would too.


	19. The One Tim Alex and Grace Cant Silently Kill An Orc

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Grace  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The brown wizard, Radagast hops on his sled and the rabbits instantly pull him away. 

"Come and get me!" Radagast laughs loudly. Alex and I peek out from behind a large rock and see the orcs following after Radagast.

"Come on!" I yell grabbing Allie and and literally dragging her forward. 

"Hey!" Allie says but complies. We all dash between rocks and I constantly check for the orcs. Suddenly the orcs run close to close.

"Stay together," Gandalf warns.

"Move!" Thorin orders as soon a s the orcs run by. 

"Alex if necessary you know what to do," I whisper to her and she nods back. Running along behind the rocks suddenly I hear the orcs draw close fast.

"STOP," I shout for everyone but the orcs to hear. 

"Ori, no! Come back," Thorin shouts m and grabs Ori before he runs out in the open. 

"All of you, come on, come on! Quick!" Gandalf urges when the orcs move away again.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin demands. Gandalf looks at Thorin with no reply and moves on ahead. Looking around to scan the area I see one of the orcs caught our sent. 

"Duck behind the boulder now," I whisper yell. The orc steps up onto the rock we are hiding behind Thorin indicates to Kili, Grace, Alex, and I. We all draw arrows and quickly step out shooting the warg. All four of our arrows hit and kill the warg but not the orc. I realize we should have all aimed for different kill shots on the different creatures. But we all aimed for the same thing. So the orc screamed as loud as it could while falling down next to us. I made quick work of it with a dagger to the throat. 

"The one time you guys can't make a silent kill!!" Allie sighs heavily.

"Your comments are not needed right now Allie!" I snap.

"The Dwarf-scum are over there! After them!" I hear what I assume is the leader shout. 

"Move! Run!" Gandalf yells and everyone so happily obliges but Alex and I. We jump on top of the highest rocks and shoot arrows as fast as we can. Unfortunately neither of us are experts with the bow and the wargs are moving really fast. 

"There they are!" Gloin shouts and points.

"Really I didn't notice!" Alex snarks. 

"Alex come on they'll catch up if we stay up here," I point out and jump from the rock dashing fatter the dwarves. Alex soon follows. 

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf runs along aside the dwarves constantly ushering then forward.

"There's more coming!" Kili yells.

"Kíli! Shoot them!" Thorin demands. Alex and just start taking down some of the ones that get too close. Emily stabs a warg with her trident but it's not enough more keep coming. 

"We're surrounded!" Fili shouts.

"REALLY I didn't notice!" Emily snarks. 

"Will you all shut up and concentrate on killing our enemies!" Allie screams.

"Says the girl who can't even brandish her WEAPON!" Alex retorts.

"Where's Gandalf?" Fili suddenly asks distracting all of us from our tiff.

"He's abandoned us!" of course Dwalin the first to doubt. The orcs get closer and closer while we close ranks.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin encourages. Right in the nick of time Gandalf appears from behind a large rock that looks more distinct like the others. 

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf signals.

"Come on, move! Quickly! All of you!" Thorin one by one counts as each member of the company jumps down a ditch in front of the rock. "Go, go, go! 

"...nine, ten..." Gandalf starts to count each dwarf. 

"Kíli! Run!" Thorin yells at Kili who is still shooting orcs. That's when I feel a stab of pain in my shoulder. Hissing I pull out an arrow. That's gonna bleed a lot but there's not time for worry because the orcs are closing in. 

"Kili now!" Alex grabs Kili's arm and yanks him down the hole. Emily and I jump down after them. Allie and Thorin are still out because Allie managed to swing her katana and kill a warg heading at him. Then they both jump down.

"You should have been first down" I snarl at Allie.

"I'm not helpless" Allie defends.

"Yes but your the weakest of us" Grace counters. I know that hit a nerve. Allie hates being underestimated. But she does enjoy proving people wrong.

"Say that to the 2 wargs I beheaded one of which was trying to kill our leader!" Allie growls.

Suddenly a hunting horn pierced the air it was followed by the noise of arrows being shot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sam  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh fun orcs actual orcs to hunt! Orcs have never gone this close to our borders before and I was getting bored just training all the time. Grinning I flip of my horse brandish my huge double sided battle axe and grin. This is going to be fun. 

"YIPPE KYE YAY MOTHER FUCKERS!" I scream and strike with my battle ax. I kill most of the orcs with my battle axe while my peers shoot the wargs. 

Once the work is done I remount my steed and slide my axe back into the holder on my back. 

"Hey Sam your turn to pick up the arrows," Edwin teases and shoves me off my horse right down into the secret passageway.

"WHAT?!? I don't even shoot your wimpy bows! No offense Lord Elrond!" I yell.

"None taken" Elrond says. That's when I notice I'm not alone in this cave. Looking up my jaw dropped I see 13 dwarves, Gandalf, 2 elves and oh gosh 3 hobbits!!! I just love hobbits! 

"Holy shit," I mumble with wide eyes.

"Have fun Sam," Edwin cackles.

"Move out!" Elrond orders, I hear hooves hitting the ground, and I know they are gone.

"Bye BITCH SALADS no offense Lord Elrond!" I scream after them. 

"Hi there I'm Allie," the blonde haired hobbit steps forward.

"Hi I'm Emily," the dark haired hobbit smiles. She has a kind smile that just screams little sister. Her eyes shine brightly. I pause a split second and our eyes meet but not for long. 

"Hi I'm Sam and Gandalf what the heck?" I exclaim.

"This is the company of Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf introduces.

"Okay well that doesn't tell me their names or why they're here?" I reply picking up a broken arrow on the ground. "Hah this arrow was Edwins!" 

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or not?" a big bulky dwarf asks.

"That's Dwalin," Allie says.

"We follow it, of course!" a dwarf with a funny hat answers.

"That's Bofur," Emily pipes up.

"I think that would be wise," Gandalf murmurs.

"Can I come I'm not picking up their arrows they are all jerks," I ask.

"Yeah whatever I'm Alex," a blonde elf says.

"Grace," a dark haired elf mumbles. Then we start walking down the path into Rivendall. I wonder if they know it's into Rivendall.

"This is Fili and his brother Kili," Emily points to the younger looking dwarves. 

"Bofur Bifur Bombur," Allie points to three other dwarves.

"Oin Gloin," Emily points. "Dori Nori Ori." She points to another tree dwarves. 

"And lastly Thorin Oakenshield, the majestic," Allie grabs the leaders arm and introduces.

"Why are you touching me?" Thorin asks Allie. 

"Because today we hug the bitter," Allie replies with the biggest smile I've ever seen. 

"So you are an elf if Rivendall?" Thorin asks shaking Allie off. 

"I live in Rivendall yes but I don't belong there if that's what you mean," I answer.

"Why don't you belong?" Emily asks.

"I wield a double sides battle axe, I swear more than all the elves, I eat meat, I'm not very civilized, and when I fight I don't do it on horseback," I elaborate.

"I like you," Alex states.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The Valley of Imladris. In the common tongue, it's known by another name," Gandalf says as soon as we walk out of the tunnel.

"Rivendell," a hobbit Allie and Emily didn't introduce says. 

"Here lies the last homely house, east of the sea," Gandalf sighs.

"What's your name I'm Sam," I ask the male hobbit. He turns and looks me straight in the eyes and is wear they sparkle. He is shorter than me, has adorable pointed ears, the prettiest brown eyes I've ever seen, and definitely the most muscular hobbit ever! Our gazes lock and we both froze.

"I-Im Bilbo," the hobbit stammers. 

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemies!" Thorin accuses.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself," Gandalf snaps.

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us" Thorin counters.

"Is he always like this?" I ask Bilbo.

"Sadly yes," Bilbo sighs deeply. 

"Of course, they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful this will need to be handled with tact, and respect, and no small degree of charm, which is why you will leave the talking to me," Gandalf huffs. We all make our way down the steps and over the bridge to the entrance of Rivendall. As we enter we are met by Lindir.

"Mithrandir," Lindir greets.

"Ah, Lindir," Gandalf smiles.

"Stay sharp." Thorin whispers to Dwalin.

"[We heard you had crossed into the Valley]," Lindir says in elvish to Gandalf.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond," Gandalf says in Westron.

"My Lord Elrond is not here," Lindir replies.

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asks. That's when I hear loud hoof beats and Lord Elronds hunting horn.

"Close ranks!" Thorin orders and instantly all the hobbits are pulled to the center of a dwarf circle. Alex and Grace are on the outside and rolling their eyes. The war party rides in on their horses and make a circle around the dwarves. 

"Gandalf!" Lord Elrond exclaims happily dismounting his horse.

"Lord Elrond," Gandalf greets, hugs Elrond and they both kiss each other's cheeks. "[My friend! Where have you been?]" Gandalf asks in elvish.

"[We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass]," Elrond responds in elvish. "Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near."

"Ah, that may have been us," Gandalf waves a hand over the dwarves who are glaring a lot.

"If you glare so much your face will stick like that," Allie teases Thorin and he scolds at her.

"She's got a point. Oh and Edwin you asscrack!" I yell and throw the broken arrow at him. "Pick up your own arrows!" That's when Elrond notices Thorins presence. 

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain," Elrond acknowledges.

"I do not believe we have met," Thorin replies.

"You have your Grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain," Elrond explains.

"Indeed? He made no mention of you," Thorin grumbles rudely.

"Thorin manners!" Allie snaps.

"The halfling needs help," Thorin announces.

"I'm just going to call you dwarf from now on," Grace says but her voice is faint and she's pale.

"What no I'm fine and dandy," Allie defends. "And I an half of nothing!" 

"No the other halfling," Thorin points to Emily. 

"OH MY YAVANNA EMILY!" Allie gasps and Emily looks down at what Allies gaping at. Her arm has a huge gash and it's bleeding big time. 

"What no it's just a scra-" then she passes right out. I run over and kneel over Emily. 

"Grace are you okay?" Alex asks Grace. 

"I'm f-" then Grace passes right out and lands on her face. 

"[Send for healers and start preparing lodgings and a feast for our guests]," Elrond orders Lindir.

"Yes my Lord," and then Lindir walks off. 

"What is he saying does her offer us insult?" Gloin yells.

"Hi he's offering you food and healing," I translate. The dwarves all turn in their circle and talk while two elf healers take their unconscious companions away. 

"Then lead on," Gloin says.

"[You dwarves are daft]," I insult in elvish.


	20. Dinner With Dwarves

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Allie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I an worried about Grace don't get me wrong I'm not heartless. I just get frustrated sometimes when no one in understands I want her too but she doesn't. It's frustrating. 

"Grace?" I knock on the door to the room she was placed in to be healed.

"Oh you," Grace sighs looking up as I step in. She's getting redressed and putting her weapons back on. 

"Yes me who else?" 

"Maybe Alex or Emily?" Grace shrugs.

"Well yea but me being your soul sister I got first dibs," I explain.

"I suppose but I'm still mad."

"Why? Why are you so mad about me trying to prove myself?" 

"Because when you try and leave yourself you disregard your own life. Your not invincible Allie." 

"I know but Grace I can't just be a dead weight in this adventure. I've endured hardships too. I'm strong," I point out.

"Yes I know Allie I know almost all of it except those two years." I freeze those two years. The two years she was gone in a long term mission. 

"You keep secrets too! I didn't even know you were an assassin or an elf!" I counter eager to jump topics.

"You don't need to know. I was sheltering you! Please Allie the only reason you don't know I was an elf was your own obliviousness. Now tell me what happened."

"Well I'm sheltering you Grace. I know your not invincible too. I do not want to burden you with my talk. I know what you'll do!" I yell and run out before she can reply. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello," I curtly greet everyone and sit down next to Emily at the table. Elves play music around us and a lot of greens sit on the table. Sam is plucking on a harp violently obviously pissed off. Thorin, Gandalf, and Elrond all sit at a small separate table together. Alex is flicking peas at Kili and he's catching them in his mouth.

"Try it. Just a mouthful," Dori encourages Ori who's holding a lettuce leaf in disgust.

"I don't like green food," Ori complains.

"I do," I say and stab the lettuce then shove it in my mouth.

"Allie what's wrong? You look like your about to blow up," Emily whispers.

"Wrong nothings wrong," I respond then chug down my glass of wine. 

"Where's the meat?" Dwalin asks angrily.

"Have they got any chips?" Ori wonders looking around. I wave over an elf and they pour me more wine. I chug down that glass wave over the elf and take the bottle.

"Allie what are you doing?" Emily whisper yells.

"I'm using my right as an adult hobbit who can fend for herself to drink," I explain. "By the way how's the arm?"

"Oh it's good they stitched it up good." Emily shows me her arm.

"That's good you had me worried," I admit.

"You had us all worried beautiful," Fili winks and Emily blushes. 

"Screw it," Sam shoves over the harp and sits down next to Bilbo.

"Sam supposed to be playing for our guests," Elrond says sternly.

"Lord Elrond they aren't listening they HATE this music," Sam retorts.

"She's right."

"We prefer more fast paced songs."

"Sorry not sorry Lord Elrond," Sam shrugs and I laugh drinking from the wine bottle. 

"Give me some," Sam reaches for the bottle revealing a fire mark on her hand with a capital EW. 

"Me too," Emily reaches out at the same time revealing a double sided battle axe mark with a capitol SG. 

"Woah," Sam and Emily gasps at same time.

"Woah congratulations guys! Your family soulbonds! Now we drink!" I shout. The dwarves all clap and congratulate them. Sam and Emily high five then drink their wine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sam  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sometime after dinner Bilbo, Balin, and Thorin wandered off but I'm not really sure. I drank a lot. But somehow Allie ended up ontop of the waterfall.

"WOOOOOH," Allie screams waving her hands.

"ALLIE NO!" Alex yells.

"Aule the idiocy," Grace sighs deeply.

"GO GO GO GO," the dwarves chant. Alex has both hands covering her eye, Grace has her eyes covered but she's peeking through her fingers, and Emily is full on cheering. Yeah everyone except Grace and Alex is stupid drunk. 

"WOOOHOOO," Allie screams and jumps. The waterfall swallows her yells and her. Minutes later she bursts through the water soaking wet waving her hands. "That was awesome!!!" 

"10," Emily grades.

"9.75," I state.

"YES! I rule jumping off waterfalls," Allie exclaims climbing out of the water. A sharp rock tore her shirt leaving her bruised waist and ribs showing. Everyone promptly gasps including me. Her top was covered so that wasn't it its the writing on her stomach. Allie looks down rubbing at it revealing more. She must have had concealer on it. 

"Oh," Allie mumbles. The writing is jagged and scarred it was obviously carved on her with a knife. It reads DEREN PLANKER in all caps. Allie quickly covers it with her hands and runs leaving behind her katana on the beach. Suddenly I don't feel drunk anymore and I don't think anyone else does either.

"Allie!" Grace yells and runs after her. 

"Oh gosh," I mumble glancing at Emily who looks sick.


	21. Allies Past

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Grace  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That must have happened during those two years Alex and I were gone. I would have known about it if I was around. 

"ALLIE STOP!" I shout after her. She ignores me and runs into a room locking the door. I would pick the lock but I know that would shatter her trust for me. "Allie I know your in there." That was stupid of course I know she's in there. "Allie please I'm sorry I yelled at you I just want you safe....I overreacted I know.." I hear nothing on the other side. "Please Allie I'm here for you I'm always here for you ."

"But you weren't," her voice is soft and scratchy. I can tell she's starting to cry. "You weren't there. You left. You left me behind.

I needed you Grace! But you weren't there. You were too flighty I didn't trust you too stick around I still don't. So I tried to find someone I could. It didn't end well." 

"I'm sorry. This is my fault," I admit.

"No that's were your wrong. The worst part of it is that I'm the only one to blame I did this to my self. It's me fault and mine alone." Sighing I back away from the door. At this point I know she's done talking. Slowly I turn and walk to the designated area for the dwarves. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm sorry I should have told you as soon as you came back what happened but I swore not to. I'm sorry now because can't tell you. She must say it herself," Emily rambles when I walk up. 

"Does Bilbo know too?" I ask.

"Yes but he will not tell either," Emily informs.

"What was that?" Sam asks walking up.

"Something I don't even know about," I admit.

"Well you have to know something," Sam presses.

"What I know is little but I will say it anyway," I relent. It's time they know some they don't accidentally extremely offend Allie. I notice Thorin and Gandalf are gone but I pay no mind. 

"Allie was the middle child in her family. She had an older sister and a younger brother. Now you'd think Allie would never get lonely but she did. Her parents didn't pay much thought to her at all. After all she wasn't the oldest and she wasn't a boy so she had no rights in the family. She was forgotten when the family went places and went they left places. 

One day she parents forgot her when they went on a boating trip. Her whole family drowned in that trip. She was considered lucky or cursed. Her great uncle the thain of hobbits in other words the ruler. He thought she was cursed and ordered to have her drowned. 

That's when Alex and I showed up for the second time. See the first time I met Allie she was 3 and I was ages older. 

I knew she was my platonic seconds after we met but she was 3 so she didn't have the mark. So I decided to come back when she was of age and I wish I came earlier. 

Alex and I managed to scare the hobbits into saving Allie from her fate. Allie didn't have a lot of issues with the death of her family after all they forgot about her 9 times out of 10 but she wasn't a very happy person. So Alex and I made a home near the Shire that's we always returned to after missions. This went on for years and we met Emily so we thought life was good. Emily clicked with Allies family troubles and accepted the protection Alex and I offered. Things despite being so awful and messed up were nice. 

That's where I made my mistake. I thought Allies life was stable enough so I could leave her for two years on a long term mission. I left and when I came back she wasn't the same. She was happier but it was a kind of forced happiness. That name on he stomach happened while I was gone. I never left her again."

"So Emily and Bilbo know what happened?" Fili asks after a money of silence.

"Yes but she made us swear not to tell no matter what," Bilbo cuts in. The air is tense and the dwarves somber.

"We can't betray her trust like that," Emily elaborates.

"What about your family troubles Emily? Is this why you wanted Alex and Grace it make their next target your dad?" Fili asks. 

"Yes it is. My mother was murdered in front of me and my dad blames me. So I let him take it out on me for the longest time because I thought it was my fault."

"Do you still think it is?" Oin asks I can tell he's itching to check on Allie scars and make sure Emily isn't harmed.

"No and I'm done talking about this good night," Emily snarls and retreats to her bed roll. Sam hastily follows I can tell she wants to talk with Emily. She is her soul sister after all.


	22. Leave Me Be In My Misery

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thorin  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So the moon to read the ruins doesn't come out till tomorrow night. That means another night in this Mahal forsaken elvish town. 

Stomping down the halls towards the place where my company rests suddenly something catches my eye. The crazy hobbit lass, Allie, crying on a balcony. I've never seen her so down. Not even when she was trapped in a trolls hand. She's always been happy. Seeing her cry is like watching Erebor get taken over and over again. Wait! Stop it! She is tricking you! Using her charms to gain your sympathy! But it won't work on me! 

"It's impolite to spy," Allie whispers not turning her head. 

"I was not spying. I was simply walking to where the company is resting," I excuse.

"Well go on then. You've been lingering for the last 5 minutes at least. Leave me be in my misery," Allie says her voice cracking halfway through and my heart nearly breaks. I don't move unsure what to do. "Go on now! Or does this please you! Does seeing me cry like the weak little girl you think I am make you happy!"

"No it does not. I'm simply wandering how the girl who smiled through a trolls grip is crying. What awful thing happened? Did my nephews do something?" 

"Oh no they didn't. I'm crying because of me. Now go away so I can put my self back together again and return to my cheery normal self. That's what they need to see anyway. That's what he needs to see," she whispers the last part and I resist the chance to ask. 

"You are apart of my company which means your my responsibility. I just make sure you are okay," I persist for some reason wanting to hug and wipe her tears away. Also wanting to kill whoever made her cry. 

"Oh don't pretend you care. Don't pretend you won't leave me behind if you seem me unworthy to continue. Don't pretend you would mind if I died! Don't lie to me! I'm sick and tired of people lying to me and pretending to care when they don't! I'm not your responsibility okay!!! It won't be on you if I am to emotionally compromised to move on!! NOW GO!" she screams finally turning around. the tears are running down her face and her blue eyes are framed with red. But the worst thing is the scars on her stomach clearly spelling DEREN PLANKER. Rage bubbles up and I just want to kill whoever that is for marking her skin. 

"Who marred your skin?!? Who is he!!?" I demand angrily. 

"Some one who taught me a lesson." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sam  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning I wake up next to Emily. I talked to her last night and she told me everything. I am pissed when I see that son of a mother he's dead!

"Good morning everyone how are you today?" Allie skips into the dining hall with the biggest fakest smile I've ever seen. She fixed her shirt so the scars are covered up. Everyone suddenly stands up about to shoot a million questions at her but she holds up a hand. "What's for breakfast!" she exclaims. Her thoughts are running a mile a minute and I resist the urge to delve into them. 

"Uh muffins, salad, and fruit," Grace replies speedily holding out a plate full of food to Allie. 

"Yum!" Allie says and sits down next to Grace. "Well don't just stand there sit sit," Allie urges to the still standing company. They all slowly sit down shooting curious looks a at Allie. Grace glares back and mouths 

"Go with it!" 

"I need to check those scars make sure they are healing properly," crosses Oins mind I don't have to concentrate he's projecting that thought rather loudly. 

"Whenever Allie gets upset she hides it, pushes it down, and ignores it. This is her way of coping," Emily explains to me.

"Oh interesting," I murmur.

"Hey will you teach me how to use your axe?" Emily asks.

"You sure this as big as you," I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes it'll be fun!" Emily squeals.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay straighten your back," I order. Emily and I left breakfast early.

"Like this?" she ask her back straight.

"Yes good now swing but be--careful," I sigh when she swings early and accidentally lets go. The axe goes flying out of sight. Suddenly an all to familiar girly squeal pierces the air. "Shit." 

"Oh my Yavanna," Emily yells and runs towards the sound. I reluctantly follow. "Oh gosh I am so sorry!!!" It's Edwin his whole head of hair got cut off. To elves that even worse than losing a hand or something. Elves with short hair are odd but whatever I don't give a shit. 

"AHHHHH MY HAIR AHDBRBRHDHSJDBRHS," Edwin screeches. 

"Oh calm the hell down it could have been your hand," I grumble deeply yanking my axe from the tree it pinned Edwin too. 

"My glorious hair," Edwin wails falling to the ground holding the disembodied clumps. 

"Oh get over it you look more manly without em," I snap.

"Really?" Edwin asks.

"Yes now stop acting like a baby," I order turn on my heel and walk off. Emily follows.

"That was kind of mean," Emily points out.

"Yeah bust he's an asscrack." I shrug.


	23. Bonds and Kill Lists

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alex  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So how did you come to be an assassin?" Kili asks in the afternoon of our second day in Rivendall. 

"That's no your business now is it?" I counter.

"Well with me being your platonic and all I thought it was," Kili retorts.

"That is a point but no. It's no smothering you need to know platonic or not," I reply standing up.

"Guys hey let me introduce you to my friend Lacy," Sam walks up with a brown haired elleth. 

"Hi," Lacy waves shyly.

"Uh okay hi Lacy I'm Alex," I say.

"Kili," Kili nods.

"You guys aren't just platonics," Lacy blurts out.

"What?" Kili and I exclaim standing up abruptly. 

"Sorry but I noticed when you came here. I see bonds and your not just platonics. Your soulmates too. I thought you should know and this is the only time I've ever interfered in a relationship. I just thought you needed to know!" Lacy explains quickly. 

"Oh wow this just got weird," Sam mumbles.

"Has this ever happened before?" I ask trying to keep a level head.

"Yes just it's very rare. I'm sorry you just needed to know," Lacy apologizes again.

"It's fine thank you," Kili waves off.

"Your welcome now I must be going. Oh and Alex Lord Elrond wishes to see you and your partner Grace," Lacy adds and moves to run off.

"Wait does anyone else in the company have a soulmate bond?" Kili asks.

"Not my place to tell," Lacy smiles and runs off.

"She's a little flighty. But I guess that's why she asked to be introduced to you," Sam shrugs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Grace  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"So Grace Bloodlust and Alex Blackheart I assume your latest target has been annihilated quietly," Elrond concludes as Grace and I enter his study. 

"Yes of course Lord Elrond so we are moving forward to our next one," I report.

"You know I don't agree with your vigilante ways but I do sincerely think you are doing some good in this world. But I must know how you choose your next targets," Elrond asks.

"Well usually it's orc leaders, goblin leaders, murderous men, assassins after major good leaders, and that one hobbit that tried to have my platonic Allie drowned," Grace replies.

"Who's next?"

"The Goblin King if we can do it without disturbing the company's path," I say matter of factly.

"Well I wish you luck after that I have request," Elrond says.

"Yes," Grace and I chime.

"Azog the defiler," Elrond states.

"He's still alive?" Grace gasps. 

"Yes and he's hunting your leader. The orc pack that chased you in was sent by him." 

"Then he's as good as dead. We may not deliver the final blow but we will see to it he's finished," I say knowing Thorin would want to kill him. 

"Thank you girls I believe it's safe to say you are the best assassins in Middle Earth," Elrond compliments. 

"Thank you Lord Elrond unfortunately we have a never ending target list of horrible people," Grace mutters, we both bow, and walk out. 

"Hey do you hear that?" Grace asks. I do it's the sound if shouting and laughing. 

"Yeah and let's follow it. It sounds like the dwarves," I nod. We follow the noise to a fountain where the dwarves are quite enjoying themselves naked in the fountain. 

"Oh my my what do we have here?" Grace asks stepping forward a smirk on her face. 

"Hey Grace hi Alex join us!" Kili shouts. 

"No thanks but hey where's Bilbo, Sam, Emily, and most importantly Allie especially when's she's in a fragile emotional state!" Grace snaps. 

"They are in the ladies bath," Fili replies. 

"Even Bilbo?" I ask bewildered.

"Yeah even him," Kili laughs. 

"Didn't wanna join the men?" Grace raises and eyebrow.

"Nah something about the decency of hobbits," Fili responds.

"Well we shall join them," I say then Grace and I stroll away. 

"Ahh come one Alex Grace have fun with us!" Kili yells after us.

"You wish!" I yell back.


	24. Dinners and Dancing

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emily  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I've heard tonight's the night we have to leave after Lord Elrond reads the map for us. After our dinner of course though.

"Thank you Lord Elrond for your amazing hospitality," Allie thanks Lord Elrond before sitting down next to Grace.

"Your welcome Lady Allie," Lord Elrond smiles and sits down with Gandalf and Thorin.

"Emily where's Sam?" Bilbo ask me blushing a tad when he does.

"She's on kitchen duty because she tried to teach me how to use her axe and we cut off some elfs hair. All of his hair. I'm here because I'm a guest and I can't get kitchen duty even if it was my fault," I reply. "But she is slipping meat and chips under all of your salads," I whisper holding a finger to my lips. The dwarves instantly brighten quite a bit.

"Oh goodie," Allie claps.

Our food comes out and we start to dine. It gets quiet because everyone is chewing but the silence is filled with chewing. Kili is winking at every female elleth and one male one. I wonder if he notices the elf is male. Dwalin notices the staring and elbows Kili.

"I don't like elf maids too thin for me not enough facial hair but that one isn't so bad", Kili explains gesturing to the male elf.

"That's not an elf maid," Alex appears behind Kili. Kili goes completely pale and turns around.

"I-I didn't mean anything by it," he squeaks.

"No you don't thought your quite right he's not so bad," Alex hums approvingly. "I think I'll ask him to dance." Alex smiles and walks over to the elf. They begin slow dancing seconds later.

"May I?" Fili asks me holding out his hand and I blush to the tips of my ears.

"Yes you may." I grin and take his hand. Fili swoops me into a waltz leading me into the steps. It's a hard dance but that's because I've never danced before.

"Ooh I wanna dance, Grace?" Allie squeaks jumping up.

"No," Grace replies and Allie frowns sitting back down. There are just some things Grace won't do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Allie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two pairs of dancers swirl around and I still and watch envious. Even though Alex is doing it to make Kili jealous (and it's working) she looks like she's having fun. Fili and Emily are definitely having a blast (even though they keep tripping over each others feet.) I just want to enjoy myself right now. I want to have fun before we leave Rivendall behind. In Rivendall everyone seems so happy and at ease.

As soon as we hit the road Thorin will be back to his apathetic state, Grace will be in high kill alert, Alex will be back to swearing and bitterness, Emily will return to her shy state, Kili will start terrifying Bilbo again, Fili will try to be responsible way to much, Bilbo will go back to complaining, Bifur will stop carving his toys, Bofur will stop smoking (he will run out), Oin will stop mixing medicine (can't afford too taste any), Gloin will stop counting his money (can't risk thieves), Dwalin will stop using his free time to train Ori (have to watch out for orcs), Balin will stop writing (don't want to waste any ink), Dori will never stop mothering Ori, Nori will practice his their very skills on us (he returns everything but it's still annoying), Ori will constantly write everything happening (giving him hand cramps), Bombur will always be hungry (can't waste any food so no in between meal snacking), Gandalf may run off again, and I well I will have to continue my facade of everything being alright.

"This music is a little drab," I mumble.

"I feel like I'm at a funeral," Ori grumbles.

"Funeral who died?" Oin asks because he stuffed his ear trumpet with a cloth to block out the noise.

"No one," Grace responds.

"You known what this needs?" Bofur asks grinning from ear to ear.

"A new song and table dancing?" I ask my eyes lighting up.

"Yes!" Bofur exclaims jumping on the table.

_"Oh there is an inn, a merry old inn_

_beneath an old grey hill,_

_And there they brew a beer so brown_

_That the Man in the Moon himself came down_

_one night to drink his fill,"_ Bofur sings and food starts flying around. Everyone is laughing while the elves nearly cry. A handful of mashed potatoes hits a statue of an elvish woman and a tomatoes follows. Kili gets hit with a bread roll (Alex.) So Kili hurls back a pepper. This ensues a full on food fight.

Grace and I start dueling with bread sticks, Fili and Emily throw lettuce leaves, Alex and Kili nail each other with mashed potatoes, Bofur and Bilbo toss onions, Bombur catches flying food, Dwalin dodges all projectiles hurled at him, Oin and Gloin sit quietly but toss a few cherry tomatoes here and there, Balin and Dori sit laughing at the childish fight, Bifur laughs merrily shouting in kuzudhal, Ori hurls any food at Dwalin, and Nori pockets silverware when he thinks no one is watching. There is laughing and shouting and I love it. Every second of it that's of course till Thorin got hit with a juicy tomatoe (may or may not have been thrown by me.) That's when it all stopped. Everyone freezes and stares at the glowering leader.

"I BROUGHT STEAK," Sam yells running in with a huge steak on a silver platter.

"WOOOHOOO," everyone yells and even Thorin grins ( if I ask he'll say he didn't.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sam  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After everyone bathed (again) I decided to go to the dwarves temporary quarters.

"Sam!" Emily and Bilbo exclaim when I show up.

"Our hero bringer of meet," Fili and Kili cheer.

"It was the right thing to do," I fake nobleness and everyone laughs.

"Hey guys so who's running this company of yours?" I ask.

"I do," Thorin appears from the shadows suddenly.

"Ah! Oh wow that was majestic. Okay anyway I want to join you," I blurt out.

"Why?" Thorin asks.

"Well my soul sister is a part of your company and I don't belong here anymore than you do," I admit.

"What use will you be of us?" Thorin counters.

"Have you seen me fight?" I ask brandishing my battle axe (which is the size of the hobbits.) "I think I'll be quite of use. Oh and my elvish skill is reading minds," I add after some thought.

"How do we know you won't read our minds?" Thorin demands.

"Because I'll take an oath and elves take their oaths very seriously. Here I vow to never to read your mind unless it's and absolute emergency. But one thing if your projecting your thoughts I really can't help it."

"I suppose so. I do admit you are a skilled fighter."

"Oh thank you!" I exclaim.

"Don't mention it," Thorin shrugs.

"Hi guys. Grace can you braid my hair?" Allie asks walking in with every hair. She took a bit longer in the bath.

"Sure come here," Grace remarks. Allie smiles and sits in front of Grace.

"Thanks." Allie beams and Grace braids the longest parts of her short hair.

 _"I didn't know they were involved that way!_ " Bofur thinks loudly.

 _"Cute they must be platonics,"_ Kili thinks loudly and is swear they said that they were. Why are the dwarves freaking outn

 _"Grrrrr,"_ is what Thorin projects loudly. All the dwarves are looking at Allie and Grace curiously. What's their problem?


	25. The Nature of Nedar

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alex  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alex wake up," Kili murmurs and shakes my shoulder. Sparks go off on my shoulder and I can't help but be completely aware of his touch. I admit to dozing off but only because I knew we were in the safety of elven borders!

"The hell you want?' I grumble still angry at him.

"For you to get up. We have to go now before the elves stop us. Gandalf is distracting them right now," Kili explains shaking my shoulder again.

"Fine but not for you," I growl shoving his arm away and sitting up. Allie is already up and Grace is fixing the braids she did last night. Emily and Sam are whispering about something.

"Still mad?" Kili asks and i glare at him.

'Of course not! Why would I be. I mean its not like my family soulbond and soulmate was hitting on every elf at dinner last night. No absolutely not," I squeal my voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Kili guess what?" Allie runs up with a huge smile on her face.

"What?" Kili asks.

"Hurt my friend again I'll kill you in your sleep," Allie threatens a huge sadistic smile on her face then skips away.

"I'd kill you but not in your sleep. You would be awake to feel all of it," Emily shrugs and says.

"I'd do it in a quiet fashion while you were alone making it look like suicide," Grace offers.

"Your all so sweet but please it would be my job to do it if the time comes," I say. Kili gulps and slowly backs away while we laugh.

"So have you shown him your soul mark?' Sam asks.

"No but its not like I cover it up. Here look" I respond and pull up my shirt sleeve. On my arm in dwarvish ruins is what I guess spells Kili Durin. I would not know for sure because dwarves are super secretive of their language.

"Move out we head for Nedar!" Thorin orders and Allie goes pale. Everyone moves ahead but Allies frozen on the spot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Allie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Where are you from?'" I ask the charming brunette before me._

_"City of Nedar near Rivendall."_

"Halfling I suggest you get a move on you'll be left behind," Thorin barks.

"Allie you okay?" Grace asks.

"Okay? Yes of course I'm coming," I lie, fake smile, and swallow my fears. He's dead anyway so no need to worry. Right?

"Sure?" Grace asks.

"Definitely why wouldn't I be okay. Sorry Thorin," I mumble and walk forward my head down. "So Nedar when do you think we'll arrive?"

"By tonight if we walk diligently and only stop once," Thorin answers.

"Okay thank you," I say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emily  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Your an interesting gal Emily," Fili comments.

"Oh really?" I ask raising and eyebrow. Fili and I were walking side by side on our way to Nedar. I don't know why but I just wanted to be near him all the time. His smile dazzled me and his laugh made me laugh too. I just wanted to be around him all the time.

"Yes you are a fierce hobbit lass with a spirited of fire. Ever changing but stubborn and warm. You confuse me very much. I can't figure you out," Fili explains.

"Well if it helps any I can't figure you out either. You have a lionheart," I offer.

"I guess we'll be clueless together," Fili shrugs.

"Or we could help each other out," I suggest.

"Yes I would like that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sam  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"20 coins says they'll find out their destined by the end of the week," I murmur to Kili as we watch Fili and Emily.

"I say 3 days," Kili replies.

"Deal." and we shake on it.

"I wanna bet!" Allie squeaks.

"Okay I said end of week Kili said 3 days what do you say?" I ask her.

"Midday 4 days from now," Allie bets and we all shake.

"May the luckiest win," Kili wishes.

"I don't think we will be the ones with the major score," I hint smirking.

"What are you guys doing?" Bilbo asks strolling up.

"O-h nothing," I stammer for some reason not wanting him to know I gamble.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Allie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"20 coins for them by the end of 2 weeks," I whisper to Kili.

"I say one week your on," Kili shakes hands with me.

"JUST KISS," Alex yells at Fili and Emily when they pass her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"7 rooms pleased," Thorin asks the Inn manager at Nedar. Everyone is staring and I look around unsettled. No no sight of him. Taking a deep breath I give the Inn manager an ivory smile.

"Alright master dwarves and miss elves," the Inn manager replies and I can't help but feel insulted she. he doesn't recognize Bilbo, Emily, and I. The inn manager hands Thorin the keys. Thorin hands one too Bifur, Bifur, and Bombur, one to Dwalin and Balin, one to Dori, Nori, and Ori, one too Grace, Alex, and I, one to Bilbo, Sam, and Emily, one too Oin and Gloin, and keeps one for himself Fili, and Kili.

"Don't totally trash the rooms and please do not drink to much we have to leave early tomorrow," Thorin guides. Then everyone disperses on their own. Relaxing I decided to stick by Grace and she decides to go to to the bar. Shaking off the wrong feeling in my stomach I decided to enjoy tonight.

"Allie no drinks for you," Grace tells me just before I order one.

"Why not?" I pout.

"You'll never stop and we will all regret it in the morning," Grace answers.

"Fine a water please," I order.

"Ale for me," Grace orders. Our drinks arrive and I sip on the water watching the dwarves that decided to stay for a drink before bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The quieter drinking doesn't last for long and soon everyone is joking, laughing and it almost feels like Rivendall.

"Another round Allie your turn!" Kili yells drunkenly.

"Okay okay I'll get them," I sigh and go up to the bar.

"Another round for my friends please," I order politely.

"Where are they putting all this?" the bartender jokes.

"Beats me," I laugh.

"Well what I want to really know. Is why my little angel is traveling with 13 dwarves, 3 other hobbits, and 3 elves?" I freeze my muscles seizing up only on person calls me that. "You wouldn't happen to know would you?" the man grins. grins. That's when I know I'm in trouble.

"Deren."


	26. Past Resurfacing

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Allie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taking a deep breath and masking my face and troubled emotions I look up meeting his devilish eyes.

"I'm not your little angel," I reply.

"Oh but you are. You belong to me. I marked you and you belong to me," Deren hisses.

"I do not belong to anyone but myself," I say coolly.

"That's what you think but you belong to me. I claimed you, I marred your skin. You have my name," Deren argues. I suddenly have the urge to itch the carvings on my stomach.

"It was not meant to be out there was it? No, and now my true soulmate will take one look at me and turn away in disgust. I never belonged to you, but you ruined me for my true one," I growl holding my expressionless face. But the feeling of unbridled fear bubbles in my stomach.

"Well you're still coming with me tonight, quietly, whether you want to or not." Deren smirks.

"I hope you know Deren, I've grown stronger. I will not be taken so easily this time," I chide.

"Oh but you will, or else your soul sister...Grace is it? She'll get a mouthful of arrow." Deren threatens, pointing out the window where a man is pointing an arrow at Grace's head. The window is open so an early warning Grace might have had from glass breaking is gone. Deep down, I know Grace could dodge the arrow, but fear overwhelms my senses and I nod.

"Fine, but leave her and my friends alone," I comply. Deren comes out from behind the bar, grabbing my arm, and dragging me out. Glancing at my friends I hope they notice my absence sooner rather than later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Did you see that?" I ask standing up, and hiding behind a tree._

_"Yes. You're an angel," the strange man marvels._

_"Uh no I'm not. I just... it's unexplainable. Don't tell anyone please!" I beg._

_"No, definitely not. What's your name?"_

_"Allie Tulip Holton," I answer coming out from behind the tree to shake the man's hand._

_"Deren Planker...and I think you are my soulmate." The man grins, and pulls down his shirt, to reveal my name at the base of his neck._

"So I see my marks have healed, but alas they are permanent. Just like my claim on you. My love..." Deren observed running a hand over the scars on my stomach. I shiver, involuntarily, showing a reaction. Deren had chained me to a wall, and tied me to a chair in a basement. He blindfolded me and knocked me out before we went anywhere so I don't know where I am in Nedar. Or if I'm in Nedar at all. The whole company could have moved on by now.

"I'm not your love," I snap. I need to stay angry not scared.

"Oh but you are. I love you and you love me, or have you stopped?" Deren asks.

"I never stopped loving you. I just stopped loving all together. You ruined love for me," I admit sadly.

"Oh that's too bad. Love is a great thing. You're really missing out," Deren taunts.

"If what you taught me is love, I'm glad I don't feel it," I retort, struggling against the ropes that tied my hands to the sides of the chair.

"You're right, I didn't reach you love. I actually never loved you. You're worthless to everyone except for me. You should be glad I found you. Those friends of yours don't care about you! You are a burden to them!"

"They are my friends."

"No they aren't. You probably burden them with your emotional baggage and your inability to fight. You are weak! You are nothing but a weak little girl, with a broken heart!" Deren exclaims getting right in my face. I flinch, but that's the only reaction I show. Inside I'm screaming and fighting. He's right though... I can't fight I can't even keep out of trouble. I'm probably only there because Grace refused to leave me at home.

"You're wrong," I bite back, weakly.

"Oh but I'm not. I'm right and you know it. They only keep you around because Grace, your assassin friend, won't leave you behind. But that's out of pity for you, and you know it." That's when I couldn't hold back the tears, and they came spilling forth. "Are those tears? Shed for me? I'm flattered. I thought you had no more tears left."

"Just when I thought I had no more tears left, you told me you loved me, carved into my stomach, and left me," I choke on my words and look down.

"I didn't leave. You simply cut my arm off this, I ran. So it's your fault. The only person in the world that thought you were worth anything and you pushed away. But I guess, life sucks and then you die. So live each day." Deren shrugs with a sick nonchalance.

"Just so you can die a little more inside every day," I mumble.

"Oh sweetie if you'll only let me cut those other man's words off of your skin and I'll go back to you," Deren says running his hand over my back. Where the name of my true soulmate is.

"N-no," I stammer shaking, though the offer for him to take me away is tempting. I will not let him carve my skin again.

"Too bad, you don't have a choice," Deren growls.

"I do have a choice Deren. If you carve my skin, I'll know you don't care for me at all."

"Silly girl. A man can be happy with anyone, as long as he doesn't love or care about them," Deren laughs, and I feel a cold blade on the small of my back.

"Can this honestly be my life? This sick twisted ruin of sadness and destruction?" I whisper.

"Oh it is Allie." That's when I felt the knife beginning to cut into my skin.

"DEREN! No! Wait, just recarve your name on my stomach. Retaking your claim. Leave that mark alone. Besides, if you cut it I won't be an angel anymore!" I persuade desperately.

"Good point Allie, now you're thinking!" Deren praises, and cuts the ropes tying me to the chair. Then he holds me down on the floor the knife slowly ghosting over the scars. Closing my eyes, I try to desperately escape to my happy place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Grace  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Guys, did Allie come back with the drinks yet?" I question m raising my voice over the loud laughter. Thorin, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Ori, Nori, Bilbo, Dwalin, and Balin had all went off to bed. Leaving Fili, Kili, Alex, Emily, Sam, and I left.

"No, in fact she's been gone for awhile" Emily comments. That's when a sharp pain erupts in my stomach. Buckling over and clenching the table I instantly know the problem.

"Grace?" Alex grabs my arm and helps me up.

"Whats wrong?" Kili asks.

"Its-ah- Allie she's-she's in pain," I manage to say. It feels like someone's carving into my stomach. Instantly I know exactly what's wrong.


	27. I Confess

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Allie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pain. 

Regret.

Sadness. 

Pain. 

Hope.

Loneliness.

That's all I felt. Those were emotional too. My whole body is numb and I'm trapped in a whirlwind of misery. A perfect combination for the worst life. The one combination I swore I would never let myself feel again.

"I hate you," I hiss as Deren recarves the L in his name. The agony was the D now it's just a numbing haunt in my mind. 

"Of course you do. I've taken everything from you."

"Not everything," I say weakly. Staying conscious has become a struggle. Black dots edge my vision and I'm trying so hard to keep my mind off the pain I should be feeling. 

"What do you mean? I've taken that chance of your future soulmate ever loving you away, I taken you, and I've taken all happiness from you." 

"You will never have my happiness. Happiness is my own emotion made by me. I decide when it leaves and when it stays."

"Well I've still marked your skin," Deren growls and begins recarving the A. Clenching my eyes shut and biting my tongue so hard is bleeds I resist the urge to cry.

"Y-you have and I hate myself everyday for letting it come to this. I hate myself for ever loving you. I hate you for ruining me. I hate myself for letting you. But most of all. I hate losing myself when I loved you. " 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emily  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Alex immediately grabs Graces hand and helps her stand up. 

"Okay we need to find her first," I state worry going my voice. Allies in pain she might die. Taking deep breaths I try to clear my head. "Grace can you tell how close she is?"

"Close really close or else I wouldn't be-ugh!-feeling it this much," Grace hisses 

"Well when did we first notice she was gone?" Alex asks.

"We sent her to get drinks and she never came back!" Fili exclaims.

"So let's ask the bartender," Sam says and we all make our way to the bar. 

"Excuse me!" I shout hoping to get the bartenders attention even though I can't see above the bar.

"There's no bartender," Sam tells me. 

"No Deren the jackass left early with some pretty petite little girl" a man growls and I go pale. 

"Was she blonde?" Grace asks managing to speak without flinching. 

"Yes short blonde hair, blue eyes, furry feet, really really pretty to bad Deren got her first," the obviously drunk man slurs. I go completely pale.

"Well shit" Alex swears. 

"The things I would do to that pretty girl." That's when a fist hits the side of his face and he falls to the floor out cold. 

"So what happened to the hobbit?" Thorin asks rubbing his knuckles. He punched the man! Fili must have ran and got him after Grace collapsed. 

"You just punched a guy!" I exclaim. 

"Uncle that was awesome," Kili praises. 

"Doesn't matter who did the halfling leave with?" Thorin repeats his question. 

"Well dwarf she left with Deren!" Grace hisses in pain and anguish grabbing her arm. 

"So who's Deren?" Thorin asks.

"Oh you missed that part," I muse. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alex  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Emily and Grace explain Allies situation I hear something. Thorin just seems to get angrier and angrier as the story continues. But I'm not paying attention to that. Suddenly Grace growls in pain and holds her cheek just as the sound gets louder. 

"AHHHHHH," the scream is just loud enough we can all hear. It's Allies scream definitely. 

"Allie!" Grace whispers. 

"The sound is close follow me," I say and run out of the bar. Everyone follows even Grace who is probably so pumped with adrenaline and anger the pain stopped registering in her head. 

The scream led us to a nearby house. Thorin promptly kicks down the door and I follow faint voices to a door probably to the basement of the house. 

"Oh Allie you can't hate me. No matter how hard you try you'll always come back to me," an unfamiliar voice says.

"I hate myself everyday for that," a familiar voice, Allies, replies.

"I'm okay with that. Please the more you hate yourself the more you love me," the voice growls. 

"If this is love I don't want it," Allie cries.

"Too bad you have it my little angel," the voice counters. 

"Does it come with a receipt. I'd like to return it," Allie retorts. Seconds later she sobs and a loud thump is heard. That's it for me and everyone else. We break down the door surging into the basement. Grace pulls out and knife and tackles the unfamiliar figure. 

"You dare! You dare hurt my souls sister!" Grace growls tracing her knife along the man's jaw. 

"Who are you?" I demand.

"Deren Planker," the man responds when Grace digs her knife into his neck.

"Kill him," Thorin orders.

"With pleasure," Grace holds her knife up and just before she brings it down Emily grabs her arm. 

"Wait" Emily says. Deren takes this opportunity to throw Grace off and get to his feet. He is instantly met with Emily's butcher knife in his arm, my arrow in his shoulder, Grace's dagger above his heart, Kili's arrow in his knee, and Fili's sword in his thigh. Deren chokes, blood running from his mouth, and his face turns into a smile.

"She'll always be haunted by me." Then Thorins axe is taking off his head. He's dead before his body and severed head hits the ground. That's when a broken sob comes from the corner. I turn to see Allie curled up in the corner sobbing. My heart breaks and I sigh. Grace doesn't hesitate to run forward. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Grace  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pain had subsides so I easily hold Allie in my arms. 

"Allie? Allie? Allie everything's gonna be okay. We'll get you fixed right up. It's gonna be okay," I assure looking at her stomach. She's bleeding a lot so much you can't even see the name carved in her stomach. There's a cut in her left arm and right cheek. I can tell she's barely conscious. Tear streak stains her face and more pour from her eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thorin  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am beyond furious and killing that man barely subsided the anger in my veins. But seeing Allie, the happiest lass I've ever met, crumbled in the corner, bleeding and broken made all my anger turn into regret. I know is said I wouldn't be responsible for her but I should have watched over her more. I regret ever leaving her alone. 

"I'm fine....no I'm not. I confess! Okay I confess I'm barely hanging on by a thin thin thread," Allie wails then promptly goes limp.

"Allie! Allie! Wake up! ALLIE PLEASE!" Grace sobs and shakes Allie.

"Don't shake her we need to get her to Oin," I step forward and put a hand on Graces shoulder. On the inside I was freaking out and screaming too. That little hobbits grown on me a little. Only a little. 

"Okay," Grace sniffles and picks Allie up. Thats when I see all the blood gushing from her stomach. She also has a cut on her arm and cheek. 

"We need to hurry," Sam says seriously. Sam's face is solemn and it's the first time I've seen her look serious or sad. This little hobbit somehow managed to provoke strong emotional responses in all of us.


	28. Too Close

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Grace ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"OIN OPEN UP! PLEASE ITS AN EMERGENCY!" Emily yells banging her fists on Oin and Gloins door. Oin opens up looking frazzled and pissed.

"What!" he snaps then gasps his mouth falling open when his eyes land on Allies limp figure in my arms. "What happened?"

"No matter just help her!" I exclaim shoving into his from and laying her on the bed.

"Put pressure on the wounds quickly I'll get the bandages," Oin demands and runs out. I instantly press my hands on her stomach. But there's so much cuts I don't know where to put pressure.

"I don't know where to put pressure! What do I do?" I yell panic rising. "Help guys!" Emily and Fili instantly rush to my side. Emily pressures stomach with me while Fili holds her cheek. Thorin then grabs her arm.

"Alright step aside," Oin nudges me aside and wipes some of the blood off to examine the carving. "We cannot stitch this."

"What? Yes you can! It's deep enough!" I snap.

"Yes but the cuts are too intricate. With all the stitching than would need to be done...she'd die of pain before we could finish," Oin concludes.

"But she's asleep she won't feel it," Emily says.

"She'd wake up. I've seen this kind of thing before. I rather not make the same mistake I did with this hobbit lass," Oin explains.

"I'd rather you wouldn't either but she'll bleed out," Thorin points out.

"I can numb her mind so she won't receive the pain signals from her nerves," Sam offers.

"Yes Sam!" I squeal and hug her.

"Okay but it will take concentration. No one speak to me. Also we need to start now her mind is fading," Sam instructs.

"Grace if you could get the thread and needle out of my bag," Oin suggests.

"Oh yes,"I rush to his bag and look through it for the thread and needle. "I can't find it!" I shout and tears prick against my vision.

"I'll get it," Emily snaps and shoves me aside. "Here" Emily find and hands the thread and string to Oin. Everyone tempers have run thin and we are all tense. Oin sews up the cut on her cheek and then her arm.

"Now for the hard part," Oin mumbles. Sam takes a deep breath, sits on the bed next to Allie, puts a hand on her forehead, and closes her eyes

"Now," Sam whispers. So Oin starts painfully slowly.

"Everyone but Sam please leave," Oin requests.

"What no!?!!?" I shout.

"Grace!" Emily grabs my arm and starts to drag me out.

"NO NO," I scream and struggle when Alex picks me up around my waist. "NO NO you can't take me from her!" I screech. Sam's eyes momentarily fly open and Allie jerks in pain. Sam instantly closed her eyes again and her brows furrow in concentration.

"Your breaking Sam's concentration. Your mind is unsettled and projecting worrisome thoughts," Emily explains and Alex carries me from the room. I stay silent as Alex sets me on a bench down the hall. There I break down sobbing into my hands. I get her blood on my face and realize I'm totally covered...we all are. Everyone has their fair share of her blood on our hands.

"Everyone needs to take a deep breath and calm down," Thorin guides.

"Calm down? Calm down!?!?!? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN THE ONE OF THE ONLY THINGS I LOVE AND TRULY MATTER TO ME IS IN THERE DYING," I scream then break down. "I mean how are you guys not feeling anything. Do you even care?"

"Grace of course we care. We just...have different ways of showing it," Emily shrugs.

"Yes and we know freaking the hell out won't fucking help her," Alex says.

"I care contrary to popular belief but right now we just need to wait," Thorin says.

"How can I? She's in there dying and there's nothing on can do. I hate this feeling," I hiss.

" _Your a stain on our race now you must die" then the knife went into the poor dark haired elves throat. All I could do was watch._

"I do too. Maybe we should wake and tell the company what happened," Kili suggests obviously uncomfortable. He's probably never been in a situation like this before. He's so young....and naive.

"That's a great idea," Emily compliments and walks off. Sam, Alex, Fili, and Kili follow her leaving Thorin and I.

"Why do you care about her? Why the sudden change of heart?" I ask Thorin as soon as we are alone.

"I'm not heartless. She's apart of my company therefore my responsibility."

"So that's it? You don't care it's just your responsibility. It's a duty to you? Just go! Go and never speak to her unless you have too! I will not let you lead her on!" I growl.

"I'm not leading her on!" Thorin argues.

"You may think your not. But she's naive and I refuse to let another guy break her fragile heart!" I snap standing up.

"I will not break her heart I do not even know what your talking about!"

"Sure you don't. You don't understand how much she means to me. You don't get it! She is my top priority at all times. When I fail her it's....."

"Too horrible to comprehend," Thorin guesses.

"Yeah," I agree.

"I know the feeling believing or not. I have felt this way many times before," Thorin admits and sits next to me on the bench.

"Why does it rain the hardest on those who deserve the sun?" I ask no one in particular.

"I have no idea but it's sucks doesn't it. Allie seems like the kind of girl who cares more about others than herself. She definitely deserves the sun."

"It's her greatest quality and biggest flaw. Yes she does deserve th sun and she knows that. So she makes her own sun. She makes herself happy probably to prove...Deren...wrong I imagine." A heavy silence follows those words.

"You and Allie your relationship won't be a problem will it?" Thorin asks.

"Why would it?" I demand angrily not in the mood for silly questions.

"Your involvement with each other won't be an issue will it?"

"Uh yes it will be an issue because she comes first and everything else second! She's my soul sister and I will do anything for her," I snap my hands clenched into fists.

"Oh I thought you were soulmates."

"Are you kidding me?!?! No we aren't and is this really the time!?!?!?! Allies in there dying and your worrying about her love life!?!?!? The hell is wrong with you?!?!?!" I screech. How positively selfish!! Suddenly a horrible feeling of hollowness and loss washed over me. Dread filled me and more tears cascaded down my face. She can't be gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Allie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Allie Tulip Holton long time no see! How are you doll?" Death greets me. Death and I we go way back. Don't ask how but he owes me a lot. Death is actually a middle aged gay man who hates black. He loves bright colors and his realm reflects it. Well except the section for sinners. That place is horrifying. Currently Death is wearing grey breeches and a salmon shirt

"Yeah yeah Death how am I dead? I can't be dead! Grace needs me!" I exclaim.

"Woah woah calm down honey you'll be alive in a few seconds. Don't worry the Valar are set on you not dying," Death calms me. Pushing aside my sadness, heart break, fear, hope, and absolute utter despair I put on a brave face for my old friend.

"Why I'm not that important?" I ask.

"Don't sell yourself short! Your actually very important!"

"Sure I am. Wait is that a new bracelet?"

"Yesssss it is. From one of my many admirers," Death sighs.

"It better not be that sinner!"

"I can fix him!"

"Death honestly you can't. Besides we don't need no men."

"Good point but that doesn't mean I can't keep the bracelet."

"Of course when you kick em to the curb you keep the gifts."

"Alright well keep in touch missy see you later!" Death waves as I evaporate.

"Bye" I wave.

First of all I see nothing but black. Second of all I can't hear. Third of all I can feel. Whoop dee doo I can feel someone holding my hand. I'd rather see or hear them but I guess feeling comes first. It always does. I hate this part.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A huge shout out to missplayer2 on wattpad a diligent reader, voter, and commenter on this story!! Go follow her she's amazing!!!!


	29. Awakening

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Allie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By what I assume is the second day of my comatose state I regained my sense of hearing. That means I can hear all the pleading and begging for me to wake up and be okay. It's sad because I cannot wake up and promise my healing or say that no in fact I will not be okay but I'll live. I always do.

"Oin says you may be able to hear me," Grace whispers and I feel her clenching my hand. "I hope you can because you need to hear this. Allie Tulip Holton I have never missed one person in all of my life more than I miss you right now. More than I will miss you. Allie I still miss the old you before Deren even happened. Before I made the stupid mistake of leaving you. Allie I know once you wake up your won't he the same and I'm okay with that. As long as your alive and there's a chance I will ever see your smile again. Allie just please come back to me. I need you here. You keep me grounded and good. With out you I would have turned to darker assassinations long ago. Your probably the reason Alex and I haven't taken over Middle Earth actually. Allie we all miss you especially me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later foot steps enter the room. The light foot steps indicate a hobbit. It's either Bilbo or Emily. A soft small hand grabs my own and I know it's Emily.

"I'm sorry Allie. I'm really really sorry about all of this. I should have been more strict with you about Deren in the first place. I should have told Grace right away about what transpired between Deren and you. Breaking your trust would have been worth your safety. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to stop him. I'm sorry your here now. Most of all I'm sorry we can never go back to the days where everything was alright."

" _I'm sorry too_ ," I so badly want to say. Emily drops my hand and leaves the room.

Soon the dwarves one by one come to talk to me.

"You'll be up in no time lassie," Oin says.

"If you want to sue the bar I'll be your lawyer," Gloin offers.

"Take waking up easy Allie don't wanna damage yourself further now," Dori tells me.

"You look so peaceful Allie almost like a pretty portrait," Ori whispers.

"I'll ransack the man's house if you want," Nori says.

"I can't wait till your up and laughing again," Bofur jokes.

Bifur says something incoherent to me then places something wooded in my hands.

"Once your up I'll make your favorite foods for you," Bombur promises.

"I should better teach you to defend yourself once you waken," Dwalin grumbles.

"I will teach you to talk your way out of situations like this in the future," Balin says.

"You won the bet Allie. Fili and Emily I saw em kissing in the hall. You were right 4 days from then at midday," Kili mumbles and I hear a clunk of a bag of coins hitting the bedside table. Of course I'm right I'm always right with this kind of stuff. At least they are happy.

"I see you made bets on when Emily and I would realize we were destined and you won. Well I'm glad you did your deserve the extra coin. You deserve a lot more than extra money through. You Alex, Grace, Sam, and Emily all deserve a lot more," Fili mutters. We do don't we? I mean we didn't do anything wrong to deserve such horrible lives so why do we have them?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emily ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Earlier That Day

"So.." Fili trails off.

"So what?" I ask sharply. We are sitting together in the hall outside Allies room. Balin is in there talking to her.

"Sorry I just wanna talk to you," Fili replies defensively.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry it's just-ahhh everything's wrong!" I yell jumping up.

"I know but maybe talking to another would help,"Fili suggests.

"Why would it?"

"I don't know for some reason when I talk to you I feel better...happier," Fili utters.

"I know the feeling it's like with Sam only more intense and different," I sigh and sit down. Fili puts an arm around my shoulders and pulls me close to him.

"Yeah same," Fili agrees.

"Fili do dwarves have soulmates?"

"Yes we do. We have the platonic marks on our hands like all other races but for our soulmate we get one sentence that perfectly sums them up completely," Fili explains.

"Hobbits have names in their soulmates native language," I respond.

"Oh what's your name?"

"I don't know I can't read it. It's in kuzudhal."

"Want me to read it?" Fili asks.

"Sure" I take a deep breath and pull my shirt sleeve down revealing the name on my shoulder. Filis breath hitches and I feel his hand running along the mark. "Fili what does it say?"

"It's my name," Fili whispers.

"What!?!?! It is!" I squeal turning around.

"Yes it is!" Fili exclaims.

"I can't believe it! Can I see your mark?"

"Yes here look," Fili pulls up his tunic to reveal words on his stomach.

_"Beneath this broken girl a fire waiting to burn through."_

"Oh my," I utter.

"It's perfect for you," Fili states and then I feel a hand on my cheek. Looking up and letting out a breath didn't realize i was holding I see Filis eyes. We just stare at another then I find myself closing my eyes and leaning in. Our lips meet and time stops. The kiss is slow and gentle yet fierce and passionate. It's everything I dreamed it would be and more. It's perfect he's perfect! We both pull away at the same time, touch our foreheads together, and Stare into each others eyes. Filis are an enchanting brown. A color I'd never thought I'd be hypnotized by. But here I am.

"Dang it! Allie won!" Kili snaps stomping his foot playfully. Fili and I quickly turn around to see Kili grinning.  "We placed bets Allie won. Too bad she didn't see it though." Kilis grin melts away and suddenly everything seems sad again.

"Yeah,"I mumble.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Allie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Allie we've been friends for a long time and I know your such a strong girl. You don't take shit from no one so why did you let him push you around. Allie why? We're you scared? I know the feeling when you're scared you don't want to stand up to anyone but you have too. When someone threatens your or someone you love you gotta stand up to them. Remember that you may yet need it," Alex rants. She held my hand too but halfway through her lecture she dropped it. I imagine she got up and stomped around the roon waving her hands.

"Allie you deserve more than this. You deserve to be up laughing and bothering Thorin. You deserve to be continuing on your quest to befriend the stressed upright dwarf king......You deserve to be friends with whomever you want. I should have told Grace and Alex about Deren immediately.......heck we all should have. It's funny almost...We all thought her was dead...I cut his arm off for pitys sake! I guess cutting someone's arm off doesn't exactly mean they're dead does it? I suppose not. I guess we never did follow through and check this see if he was actually dead. The point is Allie I miss you," Bilbo says his sadly with a few laughs. I guess that's the last heartfelt speech I'm gonna hear unless someone decides to do another.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night after Oin wished me sweet dreams heavy footsteps entered the room. Definitely a dwarf but who would be visiting me at this hour?

"Miss Allie." Oh it's Thorin. Of course he would come at this time. He obviously doesn't want to be seen talking to me. "I realize apologies are in order. So here it goes...I'm sorry I doubted you. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I should have been. Allie I care about you somewhat and I wish to be your friend. So after you awaken I will try to be nicer towards you. You deserve that much at least. I'm sorry about this Deren and I'm happy to say he was killed by Alex, Grace, Kili, Fili, Emily, Sam, and I. I just uh thought you needed to here this uh goodbye. Sweet dreams.....of flowers or....uh...knives. Whatever you dream about." Thorin awkwardly kisses my head and walks out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bright lights leak through my slowly opening eyelids and I flinch raising my arm to block the light. A twinge of pain makes the cut on my arm and face evident.

" _Well no one sees your stomach so maybe I should cut your arm-NO! Your face that's what I should do!_ "

Sighing deeply I push the covers off my stomach, unwrapping the bandages, I gaze down. The name...his name...is there just as plain as ever. My skin is red and raw and the scars are outlined by stitches. I'm not sure when the tears started or when Grace came in. But I know no matter how hard I try I'll never be the same. At least I'm awake now that's what counts right?


	30. Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find a picture of Grace here:
> 
> http://nostarielstuff.tumblr.com/post/120223696192/for-chapter-29-of-adventures-of-the-sad-broken-and

Okay first off I must give credit to Taylor Swifts I knew you were trouble music video which I shamelessly took some lines from. Also please check out my friend Alex's and my YouTube channel! We are called Sardonic Soul Sisters!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Allie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Allie I'm so glad your up. I'm glad your awake I'm glad your heart is beating!" Grace exclaims. I stare blankly at her. No words come to mind of what to say. Graces smile falls and she bites her lip. "Okay okay this is okay. You don't have to talk. You don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. Just nod yes or no to me. Do you want to let the company visit you?" I nod no. I don't want them to see me like this. Well granted they already have but right now I don't have the energy to act okay. And I don't want to act okay. I'm not okay and I shouldn't have to act like I am. "Okay Allie I'll tell them. But Oin has to come in and check on you." I nod no rapidly and wave my hands to amplify the effect. "Allie he needs to make sure your okay." I shake my head no again and pull up the covers on the bed up to my chin. Grace frowns and sighs deeply. "Alright Allie I understand I'll tell Oin to hold off. I'm gonna a get you something to eat." Grace gets up and walks towards the door pausing just as she grabs the handle she turns her head to look at me. "Allie just know I'll always be there to pick up the pieces and put you back together even if I'm not there to prevent the breaking."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emily  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is she awake?" I jump up and ask Grace as soon as she enters our room.

"Yes but she wishes to not be seen by any of the company at the moment," Grace replies while grabbing an apple.

"So we can't?" Alex asks.

"No I'm sorry," Grace shakes her head.

"But we are her friends," Bilbo protests.

"Her friends should respect her wishes," Grace snaps.

"But she has experienced some extremely thorough trauma she needs us!" I exclaims.

"Right now she needs time to think," Grace says and walks out. Fuming I sit down on the bed and hit a pillow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Allie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grace re-entered minutes later and set an apple on the bedside table next to the bag of coins Kili left.

"Okay Allie you better eat this. I know you've never been the one not to eat after trauma but I don't really know how you deal with trauma that much so I could be wrong. So just eat and keep breathing. That's all I need you to do. Eat and be alive. Think you can do it?" I nod yes. "Good but I just have one question and you don't have to answer it. Do you remember what happened?"

I go to nod yes but pause. I know but.... I think..I think when its all over it just comes back in flashes. Its like a kaleidoscope of memories. But it just all comes back. I don't realize it does..no but when I concentrate its there. So I nod hesitantly.

"Good that's good. So you remember everything you haven't forgotten your name or mine?" I nod no. "Okay I'm sorry but I have to ask. Why did you let yourself be tormented by him? Weren't you wary of him at first because he was a big folk?' Looking down in my lap I fold my hands and bite my lip.

I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen. That I would end up hurt and broken. It wasn't anything he said or anything he did it was the feeling that came along with it. I knew he was different, bad maybe, but I just thought how could the devil be pulling you towards someone who look so much like an angel when he smiles at you. Maybe he knew that I was enchanted when he saw me. Maybe he knew I was desperate for love. Though the worst part of it wasn't losing my trust in love, the permanent scars visible and invisible, no it was losing me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Grace  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright that's okay you don't need to answer. Allie the truth is everyone in life is going to hurt you. Our job is to find the people worth suffering for."

_"Gracie I want you to know something."_

_"Yes?" I ask looking up at her._

_"The truth is everyone in life is going to hurt you. Our job is to don't the ones worth suffering for. Gracie they aren't."_

Covering a flinch I stand up and clap my hands.

"Okay well that's it for emotional stuff. I realize that you might want to be alone so I will leave you." Then I awkwardly walk out.

Emily is waiting outside the door.

"How bad is it?"

"She's not talking and her face is completely blank. She remembers everything but she won't talk about it," I report.

"Not good. She was down there for 10 minutes no one but her knows what happened. If she can't bring herself to speak of it we may me ever know," Emily sighs hiding her head in her hands.

"I know we just have to he careful not to trigger anything. She's a victim of trauma and they are known to have panic attacks," I say.

"Yes well in the meanwhile I got you these," Emily shrugs and holds out her hand. Inside her palm is two I've blue ear cuffs. Carefully I pick them up and put them on.

"Thank you Emily but can I ask why?"

"They were in Derens backpack I bet he was gonna torture Allie with them. I figured it's a viable trophy." Hobbits can't have anything on their ears. Only people extremely close to them get to touch their ears. Same with their feet.

"Ah I see thank you. Anything for Alex?"

"Yes there was a chain she put it around her waist."

"Sick man," I grumble and stomp off to our room. I have to change before we left. I change into a green dress with black skin tight pants underneath. Picking up Allies pack I take it to the room she's staying in. She is out in Oins room when we brought her so she's still there. We were afraid she wasn't stable enough to move.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Grace could you please get Allie we have to be moving on now," Thorin asks me.

"The humans have found the body haven't they?" I ask.

"Yes," Thorin nods grimly.

"Okay I will but everyone listen up." Everyone silents and looks at me. "She isn't talking so only ask her yes or no questions so she can shake her head. Do not under any circumstances touch her! One last thing don't give her pity looks. She hates that," I instruct before walking to the room. I open the door and step in. Allie is brushing her hair and turns her head to see me. "We have to go Allie." Allie nods and grabs her pack, puts the apple in it, the bag of coins, Bifurs tiny carving of a small hobbit girl, and shoves the brush in too. She has changed into a black travel dress with white leggings underneath. Her black armor plate is still on her chest and she shifts it uncomfortably every few minutes. I know it's causing her pain. "I can take the armor off for you," I offer. Allie shakes her head no. "Alright let's go," I say and grab her hand. Allie willfully follows behind me to Thorin, Fili, and Kilis room where the company was meeting.

"Hello," Thorin greets roughly as we enter the room. Allie tips her head in recognition without changing the expression on her face. "Everyone here?" Thorin asks everyone looks around at each other for a minute before we all nod. "Okay let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alex  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"So you and Fili huh?" I ask Emily.

"Ah yes we have each others soul marks," Emily replies blushing.

"Yes and fate jus couldn't resist putting the two prettiest beings in existence together," Fili smirks and slings an arm around Emily's shoulder.

"Oh you," Emily giggles.

"That's so adorable your so perfect together!!" Sam squeals clapping her hands.

"Thank you Sam," Emily grins.

"Have you told everyone yet?" I ask.

"Uh no but..." Fili trails off with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Fili no," Emily sighs.

"HEY EVERYONE EMILY IS MY SOULMATE," Fili shouts and everyone freezes before slowly turning around to stare at Fili and Emily. Emily flushes a deep red covering her whole face. Meanwhile mister no shame over here just beams. Allies face has the tiniest of smiles on it while Grace has a straight face with a small smirk.

"Well congratulations! I already knew," Kili states.

"Me too," Sam exclaims.

"Uh congrats I guess," Bilbo shrugs.

"Thank you," Fili says and kisses Emily's cheek. This does not help her blush. Thorin says nothing he just stomps over. Allie looks at him and follows after.

"Welcome to the family," Thorin says and wraps his arms around Fili and Emily. Allie joins in with the hug and smiles but still says nothing.

"If you hurt my friend I will end you!" Grace threatens.

"I won't end you I'll kidnap and sell you to orcs though," I say while shrugging. Fili goes a little pale and Emily laughs. That's when everyone rushes to congratulate Emily and Fili. In the midst of the noise I hear the rushing sound of an arrow and reach out my hand up to grab and arrow rushing at my head before it hits me. "Huh a poorly made human arrow I observe and throw a dagger just in time to hit an approaching attacker.

Mere seconds later a small group of men burst out from the bushes with their weapons drawn. They circle us weapons pointed.

"Slave traders," Grace sighs and rolls her eyes. We've had run ins with some before. Not entirely uncommon on this particular road.

"If it isn't the assassins themselves," a man snorts.

"Oh yeah Rickie right? Yeah I remember cutting that eye of yours out after we killed your leader," I tease.

"Get em," Rickie orders. The men attack us head on. Grace and I easily take out 5.

"Thorin get Allie, Emily, and Bilbo out of here," Grace orders.

"We got this," I reassure while ducking under a sword swung at me, kicking the attackers shins, and stabbing his chest when he falls the the ground. It's child's play.

"Take off your head and your head off and your head too!" Sam exclaims happily while swinging her battle axe wildly.

"Alex watch out," Grace warns and I turn in time to see a sword heading at me. I deflect it with a dagger and flip the man to Grace who shoots his head with a silver arrow. The rest of them have dispersed knowing a lost cause when they see one.

"Get off creep!" I hear Emily shout then a grunt of pain. Grace, Sam, and I instantly run after it. Thorin is sword fighting Rickie while Emily throws rocks, Bilbo stands in front of Allie, and Allie glares.

"Hey there Rickie," I yell and tackle him.

"Allie are you okay?" Grace asks Allie but I don't see Allies answer. I'm too busy killing a guy.

"You know you should he proud. Being killed by the vigilantes of middle earth has to say something about how bad of a person you are," I say then in he a knife into his heart. A slow merciful kill.

"Well that was eventful," Emily observes. That's when a metal going from Rickies hand catches my eye. Slowly I open the lifeless limb and pick up the key of Erebor that lay inside.

"Haha bitches I got your dam key! I rule your mountain now fuckers! All I have to do is kill that fucking dragon. Who's your queen now mother fuckers? I'm queen of the castle. I'm queen of the castle! I'm the fucking queen of the fucking castle! Fuck yeah!" I shout waving the key around. The dwarves gape, Grace snorts, Emily giggles, and Thorin glares. Allie simply walks up and grabs the key. "Allie give it back," I plead she shakes her head no. "Fine just don't give it to them." Allie nods yes and promptly shoves the key in her bra.


	31. Rainy Pass

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emily  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Allie has a daring look on her face as to say "if you dare bitches." Grace coincidentally has the same look. Alex has this silly prideful look on her face and she musses Allies hair with her hand.

"I've taught you well young one," Alex smirks. The dwarves gape and Thorin just hits his head against a tree. Yeah no one even tried to grab at the key. Not even Nori.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To say the weather is bad was an understatement. It is awful and had oh so convenient timing. It hit right as we hit the mountain pass. So let's mix pouring rain, with heavy wind, slick rocks and what do you get! A very precarious situation. 

Its been 3 days since we left Nedar so 3 days of Allie staring blankly at everyone and everything saying absolutely nothing.  She does flinch ever time the dwarves get close though.  She also flinches every time she is jostled to roughly or moving to quickly. She's refused to let Oin look at her stitches so she's getting worse. 

This weather is beating her and the rest of us hobbits down hard. I am on the brink of passing out. I've managed to hold it off this long but I'm getting so wet fainting is definite. Alex has my arm tied to her arm and has to keep snapping in my face to keep me awake. As long as none gets in my mouth I'll stay awake...somewhat.

Sam is staring curiously but not asking questions I told her not to ask. Grace is scowling harshly while gripping Allies arm. Alex is gripping my arm but smiling brightly. Alex likes the rain. A loud rumble followed by a crack of lighting blades across the sky and I groan. Of course a thunderstorm starts now! The storm only gets worse and worse as the mountain pass gets thinner and more slippery. This won't end well.  

"Alright, hold on!" Thorin warns to everyone has he passes through a particular slippery thin strip. Bilbo slips but the dwarves next to him stop him from falling off the edge. Letting out a deep sigh of relief I shake my head to stay awake. "We must find shelter!"

"Really you don't say!" Grace snaps.

"No Thorin I really love this awful weather lets dance on the slippery rocks forever!!" Alex growls. She may love the weather but she loves being sarcastic more. I falter and trip Fili grabs my shoulder and steadies me before I fall. 

"Careful now," Fili says. I smile with my mouth closed I cannot get any water in my mouth.

"Look out!" Dwalin yells suddenly and we all look up to see a giant rock flying towards us, it hits the edge of the mountain, shattering around us. 

"Hold on!" Bofur tells Allie who lost her grip when a rock hit her hand.

"This is no thunderstorms! It's a thunder-battle! Look!" Balin shouts pointing off in the distance. I see a stone giant fighting another stone giant.

"Well bless me. The legends are true! Giants! Stone giants!" Bofur exclaims stepping away from the mountain side. 

"Take cover, you fool!" Thorin demands as another rock comes towards us.

"Hold on!" Nori hisses grabbing Bofurs arm. As the stone giants fight each other the mountain breaks beneath us. It breaks right in half and each half of the company on each ledge gradually grows apart.

"Kíli, grab my hand!" Fili nervously shouts to Kili holding his hand out. Kili freezes with terror as we break apart. Fili leans over farther but I grab his arm and yank him back before he leans too far. Suddenly the mountain we're on comes to life and starts fighting with the other stone giants. We appear to be on the knees of the giant and we are very much separated from the rest of the company. By "we" I mean Fili, Bofur, Balin, Nori, Thorin, Allie, Alex, Grace, Dwalin and me. This giant we are on doesn't move very fast so it gets knocked down quick and the other ones smashes into a jagged cliff edge crushing the rest of the company. I stop thinking correctly and Fili goes completely pale.

"KILI," Thorin yells. The knee we are on quickly connects with the other so we take our chance and jump on a non living cliff. Thorin runs followed by Dwalin to the place the others got crushed. But we are greeted by very much alive dwarves and not crushed bits.

"We're alright! We're alive!" Ori assures when he's tackled by Dwalin. 

"Thank Mahal," Thorin praises when he sees Kili. Fili runs and hugs his brother followed by Alex who joins in the brothers hug. She won't admit it but she cares.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the hobbit?" Bofur asks abruptly. I jerk my head to look around when I see him dangling off the edge. 

"Get him!" Thorin shouts and I drive towards his hand. I reach over the edge towards him but my arms are to short to reach him. 

"Grab my hand! Bilbo! Come on and take it!" Bofur encourages falling to his stomach next to me and reaching for him. I send a glance towards Allie who is kneeling and glowing a concentrated look on her face. She nods at me letting me know she can do what has to be done if necessary. Bilbo still can't reach. Dwalin falls on my other side and desperately reaches but it's no use. Finally Thorin jumps down and helps Bilbo up. Just then Thorin loses his grip on the ledge so I dive forward to help him. Dwalin grabs his other arm and helps Thorin up. 

"I thought we'd lost our burglar," Dwalin sighs in relief patting Bilbo on the shoulder. 

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us," Thorin growls and Bilbo looks visibly hurt. Allie steps forward about to say something but Grace grabs her arm. So I step forward Fili reaches to grab my arm as I waiver but instead knocks me and I loose my footing falling backwards. A scream erupts from my throat and water invades my mouth. 

"EMILY," Sam screams. That was the last thing I heard before my world went dark.


	32. Mourning then Falling

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alex  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"EMILY NOOOO," Allie screeches then runs the jump of the edge but Thorin catches her around the waist.

"Are you mad?" Thorin growls.

"I can save her!" Allie snaps struggling in his grip.

"Allie your sorrow will weigh you down you know that," Grace mutters tears clouding her eyes and the eyes of everyone else but Dwalin and Thorin. Dwalin is blinking a lot though so he's upset. Thorin just looks emotionless.

"NOOO EMILY! She can't be gone. She can't she can't she can't! Emily Emily....EMILY," Allie wails falling to her knees when Thorin releases his grip around her waist.

"Why?" Sam whispers falling to her knees tears running down her face.

"No," Fili whispers looking down his face is of pure heartbreak.

"She's gone," I whisper to myself tears falling down my cheeks. Grace stands completely still not saying anything but tears slowly stain her cheeks.

"Come on let's get into the cave," Dwalin mumbles. Grace picks Allie up and takes her in. Fili and Sam help each other in to promptly break down again. I just walk in and sit in a corner.  
"It looks safe enough."

"Search to the back, caves in the mountain are seldom unoccupied," Thorin orders. Dwalin searches further into the cave and comes back.

"There's nothing here," Dwalin reports.

"Right then, let's get a fire started," Gloin utters dumping some wood on the cave floor.

"Emily loved fires," Allie sobs shoving her face into her knees.

"No. No fires. Not in this place. Get some sleep, we start at first light," Thorin says reaching to touch Allies shoulder but stops and sets up his bedroll.

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan. And we should have ceremony for little Emily," Balin points out.

"Plans change. Bofur, take the first watch," Thorin shrugs. He really didn't need to say that none of us were gonna get any sleep tonight. I sit next to Allie and whatever it hits me.

Emily is dead.

I'll never see her again.

I won't get to see her laugh.

Smile.

Or see her eyes light up in amazement at watching a fire ever again. A wave of sadness and failure hits me and I choke. This feeling of despair and loss fills me just like all the times before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sam  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

She wasn't dead no. Not yet at least. I couldn't feel any pain from her either which means she fell all the way. But I know she's not dead...yet.

"She's not dead," I whisper to Fili.

"I know but that's what scares me. Any time now we'll feel when she dies," Fili replies.

"I know. The scariest part is that I know she's down there...busted up and dying."

"We can't do anything."

"That's what kills me," I admit. "I feel like I've lost my smile."

"My laugh."

"My best friend."

"My soulmate."

"My everything," we say in unison.

"I just wish I could have told her that her life was my life's best part," I murmur and bury my face on my hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alex  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"She will be missed," I comment.

"Very greatly yes," Grace agrees wiping at her red eyes.

"She deserved more than this," I state.

"Yeah she did."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Allie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam and Fili cried themselves to sleep, Grace and Alex dozed off (they haven't slept in a while), Bilbo sat quietly crying in the corner, and everyone else just fell asleep except Thorin.

"You should rest," Thorin tells me.

"I cannot. If I sleep nightmares will haunt me and I do not wish to repeat my friends death," I answer.

"I am sorry for your friend truly. She was a good soul and she would have been a great princes," Thorin consoles and this causes more tears to flood my vision.

"Yeah she would have," I cry nodding my head and look up. Thorin has tears on his face too. "Your crying."

"Yes I am. She deserves the shedding of tears. She was a brave heart."

"I know she was so brave and she deserved a much better life."

"Most do." Then silence fell. "Is this your first time losing a loved one?"

"No......yours?" I ask.

"No," Thorin says.

"Who have you lost?" I inquire sniffling.

"My brother, father, brother in law, and grandfather....in one day," Thorin responds sitting next to me.

"I'm sorry for your family," I apologize.

"Wasn't your fault. Who have you lost?"

"My older brother, younger sister, mom, and dad. All in one day," I repeat his statement.

"How?"

"They drowned," I say looking up. "Was it the battle Balin told us about that took your family?"

"Yes it was," Thorin nods and we stop talking again. Minutes later he clears his throat. "I'm glad to see you speaking again. I was afraid we'd never hear your voice again."

"I'm glad too. I'm sorry to worry all to you I should have known better."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thorin  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The halfings face is red and tear stained but somehow she still looked beautiful. I wish she wasn't sad but I understand why she is. I missed her voice.

"I don't know what happened between you and that man but I do know your the victim not the perpetrator."

"That's where your wrong but think what you may I do not wish to fight at this time."

"Well I am glad you have found your voice again." _I missed it._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alex  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_"AHHHHHH."_

_"EMILY NOO."_

I jolt awake Sam's torn scream ripping me from my dream. Instantly I look around. Allies here, Grace is here, Bilbo is here, and Emily is gone. A sob erupts in my throat but I muffle it with my hand to avoid waking the others. They need their rest.

"Alex are you awake?" Kili whispers.

"Yes," I reply turning to look at him.

"I'm really sorry I know this must hurt you, Grace, Bilbo, Sam, and Allie more than it hurts the rest of us."

"Yes but it's not the first and definitely not the last time I'll lose someone," I admit sitting up.

"Well don't worry about losing me."

"Yeah because I'd I lose you I'm sure to die," I sigh.

"What do you mean?" Kili asks.

"I mean our bond is twice as strong and the average one sooo," I trail off.

"Oh I get it I guess." Moments of quiet follow. "I don't mind being your soulmate and platonic you know."

"Really?" I ask raising and eyebrow.

"No I don't and no don't think you mind either." Kili smirks.

"I don't."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sam  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I wake up to quiet shuffling. I open my swollen eyes and glance around. Emily is still alive I know it but that's not what alerts me. Slowly and silently I sit up. It's Bilbo packing his freaking things!

"The hell do you think your doing?" I hiss.

"Leaving I can't take this anymore," Bilbo responds meeting my gaze with his chocolate eyes.

"You can't take this anymore?" I mock. "How do you think the rest of us feel?" I stand up to face him. I tower over his hand my form and this time the height difference doesn't bother me.

"N-no I cannot Emily was one of my oldest friends," Bilbo chokes and I feel a twinge of guilt.

"Exactly and your not even staying for her ceremony? You're sneaking off in the dead of night to go home and forget all of this aren't you?"

"Yes I am," Bilbo growls.

"You're leaving us. You're leaving me?" I ask blinking back tears.

"Why wouldn't I? I don't belong with you," Bilbo says and it hurts way more than it should.

"Fine then," I mumble and turn my back on him. "Just...Just don't go and die too."

"Where do you think you're going?" Bofur asks just waking up.

"Back to Rivendell," Bilbo replies.

"No. No. No. You can't turn back, now. You're part of the company. You're one of us," Bofur argues.

"Yes you are," I whisper.

"I'm not though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should've never ran out the door," Bilbo utters and I gulp.

"You're homesick, I understand-"

"No, you don't! You don't understand, none of you do, you're dwarves! You're used to...to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere!" Bilbo whiseor yells cutting Bofur off. "I'm sorry. I didn't..."

"No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere," Bofur admits and I resist the urge to turn around. Fresh tears run down my face and I hug my arms as if I was cold. "I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do." Minutes pass and I hear Bilbo moving to leave when Bofur speaks out. "What's that?" That's when I divulge and turn. Bilbo takes his sword from its sheath and I see it's glowing blue. My eyes widen that only means one thing.

"Wake up. Wake up!" Thorin shouts jumping up and I realize he must have been eavesdropping. Suddenly the ground cracks open and swallows us whole.


	33. Goblin Town

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emily ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I knew seconds before I blacked out I wasn't going to ever wake up. I guess I was wrong though because here I am slowly regaining consciousness.

"What is this?" a loud voice booms.

"We are not sure your awfulness," a screechy annoying voice replies to the voice. That's when I feel grimy hands on my arms and I'm violently dragged forward. I groan and peer through my eyelashes. I wretch at the sight I see before me. It is the ugliest, hugest, wartiest, grossest, most mutated creature I've ever seen. It looks like a goblin troll mutant with 3 double chins. Its face was covered with oozing pimples and a bone crown sat upon it's head. I assume its a king. All it had to cover itself was a tiny loincloth that couldn't even count as coverage! It had ingrown nails and its feet reeked.

"Ugh what a sight to wake up too. A mother couldn't even love that face. Not even a blind person could," I mumble to myself.

"What sort of creature are you? A dwarf elf hybrid?" The Goblin King demands obviously he hadn't heard me.

"No pshh dwarves no elves and dwarves hate each other," I answer.

"What are you then?'' the Goblin King snaps and one of his servants yanks my hair back and puts a knife to my throat.

"I am a burra-hobbit," I state. "If you plan on eating me I'll tell you how. First off you need to heat a pot of water to boiling. Then add salt and sage to that pot. Let it sit for a few hours. After that add some chopped carrots and walnuts. Stir the mixture before you add sugar and lemons. This next step is important you need to add one pinch of nightlock. After all that's done you can chop up your burra-hobbit and add them. Lastly you let it sit for two minutes then enjoy," I stall for time. I am not sure why I am stalling though it isn't as if anyone is coming to help me get out of this mess. They all think I'm dead most likely. I gulp deeply and glance up at the confounded Goblin King.

"What a funny little creature most likely trying to trick us! You take me for an idiot!" the Goblin King accuses pointing a bony finger at me.

"What no!" I exclaim but go silent when the knife digs into my neck.

"Lies! Take her away! You know what to do boys! Oh I hope this one screams it's been quiet awhile since screams of victims carried through these halls."

"No no let me go," I hiss and try to heat my skin. It doesn't work I'm still weak from all the rain.

"It is no use little creature," the Goblin KIng laughs. I scream in anguish at him as I'm dragged off.

The goblins bring me into a dark moist room with a bloodstained floor and bones in every corner. I promptly gag again this time all over the nearest goblin. The now very pissed off goblin slashes my cheek down to the base of my throat with a knife. I hiss, cringe, and struggle against the goblins holding me to fight back. It's not very deep luckily. Apparently this is not the desired response so the goblins throw me against the wall.

"Why does it not scream?" one asks.

"If you think I haven't experienced pain before you are sorely mistaken," I bite back.

"You will scream before we are finished," a bigger goblin, probably the leader, promises.

"How about no asshole," I spit. Seconds later I get smacked across the face. No big deal on me though. A goblin pulls out a brand and sticks it in a fire pit. I don't even struggle when they press it to my skin. It doesn't hurt at all. In fact it feels good. I purr in pleasure and smile at the goblins. "Thanks I needed that." I grin and try once again to summon my heat but to no avail. I am still to weak.

"Bring the draught," the leader orders and grabs my mouth. Another goblin grabs my arms roughly his nails scratching my skin. A nasty tasting drop is forced down my throat and I choke and gargle on it.

"Now tell us what you fear most."

"Fear well I fear Togo Writle, Azog the Defiler, being alone, water, oh and ice. I hate ice," I ramble. "I have no idea why I told you that." I swallow hard why did I tell them that!

"Go get me some ice," the leader grins demonically.

"NO NO PLEASE NO," I plead and jerk around trying to get free. I freeze and go rigid when a goblin shows up with a bucket of ice and the Goblin King. The leader rips the back of my shirt takes a handful of ice and presses it to my skin. I see white and scream loudly. Pain clouds my brain and all hope of thinking is lost. There is only agony and anguish. More ice hits my back and I completely lose track of time and all around me. I scream until my throat gives out. The pain is the worst I've felt in all my life and that is saying quiet a lot. I see a bright white light and I am almost tempted to let go. That's when it stops. The ice is removed from my back and the goblins let go and I hit the ground. Sweat covered my body and I'm shaking violently. I feel so broken and lost.

Why is this happening to me? Why me? Why do I have to hurt? I've done nothing to deserve this! Maybe Togo is right maybe I am worthless. Maybe I don't mean anything in this world. Maybe I killed my mother. Maybe it's all my fault this is happening to me. Maybe I do deserve pain.

"You smell dwarves you say? Hmm open the trap doors," the Goblin King demands. I wrap my arms around my torso laying on my side and tears fall from my eyes. "In the meantime give our guest the hallucination draught." I have no fight left in me and I do not struggle as the unfamiliar liquid drips down my throat. Instantly I'm taken back. Back to the night my mother died. Only this time its me dying.

_"Oh look it's the daughter of fire. Finally I've got you," Azog growls holding me up by my neck._

_"Stop leave her alone!" my mother screams and runs at Azog. He bats her away as if she were weightless._

_"Mom no run!" I yell._

_"Quiet," Azog hisses and squeezes my neck. I gasp for breath and grab at his arm. Azog throws me down to the ground and steps on my chest. "Why do you not fight back? Oh that's right you are weak!" He is right I am. It is raining lightly but enough to weaken me. Azog yanks on my arm till it pops from my socket. I screech but muffle it with my other hand. I do not want my mother to see this._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Allie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We fall and tumble down a long tunnel till we all hit the ground in a half done bone cage. Goblins rush forward and crawl all over us. The dwarves, Alex, Sam, and Grace are taken by surprise and easily led away by the goblins. Not without a few getting stabbed first though. The goblins mysteriously over look Bilbo and I leaving us on a wooden bridge.

"They overlooked us," I whisper.

"It appears they did," Bilbo agrees and brandishes his sword. I pull out my katana with a little less issues this time. We stealthily move along on the bridge when a goblin appears out of nowhere and tackles Bilbo. I swing my katana at the creature but only manage to nick its arm. The goblin pulls out a poorly made sword and swings it at me. I barely block all of its swings and step back as it step forward. The goblin makes a swing and it hits my arm. I yelp and stagger back falling of he edge of the bridge. I don't scream no I close my eyes and concentrate hard. I hit a rock before I can save myself and everything goes dark.

_"Deren stop," I giggle and playfully shove his hands away. He turns me around and kisses my lips._

_"Come on Allie," Deren groans._

_"No I will not marry you Deren Planker. I'm sorry but you know I at least want to meet my soulmate," I reject him. Deren frowns darkly._

_'"But I am your soulmate."_

_"I do not bear your name,"I point out._

_"But I bear yours," Deren counters._

_"That doesn't change the fact that I do not have yours," I retort. Suddenly Deren tightens his grip on my arms. "Deren let go."_

_"NO can do you will bear my name whether you wish it or not," Deren states and pulls out a knife._

I wake up screeching and surprisingly alive. Panting I scan my surroundings. I'm in a very cold dark cave. Next I access my injuries, nothing major just a few cuts and bruises,a killer head ache and oh crud! My shirt, skirt, and leggings are all ripped! Again! Jeesh this fabric is weak! Slowly I pull myself up using the cave wall. My legs are a bit shaky but I can walk. Staggering slightly I start making my way through the dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Grace  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The goblins manage to get us in front of their hideous king but it costs them a few friends.

"Who dares enter my kingdom so armed? Asassins? Spies?" the Goblin King shouts.

"Dwarves and three elves your malevolence," one goblin reports. I would correct but it's not the time.

"Well don't just stand there search them! Every crack! Every crevice!" the Goblin King shouts and his pitiful goons do so. I stand there emotionless as the goblins search me. It useless for them too. They will never find all my weapons. Alex does the same but Kili is fuming when he sees the goblins touch her. They really need to get their relationship figured out.

"Dwarves and elves! What are you doing here?" the Goblin King inquires.

_"Here to kill you of course. Your on our list."_

I don't say that of course I'm smarter than that. No one speaks.

"Very well if you will not talk we will make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the youngest!' the Goblin King cheers and points at poor little Ori.


	34. Erascape!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Grace  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wait!" Thorin yells and steps forward the goblins dragging Ori stop in their tracks.

"Well, well, well! Look who it is! Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, king under the mountain," the Goblin King mocks and bows sloppily. "Oh! But I'm forgetting you don't have mountain, and you're not a king. Which makes you nobody really." That makes Thorin flinch. The goblin king waits a moment before continuing. "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A pale orc astride a white warg." As the Goblin King speaks horror crosses Thorins face. Wait did he not know that Azog was still alive? He thought Azog was dead! Oh that's embarrassing.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago," Thorin says.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" the Goblin King asks then turns to his scribe. "Send word to the pale orc, tell him I have found his prize."

"Good two birds one stone," Alex whispers to me.

"Do not speak to soon," I advise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Allie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's very cold and I'm shivering so hard it has to be called exercise. I can't see but I'm sure my arms and legs are purple. I have a skin condition that gives me goosebumps all the time and I'm always cold. It's not fun not in the least bit. Grabbing my katana that fell nearby I sheath it and fasten the belt tighter. Wobbling along I keep bumping into walls and tripping over my own feet. I'm only half conscious and I'm all beat up. I feel like I'm just one huge bruise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alex  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bones will he shattered, necks will be wrung, you'll be beaten, and battered! From racks you'll be hung! You'll like down here and never be found!!! Down in the deep hole of Goblin Town!" the Goblin King sings in his awful scratchy voice. It literally hurt my ears.

"Ah Aule that stings," I moan holding my head. My arms flare up red and I blink quickly to refocus.

"I haven't even done anything and the pain has already started!" the Goblin King exclaims excitedly. This guy is seriously pissing me off. Royally pissing me off.

"Uh yes you did something! Your singing literally hurts my ears you suck!" I snap and my skin flares up again.

"Alex that isn't helping," Kili whispers.

"Alex your eyes! Calm down," Grace hisses and I quickly blink and take deep breaths.

"How about you first!" the Goblin King yells and points at me. This doesn't help my rising anger or pulse. I grit my teeth and glare while clenching my hands into fists. Then I grin, nod, and step forward confidently.

"Alex no," Grace warns.

"You know what? Yes Grace!" I growl. "This" one step forward and an inch taller.

"Is she getting taller?" Fili whispers to Kili.

"Royal," another step, my skin starts to glow red and my teeth sharpen and extend.

"Yes she is," Grace replies to Fili.

"She's glowing red," Ori comments.

"Asshole." A few more inches, my skin starts to heat and burn along with two tiny pumps poking out of my hair.

"That is a valid observation Ori," Grace states.

"Needs to be taught." My skin cracks in a few places revealing the burning fire beneath and the bumps turn into horns.

"Uh she's got horns guys," Sam points out.

"A LESSON!" I scream and lose all control. I instantly grow to 10 feet high, the horns grow bigger, my skin turns to molten lava, fire whips appear in my hands, my teeth become long and sharp, and of course fire burns behind my eyes, and mouth.

"What is this?!!?!?" the Goblin King shouts and stumbles back.

"I am the Balrog Child!" I respond and then roar with all my might. "It is not wise to mess with me." The dwarves all freeze and gape along with the goblins. Some of the goblins even passed out.

"Oh my Mahal," Kili utters then his eyes roll back and he faints into Sams arms.

"That's fucking awesome!" Sam admires and shakes Kili a bit to wake him up. The goblins shake off the shock and start picking up weapons and I clutch my whips to get ready.

"5-4-3-2-1," Grace counts and as soon as she's done everything goes to shit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Emily  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Mom GO," I scream and wave my good arm for her to run. She nods and tries to scramble to her feet but one of Azogs orcs grab her._

_"No she will watch," Azog growls and stabs his claw into my good shoulder._

_"Ahhh-gahh Yavanna that stings," I groan and my vision blurs. Azog seems to pause for a moment and that's when I notice a glint of red around Azogs neck. I blink and squint to look closer._

_It's a key. A metal skull key with garnet eyes and amethyst encrusted gems on the handle._

_It's shiny so I reach out and rip it from Azogs neck. This shook him out of his daze and he stepped on my chest with his giant smelly foot._

_~_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Allie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay Allie you need to get out of here. Oh gosh I'm talking to myself. Allie stop it! Now I'm yelling at myself. Oh and I haven't stopped talking. Allie shut up! Okay I will! Gosh the last time." Sighing I hit my hand against my head. "Get a grip Allie and think! Grace taught you how to survive and escape situations like this. First thing she said was check for injuries. Already did that. Next she said was check for your weapons and supplies." Taking my pack off my back I sift through it. "Everything still there. Last thing look for light." Squinting my eyes and focusing just enough to emanate a small glow I catch sight of a little light seeping through a crack in a cave wall.

"There," I whisper and limp over. Picking up a big rock I slam it into the crack as hard as I can. The crack becomes a little bigger. So I keep hitting it. I repeatedly hit the crack for a long while till the crack is big enough for me to fit through. "Okay let's go find my friends and Thorin." The squeeze through is tight and the rocks are jagged and sharp. But I had to get out somehow so I press on and get out. The sun hits my face and eyes stinging harshly. "Agh bright very bright," I groan and shield my eyes.

"Yes it is little halfling." Something hard hits the back of my head and I am instantly consumed by darkness.


	35. Rescue

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alex  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Swinging my fiery fist I knock the Goblin King right off the wooden platform and crack a fire whip. Grace instantly starts shooting and killing goblin lackeys but the dwarves remain frozen in shock.

"PICK UP ARMS FIGHT FIGHT!!!" Gandalf yells running in banging goblins in the head with his staff. That shook the dwarves from their stupor and they re-equiped their weapons and began fighting.

"Alex have to say that was a great unveiling of your heritage I must say," Grace comments, leaps to jump onto the back of a goblin, then proceeds to rip the poor goblins throat out, and of course uses it to choke the next goblin. What else would she do with a detached goblin throat?

"Well thank you," I respond but it sounds more like a series of roars. Luckily Grace has known about this part of me long enough so she has mostly figured out how to translate roars into actual words. A loud roar rips its way from my throat and I use my fire whips to burn 3 goblins in half.

"FOLLOW ME," Gandalf shouts and leads us on along wooden pathways through goblin town. I have to go last because everywhere I step fire catches on the wood. As we run along we kill everything in sight in many creative ways.

"Alex above you!" Grace warns and I look up to see a goblin jump at me. I open my mouth and it lands in instantly being incinerated by my fire within.

"You just ate it!" Kili screams in shock.

"No she incinerate it with her mouth fire jeez get it right," Grace corrects while slicing a goblins arm off. I roar in agreement and kick two goblins with my feet so they land into two others and off the path. "Alex cool shoulder!" Nodding I cool the fire in my shoulder and Grace hops on to get a better aim to shoot. She shoots down goblins further away while I whip and swipe at the ones closer. We make the perfect team.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH," a loud ear shattering agonized scream echoes through out the caverns. It sounds really familiar.

"Emily!" Sam yells and changes her direction. Fili immediately follows after her. In my distraction a goblin stabs his knife into my leg. It doesn't hurt much now it will later though. Picking up the goblin I squeeze and burn it with my hand.

"Your skin is literally molten lava!" Kili gasps.

"Oh for Aules sake Kili just keep fighting she'll discuss this with you later!" Grace lectures and flips off my shoulder to land on a goblins head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emily  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 _Azog raises his sword to behead me when suddenly a familiar axe protrudes from the front of his chest_.

"Emily?" Sam asks but her image flickers like a haze.

"Sam?" I cough.

"Oh thank Aule Yavanna Mahal all of them!" Sam worships and picks me up with one arm holding her axe in the other.

"Ahh back burned really bad," I whimper.

"Sorry sorry," Sam apologizes and readjusts slightly. I cringe because their is no way she can carry me that won't hurt.

"Emily!" Fili cries and runs into the small room. He freezes when he sees me. I know I don't look good. Sam and Fili can tell sadly and are probably feeling all my pain.

"Fili we don't have time for you to freak out! Grab her trident and let's go!" Sam snaps and Fili complies. They rush me out killing goblins all the way. "ALEX GRACE WE HAVE HER!"

"You don't have to yell we are right here," Grace snarks and she rides in on the back of a mini Balrog? I must be close to passing out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Grace  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

We were so close to breaking free when the Great Goblin busts through the walkway right in front of us.

"You thought you could escape me!" the Great Goblin taunts.

"Alex make two pathways," I whisper. The Great Goblin shoves Gandalf and the dwarves back.

"What are you going to do now, wizard?" the Great Goblin asks. Alex acts now cracking her two whips along either side of the pathway and letting go so they harden into rock. I jump on one and Alex seamlessly shifts back into her elvish form as we run along them right up to the Goblin King aiming our bows.

"Cross you off the list of course," Alex replies smirking.

"You were right the first time Goblin King we are assassins," I say then we both shoot him in the eyes and kick him off the pathway. But this breaks the bridge and sends us plunging down to the cave floor. Miraculously we all survive and land safely on the cave's ground below.

"Well, that could have been worse," Bofur sighs in relief. Just then the dead body of the great goblin lands on top of us. I groan along with every body else and check to make sure everyone's still alive. Emily is but just barely.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin moans. Fili helps uncover Sam who has one arm trapped under rubble and the other clutching Emily. Emily has hazy eyes and is mumbling nonsense. Alex helps uncover Kili but he smacks her hand away.

"He'll come around," I promise her.

"He better because fucking fate made both of us tied together in more than one way," Alex growls. I felt a little pain in the back if my neck arms and legs but it is faint so I shake it off.

"Gandalf!" Kili exclaims and points to the amassing goblins running down the cave walls towards us.

"There's too many, we can't fight them," Sam utters and weakly puts her battle axe on her back.

"Only one thing will save us. Daylight! Come on!" Gandalf yells and then we are running again. As soon as we break through an oddly placed rather small cave opening Gandalf starts counting us. "One, two, Thorin Dwalin, four, five, Balin, Sam, seven, eight. Bifur, Bofur, that's ten. Fili, Kili, that's twelve. Grace, Alex, Bombur, that makes sixteen. Where's Bilbo? Where's Allie? Where are ours hobbits? Where are our hobbits?!"

"Curse that Halflings! Now their lost! I thought they were with Dori!" Gloin curses. Sam gently lowers Emily to the ground and Oin begins to look him over diligently.

"Don't blame me!" Dori snaps.

"And where did you last see them?" I demand.

"Wasn't she near you? and Bilbo near Sam?" Alex asks.

"I think I saw them slip away when they first collared us," Nori reports.

"What happened exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf orders angrily.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins and Miss Allie saw heir chance and hey took it! They've thought of nothing but their soft beds and warm hearths since first he stepped out of heir door. We will not be seeing our hobbits again, they are long gone," Thorin announces in anger but a hint of sadness hides behind his eyes.

"No, he isn't," Bilbo say and just appears in front of us.

"Bilbo!" Sam gasps. The dwarves look surprised but glad to see him.

"Bilbo Baggins. I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life," Gandalf says while deeply sighing in pure relief. But I am not relieved not by a long shot.

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!" Kili exclaims.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili inquires.

"How indeed?" Dwalin says and crosses his arms across his chest. Bilbo laughs nervously and fiddle with something in his pocket.

"Oh, what does it matter? He's back," Gandalf interjects. He looks suspicious himself though.

"Where's Allie?" I ask and my question is ignored.

"It matters. I want to know. Why did you come back?" Thorin asks stepping forward looking doubtful and maybe a bit ashamed.

"Look, I know you doubt me. I know...I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my arm chair, and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause...you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can," Bilbo promises while facing up Thorin. Thorin looks shocked while the other dwarves just look flattered and a little sad.

"WHERE'S ALLIE YOU DAFT IDIOTS?" I scream.

"We got separated on our way out I thought she found you," Bilbo says shakily.

"Well she obviously isn't!" Alex snaps. "Do you see her? If she was here she'd be yelling at Thorin and hugging you!"

"But she's not!!!!" I finish for Alex. Suddenly a broken loud howl interrupts and we look up the mountain to see wargs barreling down the mountain straight for us.

"Dammit," Alex swears.

"RUN!" a voice up the mountain screams but is promptly cut off.

"Run them down! Tear them to pieces!" Azog shouts in black speech

"Out of the frying pan..." Thorin trails off

"And into the fire. Run. Run!" Gandalf finishes Thorins thought and then we all start running. A few wargs catch up to be mercilessly killed, one by Bilbo accident running a sword through a wargs skull. We keep running till we hit a cliff. There's nowhere to go.

"Up into the trees. All of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!" Gandalf orders.

"They're coming!" Thorin shouts and more howls echoes down the cliffside. We all manage to climb into the trees and I help Sam carry Emily up. Alex helps Bombur up and Bilbo scales the tree more quickly. Glancing at Gandalf I see him mumbling to a moth in the far tree.

"Where is she!" I hiss.


	36. Angel Saves

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Allie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Everything's hazy. Why is there blood everywhere? Is is my blood?_

_"Bilbo Emily why does my stomach hurt?" I choke out but no one answers. Blinking I look around Bilbo and Emily are shouting at Deren? Emily is clutching a huge butcher knife and Bilbo has his fists clenched. Did Deren do this?_

_"Go and never come back!" Bilbo shouts at him._

_"She's mine now she bears my name!" Deren counters._

_"SHE'll NEVER BE YOURS!" Emily screams._

_"She'll always be mine!" Deren growls, unsheaths his sword and takes a swing at Emily. Emily sidesteps just in time and raises her knife an enraged look on her face. Emily brings the knife down hard on Derens hand._

_"NO SHE'S NOT. SHE IS NO ONES" Emily screeches and brings the knife down repeatedly on his hand till it's lying severed on the floor. Deren falls to his knees clutching the bleeding stump and weeps. Emily and Bilbo turn their backs on Deren and rush to my side._

_"Allie hang on!" Bilbo pleads._

_"What do we do?" Emily asks._

_"We can't causterize it or stitch it she'll surely die of pain! Get some heavy anesthetic from the market! RUN EMILY RUN!" Bilbo orders and presses his hands to my stomach to try and stop the bleeding_.

"RUN!" I awaken screaming but a cold hand quickly slaps over my mouth.

"Hush little halfling," a scratchy cool voice says. A shiver runs down my spine and I realize I'm on a white warg in front of the pale orc. The orc grabs my neck and squeezes till black spots dance around my vision and I lose consciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sam  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Azog!" Thorin gasps as the orcs approach. Leading them is none other than the pale orc himself astride the white warg. A small hunched over figure sits in front of him.

"Do you smell it? The scent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain," Azog purs in black speech and strokes the bloodied blonde hair on the figure. Wait blonde?

"It cannot be," Thorin gasps.

"It is but whose that?" I ask aloud. The figure moans and flops their head revealing a pale face and pointy hobbit ears.

"ALLIE!" Grace, Alex, Bilbo, and I all yell. It's her they have her!

"Oh Allie is her name? Is she important to you?" Azog asks and picks Allie up by her arm. Allie groans and blinks her eyes still completely out of it.

"DROP HER!" Grace screams. Azog nods a wicked grin on his face then throws her limp body right off the cliff. Allie doesn't scream but the silence is just as loud

"ALLIE!" most of us scream. Thorin does not only gazes down the cliff a far away look in his eyes. My stomach plummets and all I want to do is cry sob and scream but I do t have the time.

"No," Thorin whispers.

"That one is mine. Kill the others!" Azog demands in black speech and points to Thorin. The wargs rush forward and attacking the trees.

"I'LL KILL YOU AZOG I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Grace screeches and reaches for an arrow to find she's all out. "I'LL DO IT THE OLD FASHION WAY THEN!" Grace goes to jump from the tree but Alex catches her arm.

"Grace we have a disadvantage! We will get revenge later but now we must protect the living!" Alex hisses but it sounds as if every word hurts to say. Grace nods solemnly and throws a knife into the skull of a warg.

"Drink their blood!" Azog growls in black speech. The wargs manage to topple the trees over leaving us all to scramble to the farthest tree. That's when a flaming pinecone races past my ear. It lands on the ground and scares off one warg. Looking up I see Gandalf lighting pinecones and tossing then down to the dwarves.

"Lady Sam," Gandalf calls and tosses a pinecones down to me. I reach to grab it but fumble and it lands in Emily's hand in her lap.

"Oh shit!" I swear and immediately reach to grab it but pause when I see her hands close around it. It doesn't hurt her. She takes a deep breath and sighs in relief?

"Ah that feels good," Emily whispers and lifts her head. Her eyes are glowing bright orange, red, blue, white, and yellow like the perfect fire.

"What the hell?" I exclaim.

"What-EMILY YOU'LL BURN YOURSELF!" Fili yells.

"No I won't but I'll burn them," Emily giggles and jumps down from the tree effortlessly landing on her feet. Emily laughs joyously and raises her arms high. The fire reacts and flares up higher causing all the wargs to run. The dwarves start cheering loudly but just as they do the tree creaks and falls over the cliff only hanging on by its roots. Dori falls but grabs Ori to hang on. "Ahh no no no. Hang on I'll figure this out oh I know! Allie! Allie."

"Allie you didn't see I tossed her off the cliff," Azog laughs and gloats.

"WHAT! NOOO!" Emily wails and the fire burns brighter and grows almost out of control.

"Mister Gandalf! Aah!" Ori gasps and loses grip but Gandalf catches Oris flailing hands with his staff. Thorin suddenly stands up and walks past me sword drawn. Taking a deep breathing try to pull myself up to help but my branch cracks I I freeze. I don't wanna fall.

"Thorin Thorin no!" Dwalin shouts.

"Part the fire," Thorin demands.

"I won't you're insane! This fire is the only thing holding them back! If I part it and let you go you'll get killed," Emily reasons.

"I need to kill him. I need to kill him for everything he's done! I need to do it for my father, grandfather, and her," Thorin argues.

"Belive me Thorin I want Azog dead as much as you d-"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emily  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you do you really!?"

"Yes he tortured and killed my mother before my very eyes! He threw Allie off a cliff! I would love to bathe the ground in his blood but I will not risk the lives of the only people on this earth that I have left to get revenge!" Thorin doesn't speak but steps past me.

"I'm doing this for them," Thorin whispers and I reluctantly part the fire. Thorin raises his sword makes a fierce battle cry and charges only to be knocked down by Azogs white warg. After he's knocked down the warg bites down on him.

"THORIN," Fili and Kili shout. I stand frozen as the warg shakes Thorins body like an oversized chew toy. My limbs suddenly seize up and I fall to my knees. Why can't I move? Shaking reaching out my hand I try to make the fire grow to burn Azog but I've lost control. Suddenly everything from the Goblin tunnels rushes back and I sob. I feel so powerless. I hate this feeling.

"Bring me the Dwarf's head," Azog demands one of his lackeys. The orc grins and approaches Thorin and raises his sword.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Allie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wind rushes past my face creating a sucking sound in my ears and whips my hair across my face. I open my eyes to see colors rushing past and I realize I'm falling. I try to scream shout or make any noise but no sound comes out. So I call upon my light and close my eyes. I can feel myself glowing and my bones cracking. It should hurt but it doesn't. It's a flawless quick break and soon the wind stops rushing past and I'm rushing upwards. Brandishing my katana with ease for the first time in forever I reach the top of the cliff in seconds. What I see thoroughly angers me.

"NO ONE GETS TO BEHEAD THAT DWARF BUT ME!" I yell and fan the flames with my large wings. Yes I said wings. I have huge and I mean huge pure white fluffy feathery wings.

"Allie!" Grace gasps and holds her head. "Don't ever do that again!"

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING ME! Do you all have some sort of secret ability?" Kili exclaims. I waste no time in shooting forward and slicing the orcs head off.

"Kill her," Azog hisses in anger. That's when everyone joins the fight following Bilbo? Bilbo jumped up to help? That's really amazing! I slice and hack orcs and wargs that come near with ease power running through my veins. I love this feeling.

Azog swings his club at me but I duck and hit the club with my katana.

"Uh buh buh Azog don't be a poor sporty just because we won this round," I taunt and swing at him.

"Oakenshield is as good as dead," Azog counters and I pale a bit. He might be right Thorin is obviously not conscious anymore and he's bleeding a lot. Taking advantage of my distraction Azog hits me with his splintered club and knocks me back into a tree. My already injured body stings at the impact and I admit to crying out. Azog steps forward his club raised ready to make the final blow when a loud bird like screeching fills the air. Huge eagles descend upon us killing the orcs and taking my companions. Thorins picked up with his sword by the largest eagle. As soon as everyone's picked up I take a mighty flap with my wings and shoot into the sky after the eagles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Allie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"THORIN!" Fili shouts out to Thorin who's hanging limply from the claws of his eagle. The eagles drop Thorin first onto the rock and one by one everyone is dropped. I land lightly and stagger on my feet a bit to get my balance.

"Thorin! Thorin," Gandalf calls out and runs up to Thorin. Gandalf places his hand on Thorins forehead and whispers a bunch of nonsense. Thorin cracks open his eye lids.

"The company?" Thorin asks in a scratchy voice. Relief washes over me and I smile.

"It's alright. Eveyone is here, and quite safe," Gandalf assures.

"The angel?" Thorin mumbles.

"What kind of mushrooms are you on? There was no angel?" Alex snorts.

"Uh hi I'm not an angel but I do kind of look like one. I guess," I shrug and come forward. Thorin manages to get to his feet with the help of Dwalin and Fili.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild, and you had no place amongst us?" Thorin asks engraged.

"You did actually yes," I respond. Thorin stores forward and suddenly pulls me into a bear hug careful of my wings.

"I have never been so wrong, in all my life," Thorin admits and the dwarves cheer. "But, I'm sorry I doubted you."

"No, I...I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero, nor a warrior. I'm a seemingly helpless little girl whose only defense is extreme over confidence," I sigh.

"I will never see you as helpless ever again," Thorin promises. Gandalf laughs and we all time to watch the eagles fly off. That's when I notice the looming mountain in the distance.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asks.

"Erebor! The Lonely Mountain. The last of the Great Dwarf Kingdoms of Middle-earth," Gandalf explains.

"Our home," Thorin beams and rubs my should affectionately and I can't help but blush and try to ignore the sparks that run down my arm.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain," Oin says and points to a thrush flying towards the mountain.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush," Gandalf corrects.

"Well we'll take it as a sign, a good omen," Thorin says.

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us," Emily agrees.


	37. Songs of the End

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Allie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We stand in silence gazing at Erebor for a second till I fluff my wings and completely collapse on the ground in exhaustion, Emily literally sparks, and Alex trips and falls flat on her face her skin flaring red. That's when Kili snaps.

"You know what? Fuck this! Fuck that," he points to my wings. "Fuck her," he points to Alex. "Fuck you too," a finger to Emily. "In fact fuck each other! Fuck everything!!!" Kili rants.

"Kili!" Fili snaps.

"He's right," Nori mumbles.

"How?" Fili asks incredulously.

"Kili that was rude they saved our lives," Thorin lectures. Kili takes a deep breath through his nose and glances at us. I have nothing to say Emily doesn't either but Alex is tearing up.

"Oh Alex I'm s-"

"I'm so proud of you!" Alex squeals, hugs Kili and kisses his forehead.

"But the language!" Fili gawks.

"Have you heard Alex talk normally? We are used to it. Your brothers right we do owe you an explanation," Emily shrugs.

"Yes I'd like to know why you have wings. Why you can control fire. Most of all how we didn't know the Demon Child was in our midst," Thorin states. Wait Demon Child?

"Oh so you've heard of me?" Alex asks.

"Your tale is widely known," Bofur responds.

"Well I guess you all know it then so no explaining necessary," Alex says.

"Uh what's this about the Demon Child?" I inquire.

"Yeah and why didn't you tell us?" Emily adds.

"Well it's not something that comes up in conversation. But I guess I'll tell the tale anyway for these cute oblivious hobbits. Sit down everyone especially you Oakenshield you look dead on your feet." Everyone sits down laying down their weapons and resting their feet. "Okay well the legend goes like this. There once was a pretty elven lady known as Delilah. Her fairness was known throughout all the land. The Balrog of Moria heard of her and decided to take her so she could hear him an heir. The Balrog decimated her small village and kidnapped her. He impregnated her and nine month's later she gave birth to a baby girl but died in the process. Yeah I'm the baby girl my mom is dead and my dad's the Balrog. Threatened is actually quite precise. But yeah my dad can change sizes and cool his body almost to a normal human temperature so I can do the same. Switching between an elven body and a 10 foot demon body. I escaped my father as soon as I turned 100," Alex explains.

"I'm sorry about your mother," Kili apologizes.

"It's not your fault," Alex shrugs and plops down next to Kili. "Emily your turn."

"Joy well the legend is short so I'll repeat it. It is said that the dragon Smaug had a half brother who was half human half dragon that walked Middle Earth. He started a family and his lineage grew and grew. But no one ever showed signs of any dragonlike traits till one little girl was born with the power to control fire. That girl is me and he wasn't half human he was half hobbit. So there I'm not sure why I have the power and no one else in my family does but I ain't complaining."

"What about you miss Allie?" Dori asks and I shrug. "Are you an angel of some sort?"

"Uh no I'm not. I just have wings. Can't really explain why," I lie.

"What about the black markings on your wings?" Ori asks.

"My soulmates name I can't read it though. It's in dwarvish runes and you guys are super secretive about your language. You can't read them now the feathers on my wings make them impossible to read," I explain.

"We can read then if you'd like," Thorin offers.

"Can you retract your wings?" Balin asks.

"I can retract my wings but I'm too tired so I'm gonna sleep," I mumble, wrap my wings around myself and close my eyes. I rest my head on my right arm and let my other arm sit on the ground. I hear a small metal clink but ignore it.

"I'm tired too losing my shit like that took a lot of energy. Totally fucking worth it though," Alex mutters and curls up.

"Me too," Emily agrees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night I wake up next to a warm fire. Yawning I sit up and look around to see everyone sitting around the campfire talking and laughing. Thats when I notice all my cuts are bandaged. Oin must have fixed me up.

"So wait if you are two are legends does that mean all legends are true?" Kili asks.

"No way Kili if all legends are true that means the Angel Of Middle Earth must exist too and thats not likely," Fili replies and I choke.

"Yeah no way I have even heard that legend and theres no way," I interject.

"I guess you are right," Kili sighs.

"Anyways now that you are all up lets have a song for celebration," Bofur suggests.

"Yes! Why dont you girls sing!" Kili exclaims.

"Oh no we dont sing," Grace says and shakes her head.

"Besides we dont know any songs," Alex adds.

"We can make one up! Here I'll start," I offer jumping up. My left arm feels oddly heavy but it must just be a bruise.

 _"I believe if I''d knew where I was going, I''d lose my way,_ " I start.

 _"I believe that the words that he told you are not your grave_ ," Grace joins standing up and nods at me.

" _I know that we are not the weight of all our memories_ ," Alex reluctantly adds standing next to Grace.

 _"I believe in the things that I am afraid to say_ ," Emily sings and stands up.

" _Hold on, hold on," we all sing._

 _"I believe in the lost possibilities you can't see_ ," I trill pointedly looking at Grace.

" _And I believe that the darkness reminds us where light can be,_ " Grace responds.

 _"I know that your heart is still beating, beating darling_ ," Alex continues.

 _"I believe that you fell so you can land next to me,_ " Sam suddenly jumps in and pats Emily's shoulder.

 _"Cause I have been where you are before,"_ Emily croons.

 _"And I have felt the pain of losing who you are_ ," Grace songs to me.

 _"And I have died so many times but I am still alive_ ," I belt out. If only they knew the weight of my words.

 _"I believe that tomorrow is stronger than yesterday_ ," Alex chimes.

 _"And I believe that your head is the only thing in your way_ ," Sam sings and kneels to wrap her arms around Bilbos shoulder.

" _I wish that you could see your scars are linked to beauty_ ," Grace chimes and ruffles my hair.

 _"I believe that today it's okay to be not okay_ ," I reply to Grace.

 _"Hold on, hold on,"_ all the dwarves join quietly.

 _"Cause I have been where you are before,"_ Sam trills. _"And I have felt the pain of losing who you are."_

 _"And I have died so many times but I am still alive_ ," I chime in loudly and I'm smiling now.

 _"This is not the end of me, this is the beginning_ ," Grace sings.

 _"This is not the end of me, this is the beginning_ ," I repeat my voice getting softer.

 _"This is not the end of me, this is the beginning_ ," Alex repeats.

"This is not the end of me, this is the beginning," Emily sings again.

 _"This is not the end of me, this is the beginning_ ," Sam finishes.

 

 

This may not he the end of then but it is the end of the first book. I hope everyone enjoyed! Also the song is called I believe by Christina.


End file.
